Blood & Ashes
by NaruHinaProductions2014
Summary: Naruto and friends grew up in the leaf village, but what they don't know is how much dark secrets that their home holds. The strongest clans Tagaki, Hyuuga and Uchiha, these are the names of the most feared and respected clans in the whole village, but when noble clans hold things back from their leaders.
1. Prolouge

NaruHina Chronicles

It was summer time in the land of Fire and the Village hidden in the Leaves. The Third Hokage was sitting in his chair at his desk in the Hokage tower looking out of his office at the village. He smiled as he remembered his times being a sensei with his students.

" _Ahh those were good times with them. I do miss them sometimes. I wonder what Tsunade and Jiraiya are up too these days."_ The third Hokage as he lit his pip and smoked it some

After thinking of what two of three of them were doing. He got a sudden jolt up his spin from his memory of Tsunade. The Third signed form this. " _I bet she is out gabling again and digging herself into a bigger hole as we speak."_ Thought the Hokage as he sat there and smoked his pip. The Hokage then heard a knock on his door and sighed.

In came in a tall man wearing an Anbu mask. He looked the Hokage for a few moments and took a seat.

"Lord Hokage I got a report that we are bring a new person to the village and that she is from the Eddie village and that she is the last known living Uzumaki." Said the Anbu

The Hokage nodded and took another puff from his pipe. "Her name is Kushina and I think she'll be a great part for this village and I see a lot in her and maybe she could help the other girl in the village to be better than she is." Said the Hokage with a headache as he shook his head knowing who he was talking about

The Anbu also nodded knowing who he was referring to also. The Ninja of the leaf had to make the girl and her partner leave on the outside of the village because she kept making a mess of things inside it as she and her partner trained. So the Hokage had a house built outside the village for and asked what the house need for her. The girl told him what the house needed and he hired some builders from wave to come and build it the way she wanted the house. In a month the house was built and ready for her. She gathered her stuff up and moved out of the village. She preferred it anyways. The Anbu turned and looked the Hokage.

"Sir, why did u let that girl move to outside the village anyways? She's going to be putting herself in a lot of danger while out there." Said the Anbu

The Hokage turned and took a smoke of his pipe and sighed. Then looked at the Anbu.

"I tried to get her to understand that. But she wanted it and so as the Hokage I did as she asked. She'll be fine because she and her partner are strong. I just hope she doesn't let herself get to be self-destructive." Said the Hokage

The Anbu wasn't sure what to make of her. He didn't like her much at all. She was mostly all ways out of control and she never listened to anyone and she trusted no one at all. The only one she trusted was her partner.

"Sir what about Kushina? You think she could turn her around make her trust her?" Asked the Anbu to the Hokage

"That's what I'm hoping for? I don't want to end her career before it even starts." Said the Hokage

Just then someone busted through the door and ran to the Hokage. The Hokage looked at the man and wondered what he needed.

"Sir the girl is at it again." Said the man

The Hokage just took one last puff of his pip and went to see desk and grabbed his hat and told the Anbu to come with him. And then he left his office.

 **Center of the Village**

Everyone in the area was watching as these kids mocked each other for a while before it came a full on battle. One of the kids where a dark blue shirt on with black pants. The back of his shirt had the Uchiha clan crest on it. He was the future leader of the Uchiha clan, Fugaku Uchiha. The other kid had long midnight black hair that reached down to her ass, she wore a white tank top with blue shorts and boots, her eyes were blue. Her body was curvy. She was known in the village as the troubled child. Standing next to her was a small pedal lizard that is golden in color. Her name was Rebecca Takagi. Fugaku and Rebecca looked at each other down waiting to make the next move.

"Come on Rebecca you know you can't hurt me with those kind of attacks and hell even your partner is useless." Said Fugaku as he mocked her in terms of power and speed compared to him and his clan

Rebecca looked at him then back to her partner, Charmander. He looked up at her and saw that she had her head down and was looking at the ground. He looked closer at her and he saw that tears were coming down her checks. He walked up to her and put his hand on her leg. She looked up to him and wondered what he was doing. She looked at him and saw that he still had those eyes saying to not give up just right at all. We are a team. She nodded and dried her tears. She then threw her head up and looked at Fugaku.

"Fugaku, you might have speed and power for you. But I have something you don't have. I have Charmander and he is my partner with him by my side I know I won't lose myself. I believe in the power that we both have. I won't lose to you." Said Rebecca as she and Charmander stood before him

" _She just changed I haven't known anyone to continue a fight with an Uchiha. I'll have to be careful with this girl. Something about her and that Charmander doesn't seem right to me. I'll have to take care of Charmander first and then go after Rebecca after that."_ Thought Fugaku as he stared at them both

Rebecca looked at Charmander and nodded. The battle has begun. Fugaku watched as she disappeared and reappeared in front of him. She upper cut him in his jaw and sent him flying. He jumped and landed on the ground and rubbed his jaw.

" _What the hell happened where that speed came from? She wasn't that fast at all before. Just what the hell is going on here?"_ Thought Fugaku

Rebecca then went ahead and jumped back to where Charmander was and looked at him.

"Alright bud let's show him what it means to have team-work. Charmander use your flamethrower." Yelled Rebecca as she went through some hand signs

Charmander fired his Flamethrower and Rebecca finished the seals for her jutsu. "Fire style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" They fired their jutsu at the same at Fugaku. He went through some signs and shouted, "Earth Style: Giant mud Wall!" After that a giant mud wall shot up and took the hit as the fire attacks hit and it did nothing to the wall. Fugaku lowered the wall and laughed at her.

"You really thought that would work on someone like me. I'm the rookie of this year. You better just give up like you always do and go home." He said to her making her looked scared that her attack and Charmander's did nothing

She started to walk back words as she was now out of things to do with him. Her best attack was useless against him. Charmander looked at her and hit her on the leg. She looked down and looked at him. Charmander had a look on his that said we never give up. She then turned back around and looked at Fugaku.

"Char…Char…Charmander…Char!" Charmander was really letting it at him

Fugaku didn't understand what that thing was saying at all. He just walked up to Charmander and kicked him. Charmander got back up and started to run at him and Fugaku just went and kicked him away again. Rebecca just watched over and over again as Charmander just kept getting up and attacking Fugaku.

" _Please stop Charmander. Please stop this right now, I can't lose you or see this anymore. I understand you want to help make a name for us but getting yourself killed isn't the way."_ Thought Rebecca as she watched

Charmander continued to attack and kept getting kicked back. Fugaku had enough of this was going to end this once and for all. He waited for Charmander to get up and he charged at him. He reached into his pouch and pulled out his kunai and ran for Charmander as he was getting up. Rebecca saw and she ran fast over to her partner.

"CHARMANDER LOOK OUT!" Screamed Rebecca as she got to Charmander too late and didn't move fast enough when the Kunai lashed at Charmander's right eye and he fell down on his knees and Rebecca got over to him and hold him close to her body. She looked at him and saw what his right looked like. She held him close and she started to cry as she was too late to save her partner from that attack.

"You are pathetic, Rebecca. You can't even save your partner. You have no right to be a Ninja. Just give it up." Fugaku said tormenting the girl

Just then the Hokage and the Anbu showed up and wondered what happened here. He looked around and saw what must have happened as he looked around and saw Fugaku with a bloody Kunai in his hand and turned to see Rebecca hold Charmander in her arms with a good slash to his right eye. He turned back around and looked at Fugaku.

"Fugaku Uchiha I want to see you back in my office as soon as I am done. AM I CLEAR ON THAT?" Threatened the Third Hokage

"Yes sir." Said Fugaku as he stiffened

The Hokage then turned around and took Rebecca by her shoulder and looked at her.

"Come on my child. We'll get him to the hospital and get him treated." Said the Hokage as he smiled at her

She nodded and followed the Hokage as he led her to the hospital. When they got there they entered through the doors and ran over to the nurse and asked her to call a Doctor to help patch up Charmander's eye. She picked up the phone dialed for the doctor to come. He came with a few nurses and they took Charmander out of Rebecca's arms and flew to the ER and went to work on him.

It has been 4 hours since they took Charmander into the ER. Rebecca was scared out of her mind that she could lose her partner because she was weak. The Hokage looked down at Rebecca and thought to himself that he would need to come up with a good punishment for Fugaku. He then wrapped his arms around her and told her things.

"Listen Rebecca I'll handle Fugaku on this one. But you need to get stronger for the sake of Charmander. He'll be the best thing for you until you can make some real friends in the school." Said the Hokage as he smiled at her

She looked up at him with a small smile on her face as he made a point. She will get stronger. She will make more friends and she will be one of the strongest Female Ninja in the village. She then looked at him and turned her head to the right.

"Hey lord Hokage I heard some of the people in the village talking about that we were going to be getting a new student in the school and person in the village. What is her name?" Asked Rebecca to the Hokage

The Hokage was surprised that she would even know when to collect info yet. But he smiled at her and looked at her.

"Her name is Kushina Uzumaki. She is from the Whirling Tides Village. She's going to be in the same class as you, Rebecca. So please try and make friends with her." Said the Hokage

Just as this was going to start something between them about Kushina the light to the ER room turned off and out came a nurse and doctor to see the Hokage and Rebecca. They walked and then stopped in front of them and looked at them both.

Rebecca stood fast and asked them if Charmander was going to fine now. They looked to each other and smiled at her.

"We were able to patch up what we could? But Rebecca Charmander has lost sight in that forever. He's blind in that eye. I'm sorry for this." Said the Nurse as she and doctor left the room

After they left The Hokage looked down at her and saw that she was devastated to hear this news because all she thought was that it was just a flesh wound. He went to her and brought her into a warm hug to confront her and to say something to her about this.

"Rebecca listen he might have lost sight in one eye but this will only make him stronger in his other senses as well. You have to train him to master this and overcome his blindness." Said the Hokage with a smile

Rebecca smiled at him and nodded that she understood what he meant and they both left to go their own ways. Lord Hokage to the tower to see what needed to be done with Fugaku. Rebecca grabbed Charmander and went back to their home stayed there until they both were both ready to go back to school.

 _A month later_

Charmander was healed and ready to go and Rebecca was in the front of her house training him in to up his other senses so he could use them better in battle.

"Alright here I come, Charmander. You better be ready my partner." Said Rebecca as she pulled out her Kunai from her leg pouch

Charmander nodded to her and watched her with his one good eye as she stood before him. She was claim as he was. They smiled at each other then they both charged right at each other and engaged in combat. Charmander charged in with his flamethrower and shot it towards Rebecca. She stopped and waited and then jumped at the last minute to do so. Charmander looked up and was about to ready another flamethrower but Rebecca saw that coming and so she threw a smoke bomb down and smoke engulfed the area. Now it was something Charmander need to improve on for his senses. He started to panic as he couldn't see or smell her at all. Then it hit him. This is a scent smoke bomb. This was used to distract animals with high senses like dogs and wolfs. So she did mean to use this to strengthen his senses. He claimed down and closed his eyes and listened to the winds and everything around him. He listened to anything that would sound off to anything other than what was in the forest. He listened carefully to hear his partner moving around in the smoke.

Rebecca stopped and hid behind a tree waiting to see what her partner was going to do now. She knows that this smoke bomb has the effort to dull the senses for animals with high sense of smell so now all he was lift is to listen to the winds and the forest.

" _Come on Charmander you can do this. This is part of the training to get us both stronger. I need you to get used to using your other senses now."_ Thought Rebecca as she held the Kunai in her tightly waiting to see what his move would be

Charmander stood there for a few minutes and listened to winds and found her. He turned in the smoke and fired his flamethrower 45 degrees N and 39 degrees S and hit the tree she was hiding behind. Rebecca jumped from the now burning tree and landed in front of Charmander and ran at with amazing speeds like in the fight with Fugaku. But he was ready over the past month they train like this from dusk till dawn. So he got used to this speed. He also charged with own claws glowing in a blue light and slammed into Rebecca's hand and Kunai. The impact of the fight caused an explosion to happen and they slide crossed the grounds. Charmander was first to get back on to feet. He struggled for a movement to do so back did get to his feet. He looked around and saw that the smoke was clearing. He then looked around for Rebecca.

"AHHHHHHHHH…..Damn it all to hell." Yelled Rebecca on the ground

Charmander went to her side and saw that her left arm was completely broken. Charmander went under her and picked her up and started to drag her to the Hospital. It was hard on him knowing that she is larger than him and she weighs more too. But he caused this so he is getting her there no matter the cost.

 _After the Er-At the Academy_

Rebecca entered the Academy as the bell rang for her first class of the day. She sat down in her seat and got out what was needed for the class. She stayed in her seat waiting for the teacher to come in and then she heard someone move around behind her. She turned around and saw someone in her fucking face.

"Well you little bitch. I see you did come after all." Said Fugaku as he looked like he enjoyed doing this to her

She just sat there looking into his eyes and he did the same. He saw that there was something different about this little outsider. He kept looking into her clear blue eyes as she just sat there with a look on her face that said I don't even care you're here.

"Fugaku if you have something to ask or say then do it now or get out of my face or else there will be blood. I might have a broken arm but I am a Ninja of the village and I will fight until I die. So get lost." She said in a claim tone she didn't even raise her voice

That statement really went and pissed him off and so he went and grabbed her tank top shirt and growled in her face. Everyone in the room were tense as they were looking a very pissed Fugaku and a very claim looking Rebecca. Just as he raised his hand to strike her face a hand grabbed his and stopped him. Fugaku turned and saw that it was Minato.

"Fugaku she told you to get out of her face. I think you should do as the women tells you." Said Minato as he let go of his hand

Fugaku turned around and stared at Minato. "You dare protect that little bitch and for what."

"I care for the well-fair of the people of this village. I hate people who look down on the weak. Rebecca might have a broken arm but she has more heart then you ever will in your whole life. All you see is that last name of yours. You best remember that Rebecca here is from a noble clan too or I should say she was until she lost all of them to the attack of the White Dragon of the North. She has nothing left but her life and her partner Charmander. I have seen them train and their in each other's hearts. You'll never know that feeling as long as you live in only your last name, Fugaku." Said Minato as he went and released his arm and sat back down in his chair

Fugaku was beyond pissed now but we let go of her arm and stormed to his and sat there pissed. Rebecca turned around and nodded a thank you to him for doing that for her. She then turned back around and saw that the door to class room started to open up and in came the Teacher and someone she never met before.

This girl before her in the classroom had long Red flowing hair, a dirty yellow blouse, a net shirt under it, and had the most sexy blue eyes. She stood just under 4 ft tall and had a round face. The Teacher turned to the class.

"Everyone I want you to meet the student and person of the Leaf Village, Kushina Uzumaki. She'll be in this class with you all now. So be nice to her and I say that to you, Fugaku." Said the Teacher

He then turned to her and nodded at her.

"Hello everyone my name is Kushina Uzumaki. I like a lot of things, but my dream is to be become the First Female Hokage of this Village." Said Kushina

Everyone was shocked to hear her outburst like that. Then everyone laughed at her all but Rebecca and Minato. One of the kids stood up and looked at her.

"What can an outsider do in this? Stop saying nonsense. No outsider can ever be the Hokage EVER. So just go home and stop trying to be our friend." Said the kid as he had hate in his voice

Rebecca slammed her first into her desk and stood up and turned to look at the kid who said that.

"Listen here you mother fucker, I'm sick of people saying that outsiders have no right in this village. We have the same rights as anyone who is born here. So shut your god damn mouth before I shut it for you. Oh and to say I would like to see her dream come true." Said Rebecca as she sat back down in her seat

Everyone was stunned but Minato because over the month after the thing with Fugaku. He went and kept an eye on her every day and stayed at a distance from her home and herself. He was looking out for her. The whole village but him and the Hokage saw her as her not an outsider from the north of the land of fire. It always pissed him off when he would work and see everyone picking on poor Rebecca and her partner. He wanted to step in but didn't when he always saw that she never let the others get her down. Minato then looked to Kushina and stood.

"Well if you want to be the first Female Hokage, then I want to be the Fourth Hokage as well." Minato said to Kushina with a smile on his face

Rebecca turned and looked at and then nodded at Kushina and nodded and thought to herself.

" _I so want them on my team I think we would be the best one in the village."_ Thought Rebecca as she sat waiting for class to start

The teacher turned to look at Kushina and said, "Ok Kushina you go sit next to Rebecca and we'll start on the class for you all."

Kushina nodded and took her sit next to Rebecca. As a few hours went by and the class ended and so did the day for everyone. The bell rang and everyone got up and started to leave to go home. As Rebecca was walking towards the gates where Charmander was waiting for her she heard a voice calling to her.

"Hey wait stop, Rebecca." Yelled someone

Rebecca stopped and turned to see who it was and it was the girl, Kushina. She stopped at the gates and wondered why she would want to talk to her of all people.

"Hey your Kushina, right?" Asked Rebecca as she looked at the now panting girl

Kushina looked up at her and smiled at her.

"Yup and thanks for what you said back at the academy. I'm thankful for that." Said Kushina as she got back some air into her lungs.

Rebecca smiled and held her hand out to Kushina. Kushina took hers and shook hands with Rebecca.

"Your welcome, Kushina. We girls have to stick together." Said Rebecca as everyone else was looking at them like they were weird or something.

They looked at each other and laughed and then they heard a small growl. Rebecca turned back around and saw that Charmander's was a little red. His tummy must have just growled. Rebecca turned back to Kushina.

"Hey Kushina i need to take Charmander here back home to feed him. So if you want you could tag along and I'll show you my place that the Hokage had built for me."

Kushina looked back in shock as she was getting to see where and what Rebecca's home looked like.

"Yeah I would like that, yeah know." Said an excited Kushina

2 years later

It was the time of the Graduation Exam for the Academy and almost everyone has passed this test but now it's time for the last two of the Academy to go and fight. The teacher steps up.

"If I can Rebecca and Minato please step forward and get ready for the match." Said the teacher

Rebecca and Minato both stepped forward from the students and stood before each other ready to get to work. They smiled to each other and walked to each other and shook hands.

"Let's put on a good show to see who is better here in this battle, Rebecca. I'm looking forward to see what you and Charmander can do." Said a smiling Minato

"Yeah same here, Minato. But just because we're friends doesn't mean I won't go easy on you." Said a Smiling Rebecca with her Charmander by her side

They waved and wished each other the best of luck on the fight. They walked to the other side of the grounds and stood there waiting for their Teacher to tell them when to start on this match. The Teacher raised his right hand and throw it down and that started the match for them.

"Alright here I come Rebecca." Said Minato as he through some of his Kunai all over the area and looked at her and smiled.

" _So he's going right into the flying thunder god right off the bat huh. Well then let's see?"_ Thought Rebecca

Rebecca looked and counted all the kunai that he went and thrown around the area.

" _Alright I have counted at least about 10 of them. The first one is located behind a tree 23 degrees north, the second one is hidden behind the building, the third is located behind me, and the fourth one is hidden at the top of the largest tree here. The rest are just scattered around."_ Thought Rebecca after she looked and found them all

She then looked at Charmander and nodded at him. He understood and kept his ears open to hear where Minato might come from to attack them. Just then Minato disappeared and appeared at the Kunai behind her and was about to get her with a charged wind Justu. When She ducked under him and instead of her it was Charmander that was in front and slammed his tail into Minato's face and made him fly a few feet and into a tree.

Minato was slowly getting up from the ground and looked at them. _"Well damn I didn't see that coming and how did she know when to duck and have Charmander do that. She has grown."_ Thought Minato as he lifted himself back onto his feet

"Well I'm impressed that you could counter like that Rebecca." Said Minato after he was on his feet

"Well what can I say I trust my partner. I know we can do a lot of things together. Right, Charmander." Said Rebecca as she looked down at her partner

"Charmander, Char." Said a happy looking Charmander to his partner

"Well then let's ready show these people a real fight shall we then?" Asked Minato looking at her

"Yes let's show them what a real fight is about. Let's show them how a real partnership works, Charmander." Said Rebecca as she and Charmander got into a fighting stance

In the crowd of people was Kushina. She was watching as her best friend was fighting against the rookie of the school and landed a hit on him.

" _Wow she is amazing. She and Charmander have never been this focused before in a fight before, and I have never seen anyone land a hit on Minato while he is using the flying thunder god justu."_ Thought Kushina as she watched the battle as it was just the beginning of this heated battle

Just then a young man walked next to her and stood crossed armed and watching the battle. This man had white eyes he was the next head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga.

"This is one heated battle I have never seen Minato going into a battle like this before." Said Hiashi standing next to Kushina

Kushina turns around sees him. "What do you mean Hiashi?"

Hiashi turns to look at her. "Well think on it? Rebecca stood there for moment and looked for where he threw all of his kunai then counted and came up with a plan of action and then nodded to her partner and in that movement she knew when and where to strike her plain into action." Said Hiashi

When Kushina was about to ask what he was talking about there was a large explosion. Everyone turned back around and saw that Minato and Rebecca both have had a large amount of damage already them. They were both on the ground and slowly getting to their feet.

Rebecca was the first getting to her feet. She looked over to her partner and saw that he had taken most the attack from Minato to save her. She tried to get to feet all the way but fell to the ground because of her left ankle was bruised from the attack.

Minato got to his feet and looked at the down Rebecca in front of him. He watched her crawl to Charmander and hold him closely to her chest and was saying things to him.

"Hey come on Charmander you'll be fine we have worked hard for this day so let's get to our feet and beat him."

After that Charmander was set back down and he slowly got to his feet and so did Rebecca. She and him turned to look back at Minato.

"We will never go down without a fight. I made a vow to Him that we would always stay together and grow with each other and learn from one another and to grow up and be able to protect the ones we love the most and this village. WE CAN STILL GO ON AS LONG AS WE HAVE BREATH INSIDE US." Said Rebecca to Minato

Everyone was shocked to see that they were still going to battle with all the damage they have took. Rebecca looked Charmander and thought it was time to get into the mood to be serious.

Minato looked at her and Charmander started to get into making seals for a Justu. He needed to do it fast because this is not looking good for him. Rebecca moved at a faster pace then he could and got launched into a nearby tree and then blasted by flamethrower even father into the next three trees.

"This is the power of partnership and today we will show you what makes us good. CHARMANDER FLAMETHROWER." Said Rebecca

The flame on Charmander's tail grew and burned even hotter and he shot fourth his attack right at Minato. Minato looked at the attack appeared at the one Kunai before the attack hit.

" _Shit if I get hit by that powered up attack I'll be burned for good. Man she really is pissed now. I have never seen her like this before. So this is why she was training so hard before for these 2 years."_ Thought Minato

Just when Minato was going to teleport to a different spot something was happening with Charmander. There was a strange white glow happening around his body. Everyone there was again shocked at these events happing in front of them. Charmander started to change inside the white and then the light exploded and then died out and there stood something that was not Charmander. Standing there was a the newly evolved Charmeleon. Fugaku stood in front of the students and was pissed off that this shit had evolved her Charmander into Charmeleon.

Rebecca ran to her Charmeleon and hugged him.

"We did it buddy. You got to the next level in your life now let's see how we d….." Before she could finish Rebecca and Charmeleon both dropped to their knees and were out of the battle and there it was decided that Minato was the winner.

2 days later

Minato and Rebecca were both discharged from the Hospital after the battle. They then went to the school and sat in the class waiting for the trams to be picked. The Teacher read off the names slowly. He went over all the names and the only ones lift where…

"Alright now is Team 7, Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, And Rebecca Takagi. Your sensei will be Jiraiya." Said the Teacher

Everyone fell from their seats when they heard the name Jiraiya. Just then there was a puff of smoke and there was Jiraiya right in front of them.

"Hello to you all my name is Jiraiya and I'll be your sensei from now on. I see great things in all of you." Said Jiraiya as he looked over all of them

2 years later

"Alright Charmeleon Flamethrower!" yelled Rebecca as she and Charmeleon got separated from Minato and Kushina

Charmeleon fired his attack at the enemy ninja from the village of the clouds. Some of them got out of the way but the rest got roasted by Charmeleon. The Ninja regrouped and started going over with each other about their options with this Female Ninja. They scattered and ran all around Rebecca and Charmeleon. They keep looking at the two standing there waiting for the attack.

" _Well not a bad plan to run around us to try and make confused. But we won't fall for it."_ Thought Rebecca as she slowly looked down at her partner and did a faint nod

He nodded back to her and stared back at the enemy running around them. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down and listened to the footsteps of their feet hitting the ground as they passed them. About a quarter a mile away was the lead ninja of the cloud ninja. He sat on the branch of the tree with a long tube with a two darts ready for Rebecca and Charmeleon.

" _This should knock them out cold for a while."_ Thought the man as he readies the darts into the dart shooter

Rebecca and Charmeleon were getting tired more and more of these damn people kept showing up. It was never ending. They knew they were reaching the end of their power. Rebecca dropped to her knees and so did Charmeleon. About two miles from the battle Minato and Kushina were having a fight of their own as well. They stopped their attacks and looked at each other worried for their teammate. Her power was disappearing at a fast rate. They looked and nodded.

"We need to finish them off now and head for Rebecca." Said Minato in a claim tone with a hint of worry

Kushina nodded and got back into the battle at hand. Rebecca on her knees were tackled by the enemy and tied her up with rope and so was Charmeleon. They then tied up her arms and legs and for Charmeleon they tied up his arms, legs, and his mouth shut. They were then thrown to the ground and the enemy smirked at their catch. The leader came down from the trees and landed in front of her.

"Well, well looky what we caught here. We caught the famous Rebecca of the leaf village." Said the smiling Leader of the cloud ninja

One the of the ninja turned to the leader. "She has a got body on her way more mature than others I have seen for her age. I think we should rape her to teach her to dress in only her bra and pants to a mission. What you say boss." Said the ninja

The leader looked at him and then turned back to look at her. Then he went into deep thought.

" _Well raping her would be fun but I hate to try with that partner of hers here. He would most likely brake those ropes and kill all of us here. So let's try torturing her instead."_ Thought the leader

Rebecca looked over to her partner with tears in her eyes and mouthed "I'm so sorry for being weak."

The leader turned back around and looked all his men. "Men we are going to torture this woman and show here the power of the cloud village."

Everyone cheered as the leader got in front of her and grabbed her and pulled her up against the tree. He looked at her with disgust and throws a punch into her gut and she bends over in pain from the hit.

He grabs her hair and pulls her to look at him. "Do you see you're in a world of hurt and pain. I'll show you this pain and you won't be to get out of it." Said the leader to her as he landed some blows to her belly and she started to couch up blood

Charmeleon watched as his partner was beaten to an inch of her life and then something inside him snapped when they stopped their beating and she looked at him half dead and made a small smile before she was out cold from the beating and pain. They all turned to do the same to Charmeleon but before they could turn around there was an explosion of flames and then a loud roaring sound in the flames where it was coming from.

 _With Minato and Kushina_

They just finished off the last of the enemy when the ground began to shake like there was an earthquake happening. They turned in all directions to see where it was coming from. When they turned they saw a huge tower of flames coming up into the sky where they felt Rebecca's energy disappear at and Charmeleon's exploded like the largest fire jutsu had been used. They turned back to look at each other.

"We have to get over there now. I don't like what I'm seeing." Said Minato as he and Kushina dashed to the spot where Rebecca and Charmeleon are at

 _Back with The Cloud Ninja and Rebecca_

They all backed up for about 20 feet as the flames raged through the forest and the roaring and flames also started to die down as well. They all looked at what stood in front of them now. A large Dragon like being stood in front of them. It was black in color with red for inner wings. The underside of its belly was like a creamy tan color. It had a long neck and tail with a yellow and orange flame on the end of its tail. They looked at this 10 feet high Dragon with its eyes closed. They all took a step towards it and then it opened its eyes in a flash and roared at them. They all turned to the leader of the group.

"Boss, what do we do?" Asked of the Ninja as he was getting sacred of this whole thing

The leader stayed where he was and studied this Dragon for a while before he made his move. He flashed over to Rebecca's downed body and pulled her up and held a knife to her neck and then looked at the black dragon.

"If you move even an inch I'll slice her throat upon." Threaten the leader of the Cloud

In a blink of an eye the dragon was gone and he was sent flying into a row of trees. He looked up from the spot he landed and saw the dragon hunched over Rebecca and growling at the others as if telling them to back the fuck off now. The leader of the Cloud got back onto his feet and looked at the scene here in the forest.

"Men I want you to kill that Dragon and the Girl. This isn't worth the time anymore." Said the leader going back to his men

All the men drew their weapons and charged at the dragon. As soon as they were in reach the dragon grabbed one closest to him by his neck and opened his mouth and sank his teeth in his neck and then pulled and ripped out his throat and then dropped the now dead Ninja onto the group and swallowed the flesh he tore off. Then he turned his focus on to the last three of the group and looked them over. The Ninja to the right of the dragon start to move around him slowly and then went into making hand signs. His checks puffed out and he yelled: Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu. He blows it at the black dragon but all the dragon did was get into the air and flapped his wings and created a lot of wind that killed the fire. Before the ninja could do another Jutsu the dragon came down at high speeds and thrusted his hand through the person's body and through his heart. The dragon then pulled out his bloody hand out of the now dead body of the Ninja. The looks at the last two and roars. They started to back away but the dragon wasn't allowing them to live. He sucked in a lot of air and then let lose a powerful Flamethrower at the and hit its mark as they turned to run away and they were burnt and fell to the ground. The dragon turned and looked to the leader for the last time and roared so load that there were shock waves happening throughout the whole area.

" _Shit he just killed all my men and made it look easy. What have I gotten into with this Dragon?  
_ thought the Leader of the Ninja

He watched this for awhile and then noticed that the air in the area was starting to warm up. He looked around and wondered what the hell was going on and then he looked at the dragon and saw that it's body was started to glow in an orange light and was starting to heat up as well. Before he realized it The dragon slammed it's into the ground and then Flames exploded out of the and hit the Leader and incinerated the leader into ashes. When the battle ended Minato and Kushina arrived onto the scene and saw what happened to the enemy and what the Dragon did to them.

Kushina looked around, "Holy shit he killed all of them by himself. Badass." Said Kushina as she looked over the area and looking for Rebecca

Minato looked over by the dragon saw Rebecca laying on the ground unmoving and the dragon laying down next to her. He got closer and saw that the Dragon was crying. He moved closer and put his onto Rebecca's neck to feel for life.

" _Thank Kami she's alive."_ Thought Minato

He looked up at the Dragon. "Hey Charizard you can stand down we need to get her back to the village and then we'll see where that goes for her. She'll be happy to know you protected her like you did bud." Said Minato as he lifted Rebecca on to his back

"Hey Kushina let's go we need to head back and report in and head to the ER for Rebecca." Said Minato as he started to jump and head back to the village and Kushina taking one last look at the scene and left to get with Minato


	2. Making Choices

Chapter I

Making choices

 **Leaf Village**

 **12:00 pm**

 **Gravesite of the fallen ones**

 _(Start Playing Fallen Ones from Akame Ga Kill)_

It was the raining season for the leaf village as the rain continued to pour form the sky as if crying for those who had died a few nights before in the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox. Standing over the grave sites of Minato and Kushina was Rebecca as she just stood there looking at the names that are craved into the stone. Standing behind her leaning against a tree was the Jounin Boy with silver hair and a head band over his left eye. He stood there watching her as ordered by the third Hokage. She looked fine from what he could see. She bended down and lay some flowers on their gravesites and then got back up and turned around to walk away. Then she stopped.

"You can come out now, Kakashi." Said Rebecca as she stood in the rain with a claim look on her face

He stepped out of the shadows and walked in front of her.

"So what will you do, Rebecca?" Asked Kakashi

She turned and looked at him with a claim look on her face. She then looked to the ground and stayed like that for about a minute. She then looked back up at him and he saw tears in her eyes. The proud Rebecca was crying. She fell to her knees and grabbed her shoulders and started to ball her eyes out like a small child would after losing someone close to them. He walked over to her and brought her close to him and let her cry at the loss of her one and only family she had. She cried for minutes before she finally claimed down and got back to her feet. Kakashi also got to his feet and looked at her.

"So what do you do now, Rebecca?" Asked Kakashi again to her

She looked again at the grave site and looked back at him and turned and started to walk away. HE reached out to her but got a slap instead. She didn't look back as she walked down the street to the gate and Kakashi then knew what she was doing. He jumped in front of her and held out his hands and arms to stop her.

"Rebecca, stop where you are. I'm not letting you go through those gates." Said Kakashi as he stood in front of the most respected girl he ever meet in his life

She stood there looking at him with a blank look and started to move forward to the village gates. He stayed at his spot and watched her slowly getting closer.

"I'm not letting you go outside those gates damn it, Rebecca. This isn't what they would have wanted for you at all." Yelled Kakashi as she stepped closer to him and stopped in front of him

She pulled her arm back and balled her hand and she throw it at Kakashi and made him skid across the ground. He came to stop and rubbed his cheek where she had punched him. He looked at her for a while and she didn't move at all.

She took a deep breath and signed. "Look Kakashi you need to get out of my way now before I do harm you." Said Rebecca as she slowly looked up at him and slowly showed her face killing intent written on it

He was scared to say the least. Anyone would be if you had to face her in battle. "What are you running from huh, Rebecca. You have your friend's child here. He'll need you in his life." Said Kakashi

She looked to the ground. "That is the reason I have to leave, Kakashi." Said Rebecca as she once again stepped forward to leave the village. "If I stay here he wil never be the man I know he will be come and if I do stay then he is dead for sure because of who I am. So for his sake I'm leaving. I've had enough of this fucking shit ass village." Said Rebecca as she stopped next to Kakashi as he turned his head to look at her face

He shook his head. "So instead of doing your fucking job and protect him, you want to leave him here and let him defend for himself while you become an enemy of the whole nation, huh." Said Kakashi as he looked at her disappointed at her

She then started to walk towards the gate again and that was the straw for him. He turned around and yelled at her in the night time air. "I see you fucking bitch you never cared about anyone but yourself for all these years. I hope the Leaf sends the best Anbu after you and kill you, either that or you get killed by the other villages. You're a shit ninja Rebecca. No wonder why your home was attacked and destroyed by the White Dragon. I hope you get a gruesome fate by the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Acnologia."

That did it for her she turned and disappeared and grabbed him by the neck and let killing intent out. "you better hope some ninja come soon because I'm going to kill you for saying that name of the black dragon. And don't you ever say anything about my home or friends. I cared about Minato and Kushina." She said as she was about to land a punch on him Anbu showed up and saw the scene

"What the hell is going on here, Rebecca?" Asked the Anbu with the Dog mask

She threw Kakashi to the ground and looked at them with blank look. She pulled her hand to her sword and kept it there. The Anbu all grew tense knowing that this girl could kill them all right now. So then drew their Kunai and got ready for an attack from her. One of the Anbu with a Dragon Mask on looked to Kakashi and appeared in front of him.

"Kakashi-senpai, are you all right?" Asked the one in the dragon Mask

"Yeah I'm fine Tenzo." Said Kakashi as he got back to his feet and looked at the scene in front of him. Five Anbu had Rebecca from all sides but she didn't look faced by it at all

"Rebecca take your hand off your sword right now and come with us to Lord Third." Said the leader of the group

She takes her hand off her sword and goes with them. Kakashi and Tenzo wonder what the hell is going on that she would give in so easily. They lead her through the village as the remaining villagers look as her as if she is a monster. She looks around to see what the nine tails did to the village and the amount of death that is still here from the attack. As they got closer to the tower she started to get scared form this meeting with the third.

 _(At the Hokage Tower)_

The Hokage was seated at his desk when there was knock on his door.

"You may enter." Said the Hokage as he stopped his reports for the other kage

The Anbu entered with Rebecca as they entered the Hokage asked them to leave them alone. They did as they were told and left them be. The third took out his pipe and lit it and began to smoke it in his office. Rebecca took a seat and waited for him to be done. The Hokage finished his smoking and looked at her.

"So Rebecca what are you going to do now?" Asked The Hokage

Rebecca sat there thinking what she should say to the Hokage about what she should do. She thought about staying but could she that was the question. She looked out the window to the village and saw what has been done. She looked back to the Hokage.

"You don't want someone like me here at all, Sir." Said Rebecca as she started to get up to leave

The room grew hot as the Leader let out some intent to worn her to not even think on leaving this office until he was done with her. She turned and looked at him with fire in her eyes as well.

"You think I'm scared. I watched my home burn to the ground and for what because one island was scaring the World Government and so they ordered my home to be whipped off the map. They had no right and you Kages were given the commands and order to do that." Yelled Rebecca as she was standing in front of the Hokage

The Hokage just lowered his head. He knew what she was saying was the truth.

" _The Buster Call huh. So she remembers that day well. I can't blame her for all the hate she gets at all. I was the one who brought her here hoping to save her from all the pain but I was wrong I made it worse for her. And more than that I had to kill my friend but even so I let this girl live."_ Thought the Hokage as he looked at her

Rebecca turned to the and was about to open it when the Hokage spoke.

"You do have right to leave this place, Rebecca. But when you do I can't protect you anymore after you leave the village." He said as he looked at her back as she opened the door and left the room and the tower

she started to walk through the village and to her home when a small child step in front of her and looked at her. She looked at him and wondered what he wanted. He walked closer to her and bowed to her and Thanked her. Now that stundered her.

"Why are you thanking me for little one." She asked as she looked at him

"Because you saved my mom and dad from the fox when it attacked the village. So thank you for saving them lady." Said the kid

She bowed to him and smiled. "Your welcome kid."

After that she continued her walk through the village and next thing she knew she on the Hokage monument looking over the village. As she stood there she sat down and closed her eyes and breathed slowly in and out and then opened her eyes to see every one helping to rebuild the village. She stayed there for awhile and then she felt someone and knew who it was. She turned her head and saw the Hokage looking over the village with her.

"I See your still here after all, Rebecca. So have you made up your mind about staying here?" Asked the Hokage

(Start playing - Fairy Tail - Mavis)

She got back up and looked at him and then turned back to the village. "I have had alot of time to think on this and I'll stay for the village and for Naruto. This is my home and i'll protect it with my life." Said Rebecca and then she started to the edge of the head of the fourth and everyone could see her up there. The hokage wondered what she was doing then his eyes widened when she jumped off.

HE ran over to see if she didn't die and looked down and just when he did there came a black dragon flying past his face with Rebecca on his back. Chairzard blasted off and began to circle around the village and roaring to all and Rebecca waved to all she saw and then spoted Kakahsi and told him to land. So he did in front of the young lad.

Kakashi stopped and looked at the large dragon and Rebecca. "What do you want you, bitch."

She walked over to him and slapped him. He held his face form the slap she gave him and looked up to her. He was surprised to see her smiling at him with a warm smile that only she could do.

"I'm not going to ask you to forgive me for what i did, Kakashi, I will do better and raise Minato's kid. So don't worry i will raise him to be a great Ninja of the Leaf." Said Rebecca as she went and hugged him

He was surprised to see her hugging him. Charizard walked over also and roared and bent down and licked Kakashi in the face. Kakashi went and got the spit off his face and looked at Charizard and Rebecca and was about to say something when he saw them both smiling at him and laughing like kids. She stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Kakashi I know this is hard but we all will move forword into the future and not stay in the past. Even me and Charizard will move on, but I don't want you to stay in the past and blame yourself for their deaths, ok." Said Rebecca as she rubbed her parnter's head and looking at him

Kakashi looked at her and wondered why she was so forgiving to him after what he said to her eailer today. But someone must have changed her mind. He smiled at her and bowed his head to her and thanked her and left. She stood there and smiled as he left.

"He'll learn one day like we did, Charizard." Said Rebecca as she and Charizard left the village and went back home to rest up for the night.

 **(5 years later)**

At the house of one Naruto and Rebecca you could hear the clashing of hands, feet, and metal as Rebecca was training her little brother to become a young ninja in the world.

"Come on you little shit do better than that. If you can't even hit a girl like me then you will not serive in the world." Tanted Rebecca as she dodged a vally of punchs and kicks from her little brother

Naruto was breathing hard as he was running out of breath from just trying to land a hit on his big sister. Naruto was getting mad her for doing this to him all day.

"Would you fucking stop dodging me and let me hit you already." Said a panting Naruto as he was on the ground cauching his breath

Rebecca stopped moving and looked at him and Smiled. "Oh you think you could hit me if i stood still for you huh. I love to see that one day. But play time is over." Said Rebecca and the next thing Naruto knew was he was Kicked into the tree behind him and it cracked from the impact

Naruto slowly got back to his feet. "What the fuck, onee-san. That fucking hurt alot." Said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head

"Oh shut your mouth i didn't even hit you that hard with high heels on." Said his sister as she looked at him

She sat down on the log next to her and looked to sky as he was still finding his breath. She looked to the sky and then down to him.

(Start playing Fairytail- Predestination)

"Hey Naruto you know something?" Said Rebecca

Naruto looked up at her and asked her what she was thinking. HE was confused now as he wanted to know what what she was thing.

"This is the same spot that i had meet your dad and had your mom over 12 years ago. those were the days. Naruto if your ever put on Team 7 then remember this that team shares a bond that can never be broken at all. You laugh, you cry, you get up set, but that is together with your team together. That is what makes Team 7 the best team in the leaf. It's the bond of the people who make it." Said Rebecca with Respect at the memery's of the old team

Naruto was suprised to hear such words from his sister. She is known as the deadly killer, The Bloodhound. But that was along time ago. Now she is a normal woman with her loving Brother. As they were talking and laughing the wind picked up and they all know that meant Chairzard was flying around the area of Rebecca's house and looking for something to eat. They looked up and saw charizard fly past them and into the forest meaning he found some food to eat. The next thing you heard was a deer screaming and then nothing as Charizard most likely killed it.

"Well he knows how to kill that is for sure." Said Rebecca as she was laughing at that fact as Naruto went pale as a ghost

She looked at his faced laughed even harder at his reaction to her comment. naruto just shook his head and got the image of Charizard ripping the deer apart to eat it. Naruto finlly got the picture out of his and noticed that his sister stopped laughing. He turned to look at her and saw that she had her head hung low and looked sad.

"Hey sis what's wrong." asked a worried Naruto as his sister was always the one who smiled the brightest

She looked up at him and looked into his eyes. "Naruto i'm going on a mission in a week. I'll be gone for about i'd say a month. I can't get into details for the mission. But i love you, Naruto."

Naruto was surpirsed to hear this from his own sister and that kept it feom him. Now he was pissed.

"What the hell, Onee-san? Why the hell didn't you tell me this before. I thought you trusted me." Said Naruto as he was pissed at her

Just before Rebecca was going to get up, the wind picked up and then there was loud noise and dust came up between Naruto and his sister. The dust started to clear up and they started to see a shadow. Naruto ran forward and attacked the one who just showed up. Next thing he knew was he was on the ground and there was heavy breathing and then a loud roar happened. Rebecca ran over and jumped on top of the large being.

"Charizard stop it's Naruto. Don't kill him!" Yelled Rebecca as she hugged him

Charizard allowed the dust to full clear and he looked down to see it was indeed Naruto. Charizard got up off him and looked at the boy. He turned and walked to Rebecca and licked her face as he was saying he was sorry for this.

Rebecca put her hand on his face and looked him the eyes. "Hey no need to look down. Things happen now and then. It won't happen again i swear." Rebecca said as she looked at her brother and smiled at him

"Hey Naruto, Charizard let's go home. It's time for me to pack for the mission." Said Rebecca as she started to walk away

Beofre they got to far Naruto stopped. They all stopped when he did. Rebecca was about to turn around and ask what's going on. Before she could Naruto went and shouted.

"Fuck this shit. I'm talking to the Old man about this fucking mission." He said and when he was about to head to the village. he felt a tug on his arm and then he was on the ground with his sister ontop of him

He was about to start to yelling at her. but before he could he felt tears drop onto his face. He looked up to see his sister crying. He put his hand to her face and wondered what was wrong.

Before he could ask he was slapped in the face hard. "Naruto don't you fucking dare do that. I need you here in the village to look after my Daughter, Robin. If you go to the Hokage and yell and scream then you could get in trubble with him and the viilage. I don't need that for you or her. I want you and her to understand i'm doing this for you both.

Naruto looked down and nodded and understood on what she meant. After that they got up and walked back to his sister's home. and there waiting at the house was a small girl alittle older than Naruto himself. The girl had Brown hair, a blue tank top on, Pants, and normal ninja shoes on. she waited at the door onthe steps waiting for her mom to come home and unlock the door. She was working on the new books from the school and was working hard to get in and become a ninja like her mother.

"Robin, I'm back sweety." Yelled Rebecca as she was closing on the house

"Mom. welcome back i missed you." said Robin as she put the books away and ran over to her mother. Her mother caught her in her arms and swaug her around in the air and told her she loved her wilth all her heart

Naruto watched the scene as both Mother and Daughter were having the time of their lifes as they played with each other. Naruto saw enough and walked away from the scene and headed into the woods to think about his parents.

 _ **In the woods**_

Naruto was walking when he started to hear some kids. So he decided to go take a look.

 _ **Part of the woods with girl and some kids**_

The kids had the girl down on her knees.

"Hey you come say your sorry and like you mean it." Said the leader of the kids

The others just laughed at the scene in front of them. The girl was pushed onto her knees and she started to plea.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said over and over again as tears were falling from her eyes

The kids saw this and decided to get mean on her real qiuck. So they started to kick her and soon the girl was on the ground taking the kicking of the kids. Then there was a yell and the kids stopped kicking her and turned to see a kid with blond hair standing a feet away from them.

"Hey you stop huting that girl right now." Said Naruto

The kids stopped and looked at him.

"And who the hell are you, Kid." Said the leader of the kids

The girl on the ground looked up to get a better look at the boy who was trying to save her. Naruto looked at the girl. The girl had blue hair, red make-up on her cheeks, and was wearing black pants anf shirt and her eyes had a lavender color to them. She looked at him and wondered why he was here for.

Naruto raised his right hand and put it to his chest and smiled. "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become the next Hokage."

They heard this and laughed at that. "You become the Hokage. Don't make us laugh so much, Kid." Said the leader

Naruto got pissed at this and showed them a hand sign. "Clone Jutsu." Naruto said

They all got worried when he said that and then there was a puff and a clone appeared. They all looked at the clone and laugh at how bad it was. While they were laughing Naruto jumped the leader and started to punch him in the face.

"You'll see, I'll show you all that i will become the Hokage. You'll see." He said as he continued to punch the kid

Finally the others pulled him off and started to go at him pretty hard. Naruto just stayed on the ground as he was beaten by these kids. Then they all heard someone call the girls name.

"Hinata, where are you." Said the voice

That scared the kids and they ran away from Hinata and Naruto. The woman came into view and she had on robe that looked like it was a lavender color and had the same eyes as Hinata. Naruto opened his eyes to see the woman ran to the girl and hugged her tightly.

"HInata, i was so scared. Sweetheart why did you ran off and how did you get those injuries." asked the woman to the girl in a nice hug

Hinata looked upped up at the woman and cried into her shoulder. "Mom i'm so sorry for raning off like that. I was scared. but i was saved by that boy over there." She said as she pointed her finger to him

The mom turned to see Naruto getting up and in a sitting postion. He was staring at her and then turned his face to look away from her. The mother of the girl came over to him and kneeled down and gave him a hug. this surpirsed him because no one other than his sister ever showed any feels towards him all but the Hokage. She let go and looked into his big blue eyes.

"Thank you for proecting and saving my daughter, Naruto." Said HInata's mother

Naruto didn't know what to say at all to this lady. For once in life he was speechless to say none the least. Then Hinata came over and hugged him too and thanked him for what he did for her.

"Thank you, Naruto. I'll always remember this day for the rest of my life." Said Hinata as she let go of him and went back to her mother

Both mother and daughter looked at the boy and thanked him for what he did for her.

The mother turned to look at him and said, "Ifyou ever want to play with Hinata. then come ot the Hyuuga compound and you guys can play." Said Hinata's mother with a bright smile

Naruto was shocked to hear this and after a few mintues of shock he finally thanked them and sat there as he watch then leave and head for home. But one thing Natuto didn't know was that Robin watched the scene and saw everything. She thought about just going in and blasting away the kids bu she decided to let Naruto do it because she thought this was the right time for him to start making friends.

 _"Nice job, Naruto. Mom would be proud of you right now. Now you have your first friend. I'm proud."_ Thought Robin as she walked away form the scene and Naruto

Just above them was Charizard and Rebecca and they too saw what had happened as well and they looked each other and smiled and nodded at each other and headed back to the house. they didn't need to say words to each other to know they were proud of Naruto. Charizard roared before they were off to the house and shot a flamethower into the bright sky. It was his way of showing he was proud of him.

 **A/N: And that's a rap for this one. I hope you all liked it.**

 **Q's: What will come of Naruto now \with having a friend. What did you think of seeing hinata's mother and Rebecca's daughter. and finally what did yo think of the thing wotht he hokage, Rebecca and Kakashi.**


	3. The Acadmy

Chapter 2:

The Acadmy

It has been over 3 years since Naruto and Hintata meet each other. Everyday over the past three years they would play together everyday having lots of fun with each other. But one day HInata didn't show up to the park. Naruto waited all day for her to come and she didn't show at all. Naruto went back home after that and he never see her after that. he went to his apperment building and unlocked his apperment and wnet inside and threw the keys on the counter. After that he wnet to the bathroom and turned on the water and waited for it to worm up. When it warmed up he took off his clothes and went into the shower. He stayed there for about 30 minutes letting the water clean him. He let his mind wonder as to what happened to Hinata and his onee-chan. He hasn't seen Hinata all day and he really hasn't seen his sister in three years since she went out on the mission by herself and Charizard.

"I wonder where she is now." Said Naurto to himself as he let the water fall on to him

After that thought he turned the water off and got out of the shower and put a towel on and went to kicheten to grab a bite to eat. before he could grab a cup of ramen. He heard knocking on the his door and went to check it out. When he opened it he saw the old man standing at the door.

"Yes, what do you want today old man." Said Naruto as he looked at him

The Hokage looked up at Naruto and took a long puff of his pipe. "Naruto listen i have something to tell you. You won't like this news at all." Said the Third as he was holding back from the grave truth

Naruto's eyes widened from this. He didn't like the sound of those words at all. He was hoping for good news when he came to the door. He left the old man in and sat on the chair in the living room to hear the news about the mission. The Hokage took one more puff of pipe and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto we last contact with Rebecca three years ago. Ever since then i've had every good Ninja out looking for her. But had no luck so far in finding a trace of her anywhere. I'm sorry i have no other choice but to call off the search and declear her KIA." Said the Hokage with saddened face as he loved Rebecca as a daughter

Naruto's face went from shock to anger and pulled the Hokage to his feet and started to yell at him.

Naruto got up right in his face. "What the fuck do you mean your calling it off. Don't you fucking dare call of the search for my Sister. She would never give up not until she takes her last breath on this earth. So do not stop that search." Naruto said and by the end of that he was crying and won't believe that she was KIA.

The hokage saw he for the first time crying and wenr over and hugged the boy as he cryed into his shoulder. As this was going he thought about Robin. How was she taking her mother not being here for her all this time. The Hokage grabbed Naruto off his shoulder and looked at him in the face.

"Naruto, I need to ask you of this and that is how is Robin doing after all of this that has happened with her mother disapearing?" Asked the Hokage

"She hasn't beening talking to me or much of ther others at all snice this all started." Said Naruto

He was afraid of this. Robin really like her mother. He thought of one more thing. "Naruto how is Robin with Sasuke. Does she seem more upset around him." Asked the Hokage

"He and Her have fought on more than one time and old man she is not one girl i would want to fight. She is a monster like her mother. I mean come on Sasuke starts it all the time but she is the one to finsh it." Said Naruto with worry on his face for her

 **Sound village**

 **Somewhere in the village**

In a small room in the sound village was a single room that used for torturing people who were caught spying. In this room was five men one of witch has long black hair and white skin like a white snake. HIs name was Orochimaru and he is the leader of the Sound Village. But him and men weren't the only one's in this room alone. No for three years they have had Rebecca hold here for three years being beaten and raped for information on the leaf village. Orochimaru went over and grabbed her by her long black hair and lifted her head up so he could see her bloody face. When he looked he saw that she was blooding from the corner of her mouth and from her forhead.

"Well let's try this again, Rebecca." Said Orochimru as he pulled hard on her hair and she screamed "What are the defeneses and stragthes of the village. And how do i get to through the barrier. I know they changed it since i was gone. Oh and remember no matter how strong you are sooner or later you will brake."

Rebecca looked around for Charizard and found him straped down to the floor of the room. He was chained and his mouth was chained as well to keep him from using his fire attacks. Charizard opened his eyes to see Rebecca straped to chair with blood on her face and then he looked lower and show that she had no clothes on at all. She was looking at him and then there was a small nod of her head meaning it was time to get things started here and get back home. Orochimaru once again for the 100th time in that day pounched her in the gut.

"Tell me now, BITCH or you and your pet lizard there will both die today. I've had enough of this. Tell me now and i might think about not killing your cute daughter to get you to talk." Threatened Orochimaru and at the name of her daughter Rebecca's eyes widened

Orochimaru pulled his hand back and formed a fist again and was about to slam it back into her and then there was a ear shattering roar that blow out the glass inside the building and started to crake the stone and brick to, almost everyone was on their knees holding their ears shut because of the roar. Rebecca looked to her charizard and he put alot of his power into snapping the chains around his mouth and unleashed a mighty powerful roar that started to crack the brick and stone in the room and building. After the roaring stopped people started to get their senses back in order. Orochimaru was the first one back to his feet and looked at Charizard noticed that the chains started to show signs of cracking. He realised that the roar was powerful enough to weaken the metal and he started to break out of the chains. He turned to Rebecca and pulled out a kunai and started to walk over to her to finish her off before things got any worst here. He stopped in front of her and smiled and laughed at her.

"It's time to die now, Rebecca!" Said Orochimaru as he brought the kunai down onto her

But before he make contact with her there was a black of wind and then he felt something pounch him into the wall. He slowly looked up to see Charizard standing in front of Rebecca. He pulled himself out of the wall and was pissed beyond high heaven.

"Alright men it's time we killed those two once and for all. They have out lived their usefulness." Said Orochimaru as he and his men charged at Charizard and Rebecca.

Charizard knew this was no time to waste so he quickly went hind her and snapped off her chains tieing her down to the chair and throw her is ring back to her. She slipped it back on to her wrist and jumped out of the chair and land beside her friend. She looked at the ring and the stone inside the ring and thought to this day she might have to use this again, and that time is now.

"Charizard, it's time we get the hell out of here. You ready to use this again, bud." Said Rebecca as she and Charizard looked at the rinf and stone and he nodded at her to use it for this

Rebecca looked at the men coming to kill her and Charizard and thought this was a fucked up idea but this is the only thing to stop everyone here. She looked to Orochimaru and smiled at him as he got closer to her with his men.

"You wanted to see the real power that i have with my charizard you have a nice long look at the power of my Charizard taht i used to take down Minato in the past in the Chunin Exams back in the past." Said Rebecca as see looked to her friend

Orochimaru stopped as had a look of fear on her face at that saying she said.

 **(Start Playing** **アカメが斬る** **! Akame ga Kill - 06 Friend's Feelings OST 2** **)**

Rebecca touched her ring and the stone inside it and then there was a brought light comming from the ring and mirging with Charizard. No one knew what was happening here at all. In the light Charizard was changing. First his wings got bigger and then small one grow on his arms and then a new Horn grew on his between his other ones. Finally the light exploded and everyone rubbed their eye and then heard even louder roar and all looked to see Charzard has changed form. Charizard opened his eyes and turned to look at the men and Orochimaru. They all heard Rebecca yell the name.

"Come forth Charizard Y." Shouted Rebecca before she started to fall and before she hit the stone cold floor cCharizard caught her and laid her down gently. Then He turned and looked at the assholes that did that to his partner and friend. He roared and unleashed a mighty flamethower to everyone on the other side of the room. Orochimaru and his made the seals for the Eath style: Mud wall and used the jutsu to try and block the attack. They were keeping the attach at bay for about a minute before teh ground started to crack and be for long it exploded into pieces. Blowing everyone away. Orochimaru got up and charged right at Charizard and so did his men. That was the final mistake they would make on this day. Charizard roared and Charizard as well and ball his hand into a fist and was gathering energy to use something he hasn't used in a very long time.

"NOW YOU DIE, CHARIZARD." Yelled Orochimaru as he throw his kunai at Charizard's neck.

Charizard caught it in his mouth and when he was in range of Orochimaru. He slamed his fist into the ground and Fire exploded everyone as Charizard used the most powerful fire type attack that has been seen in along time. Charizard unleashed his Blast Burn and destoryed everything in the bulding. Orochimaru was blast out of the bulding and landed a couple houndered yards from the building and watched it as all of his men were crushed and killed when the foundation collapesed. Out of the smoke came Charizard and Rebecca. Charizard landed and sat Rebecca down and lowered his head and gave her clothes back to her before the fire and the collapese of the bulding destoyed them. Then he turned around and looked to see Orochimaru on the gorund. He flew over and spat out some of flames and looked at him with killing intent. HE roared and was getting ready to kill the man where he lay.

"Charizard, that is Enough. Leave him alone." Charizard stopped sucking air in and looked to his Parnter and wondered why not kill him. "I'm not stooping to his level at all. He is the one that muders people without reason. I will not be like him. I will not kill out of hate. Let's go."

Charizard turned around and saw that Rebecca was starting to get her clothes on and was having some issues putting her pants on and so he went over and help her to get them on since her right arm is broken and he ankle is twsted. when she got them on Charizard helped her up and she took one last look at Orochimaru and hopped on to Charizard and he flew away from the sound village.

 **(Leaf Village start of the Acadmy)**

Everyone was gathering in front of the Acadmy now as it was the start of the Acadmy for all the young ones were there. The main ones that were starting in the Acadmy were, Sasuke, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Naruto, and Robin. Everyone there either friends or rivals. Sasuke turned and started to walk towards Robin who had her face inside her book. He walked to her and see looked over her book to see him and wondered what he wanted this time. Sasuke stopped in front of her and slammed his fist into her face and made her skid across the ground and also made her lose her glasses. She stopped herself and wipped away some of the blood off her face and looked at him. He laughed at her and so did alot of the students there.

 _"That's it I have had enough of his mother fucking shit. I've let him hurt me so I would n't get to his level but now this is the last time."_ Thought Robin as she slowly got up and started to walk to Sasuke

Sasuke stopped laughing and looked at the girl walking slowly towards him. When Robin got up to him, she balled her hand into a fist and pulled her arm back and throw a good size pounch into his face and slammed him into the ground. The force of the pounch made the ground around Sasuke crack from the impact. Everyone who saw this was shocked none the less to see the great Sasuke Uchiha taken down a pag or two from his high horse. Robin went over and grabbed onto one of his arms and pulled it back behind him while she was ontop of his back with one of her feet on his spin.

"You picked the wrong girl to fuck with Uchiha. I have had enough of your fucking shit." Said Robin as she pulled alittle harder on his arm

"Ahhhhh, damn it stop it now, Robin. You'll brake my arm." Yelled Sasuke as he was in a lot of pain from this

Robin stopped pulling on his arm and looked down at him and smiled. "So how does it feel to be bested a woman huh, Sasuke. knowing that a woman took you down." Said Robin as she let go of his arm and got off him

Eveyone there couldn't believe that Robin just took down Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata were wide eyed seeing the normal claim and cool Robin get pissed and do that to him. Most of the boys cheered for Robin because even they didn't like Sasuke much. The girls on the other hand were pissed as hell and they all ran up to Robin demanded why she did that to their Sasuke. Robin sighed and picked her glasses up off the ground and put them back on to her face. Then she looked back to all the girls.

"Listen here you little bitches, I will never understand what you see in Sasuke here. But there is more than one guy here in the Village an dthe World. So get your heads out of your asses and start looking at the other men of this village besides Sasuke." Said Robin as she looked at the girls in the class with her

Naruto and Hinata both went over to Robin wispered into her ears. "Robin clain down we need to get to class now, plus you just hit Sasuke. I'm sure you'll be summoned for that." Said Naruto and HInata as they dragged her away

( **Outside the village gates)**

It has been 3 days since Rebecca and Charizard got away from Orochimaru and now they are almost at the Leaf village gates. Charizard was helping Rebecca move with her left arm around his neck as they slowly made it back to the Leaf village. They just made it out of the thick forest and are now comming up to the gates of the Leaf. Rebecca looked and saw te gates up ahead in front of them.

"Almost ther..." Rebecca was saying before she collapsed to the ground about 50 feet from the gates

The gaurds at the gate saw someone coming and then collapsed so they went over to the person and they all went wided eyed by who they were seeing.

""Holy shit, it's Rebecca and Charizard quick go find a medic and go inform the Hokage." Said one of the gate gaurds to the other one

The other one nodded and disappeared in a clould of smoke. The main gaurd looked over Rebecca and Charizard. Charizard looked to be fine somewhat but Rebecca was bad, She had a broken right arm and a twested foot. Plus it looked like she took a beating really bad also. The garud came back medic ninja and they looked at Rebecca and Charizard and took them to the ER to get treated on. Everyone in the village saw teh medic's rushing through the village with a girl and large dragon to the ER to be treated. Then it hit everyone that it was Rebecca and Charizard. Word spread around taht Rebecca frinlly came home and taht she was in the Er being treated.

After a few hours in the ER and Rebecca came out of the Hospital and all the rookies and sensei's were there to see and greet her again for comming back alive. Rebecca looked around in the crowd looking for her Daughter, Robin. After a few minutes of looking she couldn't find her at all. Then she heard footsteps behind her and then they stopped. She turned slowly around and there she was.

 **(start playinf-Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 36. The Heart to Believe)**

There they were Mother and Daughter looking at each other now. Robin finally ran to her Mother and Rebecca held her arm out and finally they meet together again.

"MOM, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH." Cried Robin as she cried into her mothers shoulders

"I miss you too, Robim. Mommy is so sorry for not comming home. But eveyday I was gone I thought of you and i have never stopped thinking of you my little girl. You and Naruto both. I missed you so much, Robin. I'll never let you again. I'll be there for you from now on." Said a crying Rebecca as Mother and Daughter hugged and cried into each others arms

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and were happy for them to get back together because maybe now Robin will smile more. As the whole scene was going on Sasuke moved through the crowd and came behind Rebecca and Robin and pounched Rebecca's right busted arm. Rebecca screamed and hit the ground in pain from the hit to her busted arm. Robin looked at her a dn then to Sasuke and got back to her feet and wanted nothing more than to kill the son of a bitch for doing that to her Mother. She looked to her and saw the amount of pain she was in and decided taht was the final straw.

She got back up and looked to Naruto, Hinata, and Charizard. "Naruto, Hinata and Charizard protect mom. I'm going to settle this."

 **(start playing One Piece Soundtrack - I will surpass you HD)**

Sasuke laughed at his handy work and then opened his eyes after he was done laughing and felt a fist slam into his face and hit the ground hard. He slammed down hard and cracked the earth but She wasn't done as she put more power into her pounch and pushed him further into the ground. Finally the earth was starting to split open as a giant crack was starting to open up in the area. Everyone moved back as the felt the earth start to shake really bad like an earthquack was happening. Everyone move to the roofs and saw there was a giant crack right down the whole complex and the buildings aroung the area with Robin and Sasuke started to brake into pieces and Finally they collasped. The dust stared to clear up after 5 mins. In those 5 mins there was silnce as hteir was no sound besides the pieces of the land that was still lose from the quack that hit. Finallu shadows were being seen and one of them was standing and the other couldn't be seen. Finally the dust clear and there was Robin standing and No Sasuke to be seen. Then Sasuke climbed out of the giant crack in th ground and fell to the ground and Robin smiled.

"You better not get back up again and i'll say this once, Sasuke. So listen up Stay away from my family. Or you get more than i put into the pounch." Said Robin as she jumped back up to the roofs and meet with eveyone there

Rebecca got up and went to her daughter and hugged her then pulled back and smiled at her. "I'm proud to have you in my Life, Robin."

Robin smiled "Thanks Mom."

Naruto and HInata were about to leave when Charizard got in front of them and wouldn't let them leave at all. He roared at them very loudly and pointed back towards Robin and Rebecca.

 _"Ahhh damn it all to hell. SHe found out. I'm so dead for letting Sasuke hit Robin and did nothing."_ Thought Naruto

 **A/N:**

 **And theat is a wrap of this chapter. There will be more Naruto and Hinata.**

 **Q1: What will happen to Sasuke for all of this**

 **Q2: Will there be anything wrong with Rebecca from now on with her health**

 **Q3: What happened to HInata's mother**

 **Q4; What did u all think of Charizard going mega to save Rebecca and get her back home**

 **Q5: and finally Orochimaru has been shown and what are his plans for the leaf**


	4. The BloodHound

Chapter 3:

The BloodHound

Naruto was at home laying in the lving living room when there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened it and saw it Hinata. He let her in and they sat down at the couch and for a mintue there was no talking as they looked at each other and blushed.

Naruto looked at her and thought just how cute she was. She looked back as well and blushed. Naruto and Hinata looked and soon their eyes closed and they started to get closer to each other. Then lips meet and they kissed and then broke up. Naruto and Hinata looked away.

Naruto turned alittle and looked at Hinata. _"Man i can't believe i kissed Hinata. I wonder if Hinata liked the kiss?"_ Thought Naruto

Hinata was thinking the samething as she blushed and played witht the helm of her of jacket. _"I wonder if i did good and if Naruto liked it."_ Thought Hinata

They both turned around. "Did you like the kiss?" They both said at the same time, after they found out they said it at the sametime they bulshed and laughed. After that they talked and laughed for awhile and then answered their question.

Naruto went first to tell his feelings. "Hinata, i didn't like the kiss..."

Now that worried the shit of out of her. She started to panic as her heart started to race. But Naruto took a deep breath and looked at her. "I loved the kiss, it's a sigh of our love for each other, and i'll never forget it." Said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her again and there melted into nothing as she let Naruto take over from there.

 **Center of the village near the large tree**

Kakashi and Rebecca were leaning against the large tree talking to each other about the old days. Kakashi looked over to Rebecca and looked at the arm she had broken. She looked to the skies and smiled and giggled alittle at the memories. Kakashi looked back at her and had a look on him wondering what was funny.

Rebecca looked back to him. "What, i'm justing remembering times with team 7."

Kakashi smiled and laughed alittle from that." I heard from the Hokage that you were a handful while being on the Team with Sensei and Kushina."

She looked to Kakashi and smiled at him with her eyes shut. "Yup, I sure was a handful always getting into things with the adults and always doing things my way and not working as a team at first." She said and then stepped away from the tree and looked back to the skies

"But you know all that changed after i went on a mission with Minato, Kushina, and Master Jiraiya. That was when i found out i was being selfless." Said Rebecca as she started to remember it and told Kakashi the events

 _ **(Flashback)**_

It was after the third great war ended That team 7 started to see that Rebecca was acting differnet from her normal self. First it was her clothing, she started to hear gray tank tops, a open vest over the shirt, and combat pants and combat boots all the time. She put the bottom half of her hair into a tie just below her lower back, But what really changed was her eyes. Those were no longer the king and caring eyes of Kushina's friend, no those were the eyes of a person who has seen war and a killer. Monthes after the war, Minato was made to be to the Hokage. After Rebecca stayed away from the village more and soon was never seen for months. It was reported by some Anbu who were tracking Rebecca that she looked like she was hunting people down and killing them off.

"It seems like she hasn't noticed us yet, Lord Hokage." Said the lead Anbu through his ear piece to the village

Minato was listening to the group as they followed her. "Alright Captian but stay away from her and don't let her motice you. If what reports are saying are true then she is the world famed BloodHound." Said Minato as he watch the village do their normal things while Kushina was sitting in the office with Minato

Kushina looked scared and upset, so he went over to her to try and claim her down. "Hey Kushina it's ok, Rebecca is going to be fine i know that. She is our teammate." Said Minato as he was rubbing Kushina's back

Rebecca moved through the jungle and then she stopped and got down low to the ground and sniff the ground and put her head down onto the ground and listened to the sounds in the ground. The Anbu stopped just about 100 feet behind her and reported back to the Hokage. "Sir this is the Captian of the Anbu portol here and she has stopped and gotten down low to the ground and is resting. We have no idea what she is doing. should we move closer to her?"

Minato listened and looked at Kushina and then repiled to them. "No don't move closer to her at all. She's listening for foot steps in the gorund. Don't move to much she is checking for any one around her." Said the Hokage

"Right, Lord Hokage." Said the Captain as he turned back to see that Rebecca got back to her feet and turned back around and was smiling like she had her prey sighted and cornered like the Bloodhound that she is. They watched closely as she pulled out something from her sides and heard metal and something sliding back into place.

The Anbu all looked at each other and woundered what the fuck they just heard. When they looked back she was gone. "Shit we lost her, Come in lord Hokage. This is the Captain." Said the Caption

"This is Minato go on what has happened over there?" Said Minato before their was any sound from them lord thrid came into the room and slamed the door shut

Lord Third looked at Minato and Kushina and had a very pissed off look on him. "You two tell those Anbu to pull out right now. They have no idea of the hell that is about to rain down on them." Said the Third as he looked at them

Minato and Kushina both looked shocked to hear this from the thrid Hokage. But Minato wanted more info on this matter. So he stepped up to lord Third and looked at him in the eyes.

"Sir what the hell have you kept from me and everyone here about Rebecca. Do you know why she is acting this way?" Asked Minato to the Third Hokage

Lord Thrid took a long puff of his pipe and thought he would never let the Ninja world know of her real past and that the one she told them was all a lie. He took one more puff of his pipe before he looked back at Minato and Kushina. "What i'm about to tell you about her is the real truth about her, The real Rebecca." Said The Third

"Rebecca wasn't born in the nations. She was born across the sea in a town that was the worse i have ever seen in my life. Her mom and dad were very bad, Her mother was a drug user and heavy drinker, Her father was a heavy drinker as well and when he was drunk he would beat her. Her mother would be so high on drugs she wouldn't know anyone at all and beat her to the point that she would be burised all over her. Finally one day her mother died from an overdose and that set her father off and he went after her. She feld and after that she went back to the house and grabbed a pillow and her fathers gun and put the pillow over his face and put the gun on top of it and pulled the trigger and killed him in cold blood. After that she lived on the streets and that was when i meet her. I took her back here and when she was old enough she went back to her country and joined the Black Ops unit there and made it through the ranks and after a few years she was doing solo missions and then earned her nickname the Bloodhound." Said The Third as he told the story

MInato and Kushina were wide eyed and scared to know this is the true past of their friend. They continued to listen to the Lord Third.

He stopped for a moment and took a puff from his pipe and let it out before he continued. "After that We the higher ups and her own people always had her out doing solo missions and info gathering missions. She always appected the missions and was glad she was doing something. But with her past she could never forget it at all. After that she started to take out taget after target with any kind of weapon but mostly with Guns." Said the third as he stopped again and looked out the window

This talk about guns started to scare Kushina and it also made Minato ask the question on his mind. "Lord Thrid, what is a gun?" Asked Minato

The thrid sighed and looekd back to the couple. "They are something that the ninja world isn't ready for. Rebecca is trained to use them to hunt down and kill her targets with those weapons. There are many types of them in the country she is from. Ranging small to large enough to blow a human in half. They are the one thing that can kill a ninja like us with no effert at all. Jiraya was there a while ago with Rebecca on mission for us and he saw her take out a building filled with people with a bomb and killed them all. I hate to say this but as he saw the building come down, he turned to looked at her and yell at her. But before he did he saw a smile on her face and the look in her eyes said she loved the screams of the people as that building fell." Finshed the Third

Minato and Kushina both listened to the story and then Minato got on his wireless ear piece and radioed the Anbu. "This is Minato, Captain you need to pull out now. Lord third told us the true of Rebecca and you need to get your men the hell out of there and leave now." Said Minato as he radioed the Captain of the Anbu

The Captian radioed back and signled his men to pack up and leave the area after hearing the Hokage tell them who they really were up against. "Pack up and let get the hell out of here, before we end up dead." Said the Captian

As they were all picked up and headed back the way they came they notice there was movment at all from the girl at all. They all stopped and looked around for any sign of her. Then they heard the sound of something metal sliding into place and something else sliding into place and clicking. They know this was bad so they picked up the pace and wanted to get the hell of here before she murdered them all.

 **(Start playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 OST-39 The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend)**

They moved slowly through the jungle as they looked around them to help them spot Rebecca. From what they heard she is a fully trained Black ops and Solider of her Country. When they stopped to rest for a moment one of them heard a sound a moved towards it to check it out and when he got closer to the grass where the sound came from he looked and saw nothing and turned around and looked over the area once more and saw nothing and started to move before one of the other Anbu yelled for him to look up and when he did there she was. She had her gun out and pointed at his head and before he could run She pulled the trigger and put a golf ball size hole in his head. After that the rest of the Anbu went from running to hunting her down.

"Lord Hokage, She just killed one of my men. We're going from moving out of the area to search and kill, sir." Said the Captian as he let go of the wireless radio and looked to his men and signaled them to move in three differnt ways to find and kill her. She has made an enemy of the leaf by killing an Anbu

The Hokage was pissed at Rebecca for killing one of there own men. He had no choice but to order her killed now. He reached over to his ear piece and was about to tell the men to kill her on sight. But before he could he heard fighting in the background.

"Damn it move out, move out now." Said the Captain as another one of his men was shot and killed

The last two of the Anbu regrouped and talked. "Damn it how the hell do we fight her. She's a damn killer. Plus having that gun in her hands puts her in her own league than us. FUCK!" Said the Captain

The other Anbu stayed to his Captains back and watched for her. "Captain, if we die here i want you to know i loved being with you until the end." The best friend of the Captain as he charged into the jungle and was lost in the darkness. The Captain yelled for him to get back here but it was no use he was gone. He waited in the darkness for about 10 minutes before there was sounds of metal clashing and then load shots going off. After the fighting stopped and he wondered who won. He didn't have to wait long before Rebecca came slowly out of the jungle and into the open. He drew his kunai and got ready to fight her as he saw she was reloading her gun and then she put it back away and smiled at him.

"Draw your weapon, Rebecca?" Said the Caption as he was ready to fight to the death

She smiled and showed her teeth and looked at him like a wolf ready to tear him to pieces. "Listen Captain, how about you put your weapon away and we fight hand to hand combat." Said Rebecca as she looked over to him and smiled with a look that only a Soilder could give

He put his weapon away and charged rgiht at her. He threw a punch at her face but she moved to fast and dodged it and uper cuted him under the chin. He gained his balance back and grabed her sides and punched her in the rib cage but she grabed the last punch and twisted his arm to behind his back. After that she put pressure to his arm and started to crack the bone abit. He wasn't letting his arm brake by this bitch. So he threw his head back and headbutted her. She let go and moved back from him.

She looked at him as he got back to his feet. "Not bad at all, but not good enough."

Before he had time to react she was infront of him and jumped up and kicked him in the neck and made him hit the tree hard with enough force from the kick and the tree it crushed his skull and made it to jelly. She walked over to the body and took his ear piece.

"Listen here Minato, I will kill anyone who comes after me. Do you understand i killed the four Anbu already and if you send any more people after me i'll turn them into road kill. Oh and stay away from my home I have the whole place wired to explode so if you even go near there, you'll blow up a 400 meter area. Maybe now you understand why I never told you who i really was. I'm a soldier from across the sea from a country that knows war and living in hell better than anyone. So stay away and that goes for you too, Kushina. I mean it if you send anyone else I'll kill them and send them back to you in pieces." Said Rebecca as she finished and crushed the ear piece

After that Minato sat down and wondered what to do now. He sat there in though as he ran through alot of things but none of them would work against Rebecca now. Not after learning the truth of her. He looked up to see Kushina still with the look of a scared woman knowing the truth of their friend.

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

After she told Kakashi about what she did in the past. She turned back to look at him and saw him white as a ghost and his eye was shot as white as a ghost also. She smiled at at him in the way that would give anyone who knew the truth of her to turn tail and run. It's the same smile of a Soldier she told him about. She looked away and laughed at him.

"Hey you need to laugh sometimes. But what i told you is the truth, Kakashi. I have killed more people than any of you here. Even right now I have my gun on holster on my side of my chest loaded and ready for combat." Said Rebeeca

Kakashi took a quick look and indeed she did have her weapon on her, It was the first he ever seen a gun in the flesh. He looked at her in the face and asked her.

"Hey does your Daughter know you are this killer and aren't from this land at all?" Asked Kakashi as he wondered if she ever told her that about her life

After he asked that She grabed him and threw him into the ground and got on top of him and looked up to see she drew she gun and pointed it right at his head and cocked the hammer back on it. "Listen here, Kakashi, there is no way i would ever tell my child about what i do and that she isn't a full Ninja here. She is happy here and that is all. I won't let her get blood of someone's life on her hands. Do i make myself clear." Said Rebeeca in a very dark and commading tone

Everyone around them ran away in fear knowing that anything now will set her off the deep end. Kakashi was staring at the girl that alot of Ninja came to fear. Plus he was staring down the barrel of gun too. Finally he signed. "Your right I shouldn't have asked that question. I'm sorry." He said

He waited for her to say something but instead she got off him and Holstered her gun back into her shoulder holster and put her hand out to him to help him back to his feet. He grabbed her hand and hopped back to his feet. He looked away from her. "Hey Kakashi, you need to understand that in my life and your life is differnet from everyone else's. I have grown up knowing only death and stealing. I don't want that for my Daughter at all." She said as she turned away and started to head back to her house in the forest to heal her arm and get some rest

He turned back around and watched her leave until she was no longer insight. He looked uo and saw that Jirayia was sitting in the tree listening to the whole thing. "So how long have you been up there master Jiraiya?" Asked Kakashi

He looked down and jumped down from the tree. He landed and looked at Kakashi. "For a while there i thought she'd kill you for sure." Said Jiraiya as he looked the mark of her gun still on his forehead

He lifted his hand to his forehead and could feel the mark from Rebeeca's gun still there. He looked back to Jiraiya. "I was scared to say the least. Man who know that she was this way and all i did was ask a question and that set her ass off and she almost shot me." Said Kakashi as he laughed alittle and rubbed the back of his head

He looked at Kakashi and shook his head. "Listen Kakashi, don't go asking questions like that to her. She did grow up in a country that was in a war of it's own. Plus she had a fucked up Childhood. So don't go asking things about her. She is still one of us but She is working for her country's Special Forces. She's trained to kill in Hand to Hand combat, and with guns. " Said Jiraiya as he tuened to leave and head for the tower to talk with the hokage

 _With Naruto and HInata_

They continued to make out before they heard runing outside of the building and stopped and wondered what was wrong. So Naruto got up from the bed and looked outside the window and ask one of the people what happened to scare them like that. One of them stopped.

"It's Rebeeca, she got pissed off and drew her weapon in public and so we all got the hell out there before someone got hurt." Said the man and he ran back off

Naruto slammed his window shut and went back to Hinata and sat back down with her. She looked at him and knew something off with him. "Hey Naruto, What's wrong?" Asked Hinata with concern in her voice

He took a breath and let it out. "It's my sister, I guess someone must of pissed her off. Poor man i hate to be him." Said Naruto as he turned and looked back to his sexy girl Girlfriend

After that he leaned in and kissed her again went back to making out with her.

 _With Sasuke_

He was at his house pacing back and forth from his defeat from Robin. He hated her more than anything and wanted to show her that she was nothing. He was up all night working on a plan to get her back for what she did. Then he had an idea to go after her mother and how her what it is about to mess with a uchiha. he would put his plan into action in the night when he knows that Rebecca will be asleep.

"I'll get you back, Robin. This time I'm going after your mother." Said Sasuke to himself

 _Back with Rebecca_

Rebecca got home and opened the door to the house and took off her cast on her arm and put it down. She walked through the house to check and see if Robin was home yet and she wasn't. So taking this time Rebecca went to the back of the house and opened the glass sliding doors looked at the back yard. She nodded and went back inside and went to her study and went to the closest and opened it up and looked for her Rifle and found it, took it out and closed the door. Then she went over and opened up a large box and took out the mags for it and closed it again. Then she went outside and put up some targets in large area's and put them far away and at long ranges. She took her rifle and sat down and got on her belly and got ready to test it out on differnet things where the targets are.

"Alright time to test this thing out. This is from my goverment so it should be buildet to go through anything. So let's test it out." She said to herself and loaded the mag with 5 rounds of ammo and put it in and pulled the slide back and now it was ready to fire

 _"Alright first target is 100 meters away That is 328 ft away, target is on a 3 inch thick of steel so let's see what it can do."_ Thought Rebecca as she looked through the scope of the gun and moved it around to look at the grass moving and it looked like it was moving at 5 mph

She took a breath and let it out slowly and then pulled the trigger. When it fired There was one hell of bang and force behind it as it did push her back alittle from the impact. Everything in the area was scared off from the sound of the gun going off. She put the gun down and went to see the damage of the gun and when she got to the target. She saw that the center of it was no longer there and then she went to the other side of it and saw taht the bullet went right throught the steel and tree.

 _"Damn i didn't know it was going to go through the tree as well. Well let's see what else i can do with it."_ Thought Rebecca as she went back over to the gun and aimed it 500 meters ahead of the first target

"Ok 2nd Target is 500 meters away that is 1640 feet away. Time to test it at that range." Said Rebecca as she aimed down the scope and made some ajustments to teh scope to see the target better

She aimed and took a nice big breath and took aim and pulled the trigger and fired the round in the target once again she let the gun rest on the ground and walked up to the target and hit the center again. She smiled and walked back got back to her belly again and aimed at the third Target.

She took aim and looked at the meter stick in the ground she placed and it was at the 800 meter mark and that is 2624 feet away and pulled teh trigger and hit it again and took aim at the next one and took out the fourth one taht was at 1200 meters away (3937 feet away) and took it out as well. now was the last one it was the furthest one away at one mile.

"Ok this is the one too really test it out at the mile marker (5280 feet)." She took aim and took along pause let out a nice slow breath as she slowly pulled the trigger of the rifle and watched the target and steel go into pieces as the buttet hit it

She pushed the mag release and took out the mag and smiled at her new weapon. "This is going to be useful when i go back on my solo missions soon. I have to ament that this gun does have some back lash to it. But it has the stopping power i need to take out my foes at long distance and save my Comrades from hidened foes. It doesn't matter if they hide behind a wall or not this will go through the stone like a kinfe through butter. I have to say the Barrett 50 caliber is the best weapon from my Country. Now i have what i need to find and kill those asses who want to harm my home land and the Leaf village." Said Rebecca as she picked up her weapon and carried it back inside her house

 _At the Hokage tower_

Jiraiya and Lord Third were talking about the events of the past few months when they heard a loud booming sound. Then there was four more like that one. They wondered what the hell that was about. After taht they thought about it and it then made sense.

"Rebecca?" They both said at the same Time

The Hokage spoke first. "Man that woman knows how to wake someone up. She is going to be the death of me and i think everyone heard those from here." said the Hokage as he was sitting in his office with Jiraiya

"Indeed sir, But that is why i'm here. I think she has gotten to dangeurs to have here any more. She threaten to kill Kakashi. She is getting to be bad for hte village. I think you should send her back to her Country." Said Jiraiya

The Hokage slammed his fist into the desk. "If i could i wouldn't she is signed here by her Special Forces of her country to help keep us safe. Yes i do agree taht she is alot more easly made angry but she has been through hell. Her country trains their people to fight until the last breath. Jiraiya do you know why she got the nickname the, BloodHound.?" Asked the Hokage

He shook his head no. "Well she got it because she could find and identiy anyone from a single picture. During the third ninja war she was called back to her Country and was asked to help in locating a emeny of the Country. From what i heard from the govermen there she found him in less then a week and put a buttet into him with a sniper rifle. Everyone who was sent before her was found out and killed. But she got the man and killed him." Said the Thrid

Jiraiya couldn't believe it that she found a man that was hiding for years and killed everyone who was after him and she got the kill. Plus after the war she killed four Anbu who are tracking her. _"Damn she is one woman i won't piss off."_ Thought Jiraiya as he thought about what she would do to him

 _Back with Rebecca_

She had her Barrett taken apart to clean it after firing it. She didn't hear the door open and close meaning that Robin got home from being out in the village. She went into the living room and saw a huge weapon and her mother cleaning it. Rebecca turned around it grab the bottle of gun lube to lube up the part on the gun and as she did she saw Robin standing there scared as shit.

 _"Ah shit how do i explain this too her. Fucking hell."_ Though Rebecca as she stared at her daughter

 **A/N:**

 **And that's a wrap on this weeks chapter of NHC. So what did you like most from this chapter. How did you like the fights. How did you like seeing the real Rebecca came to life. Oh and if any of you want to see how i came with the BloodHound for her then watch Black Lagoon and the OVA: Roberta's Blood Trail. And you'll see why i took alot of Roberta for Rebecca. I love that character the best in the show. also remember to review and have a nice day everyone.**

 **Q1: How will Robin handle the truth from her mother and how far along is Naruto and hinata along in their relashionship**

 **Q2: How many People heard the shots of the 50 cal in the village**

 **Q3: What is Sasuke up to and will he be going after Rebecca soon or will he get a taste of the BloodHound**

 **Q4: How you do like me adding in guns for the world of Naruto, don't worry only Rebecca and her Country use them**

 **Q5: How do you like that She is Speical Forces in her Country and in the Ninja world**

 **Q6: and finally you think someone will get shot soon if this keeps up with rebecca and her life and you think the Leaders of the Ninja villages will want her head sooner or later**


	5. The Meeting and Dragon King

**Adult themes, not for children**

Chapter 4:

The Meeting and Dragon King

Robin looked at her mother in horror as she looked at the large weapon she had on the table. Rebecca always thought she would tell her of her past and about what she does. But she never thought she would find out this way. Rebecca sat in silentice as she looked at her Daughter in the eyes and didn't know what to say to her at all at the moment. Finally the silence broke.

Robin walked over to her monther and grabbed her. "What the hell have you been doing all this time, Mother. what the hell is that weapon and why do you have it?" Asked Robin as she held on to her mother

Rebecca looked away and down to the floor. "I was meaning to tell you but i wasn't ready i was going to sometime in the future but i didn't know how you would react to what i do and where i'm from." said Rebecca as she slowly looked back to her daughter's face

She let go of her Mother and looked at her in a angry way. Rebecca got to her feet and looked at her. "I'll tell you but you won't like what i'm about to tell you." Said Rebecca as she pulled the chair back to her and sat down.

Robin pulled a chair as well and sat down in front of her Mother. Rebecca took a depth breath and let it out slowly. She then looked too her daughter's face and had this look on her face that said everything now on would be total war and scary as shit now.

"Where to start?" Asked Rebecca as she sat there with a scary ass look like one you would see from a complete murder before he kills you

She looked around for about a min before she looked back to her daughter. "Guess i begin at the begining of it all for me?" Said Rebecca as she started to remember the events that made her into who she is today

"It was 30 years ago in March when i lived with your grandparents. Your grandma and grandpa weren't the nicest people to live with at all. Your Grandparents were bad people who would hurt your mother alot. One day grandma died from a drug overdose. For awhile it was fine until that day when your gandfather had to much to drink and remebering mom's death finally set him off and he came at me with his gun i ran as he shot at me. With grandpa being drunk he fell over the rug and the gun slipped out of his hands." Explained Rebecca to her daughter

Robin was getting to the point where she thought she'd puke from hearing this and then before her Mother could tell the rest she rose her hand up to stop her and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She heard robin puke for good while before she stopped. Then came out and slapped her mother in the face with tears in her eyes.

"How could you, Mother. How could you do what you did to all the people. How can you go around and kill people?" Asked Robin as she cried

Rebecca grabed her hand and looked her in the face. "Robin, this is way you and me live into two worlds. I live the life of the bloodhound and you live as a Ninja of the leaf village. I have a feeling that with how far i have went in the last few years that the Kage will say i'm no longer wroth keeping alive and put a bounty on my head. If that comes to it then i'll leave and you have to stay here." Said Rebecca to her daughter

( _ **LAND OF IRON)**_

 _Meeting of the Five Kage_

In the Land of Iron the first ever meeting of all the Kage is now under way with the Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, and the Tsuchikage. The Mizukage is a woman to be in her early 30's, she had long red hair and is known as the Lava Woman. Next is the Raikage, he is a large tall man with dark skin, he is known as the fastest man live, Next is the Kazekage is the leader of the sand. then we have the Tsuchikage is in his 50's to 60's. He might be short but he is one of the stongest ninja in the world. and then we have the Hokage and he is the oldest and wisest in the room. They all sat around the table all looking ready to kill each other. The one to put a claming tone into this state is the Hokage.

He took out his pipe and lit it and smoked it a little to clam his nerves. After that he looked at the other Kages before him. "Alright everyone now why have you all summoned us here?" Asked the Hokage

Th First one to speak is the Raikage. "This concerns that BITCH you have in your village." Said the Raikage

The Hokage stopped smoking and looked at the Raikage with an evil glaire. "So this is all going to be about Rebecca huh. So Raikage what do you want to talk about." Said the Hokage in an upset maner

The Mizukage spoke up next. "What about dear old Rebecca. Raikage i hope your not trying to do something to the poor girl she is a friend of mine." Said the Mizukage with the same look as the Hokage

Raikage's chakra rose alittle and he slammed his fist into the table and smashed it. "She is a god damn killer. She needs to be gotten rid of now or she'll go on to kill more of us." Said the Raikage

That was when the Kazekage spoke up. " Rebecca has been of great help to our village in the past. But i have noticed that she is getting to be abit out of control as well." Said the Kazekage

The Hokage took another puff and spoke. "Well she is one of us in the Leaf and she is a bit hard to understand but she is a good kid. She wouldn't hurt or kill anyone who didn't need to have it done." Said the Hokage in claming tone about Rebecca

That was the last staw as the Raikage really blow up. He was pissed that the Hokage and Mizukage was defending her. So he stood up and let his chakra lose all over the place. lighting roared through out the room as his chkra spiked. "I have had it with you all. Rebecca is a hound and she needs to be put down NOW." Said the Raikage as he slammed his fist into the floor and put a hole in the floor of the room

Finally the Tsuchikage spoke up. "I agree Rebecca is out of line and needs to be dealt with right now. So i propose We put her on the most wanted list as Public Enemy Number 1. I know it takes half of us to do that so who wants her dead." Said the Tsuchikage

Everone but the Mizukage and the Hokage raised their hands voted to brand her as the worst person to ever be lefted alive. The Hokage and Mizukage were not happy with the out come of this whole thing at all. But they did have a job to do and it will be done. They all nodded and now all they needed to do was find Rebecca. Everyone looked at the Hokage.

The Hokage put out his pipe and looked at them with a sad face. "We can find her at the far edge of the land of fire where the land itself is raging from the earthquakes and volcano's blowing lava and rocks into the air." Said the Hokage as he felt sick for doing this to her

They all grabed there hat's and left to the land of Iron and headed for the bouders of the Land of Fire. They made it there and saw the land as waste land of nothing but ground for miles and volcano's blowing away. They walked for a while following the Hokage as he lead them to Rebecca. As they got closer they could hear her training as the land around them was changing slowly. Finlly the sounds were so loud that she had to close to them now. Then the sound stopped and they all froze to their spots. They looked around and saw that there was no one in sight. Right before there was a gust of wind they all moved and jumped out of the way. When the dust settled there standing in front of them was Rebecca.

Rebecca stood in front of the leaders of the five Villages ans smiled. "So you all have come to this part of the land of fire to challange me huh. Then you are wrong. You all have no idea who you are screwing with here." Said Rebecca as she talked to the Kages

The Raikage stepped up. "We are here because we all have dicided that you are a enemy to the general public and the others of the Ninja world. So we are here to kill you as you are now Public enemy #1." Said The Raikage

Rebecca looked at the five kage that were in front of her. After looking them over She let out a large amount of power. Even from where the Kages were they could feel the power she was releasing and the ground start to shake as well. They all stood there taking notes on her power level.

Rebecca stoped her power dead in the tracks and looked at them. "I can tell by looking at all of you taht your going to go all out out here and fight me like that. That's fine with me. Then i will fight at 100 % right off the bat." Said Rebecca as she looked at the Kage

That confused them as hell. They all thought that Rebecca always fight at 100. They all turned back to her and saw she raised her hands and started doing hand signs.

"Bird, Monky, Rat, Hare, serpent, Dragon. Secret Art: Full Dragon transformation." Said Rebecca

After she did the hand seals her whole body start to change. Her body start to get larger, there were small bumps starting to form where her spin is, Her clothes were being torn from the size increase, Her arms and legs start to get covered in scales, Arms and legs getting longer and larger her neck started to get longer and thicker, Her face was changing and looking more like a dragon's face. Her teeth geting longer and sharper, Then a long tail started to come out and ripped through her pants, Then there was a riping sound and there by her shoulder blades the skin ripped open and two large Wings came out. Her whole back got large armor plates on it. Finally her eyes changed to those like snakes. Finally there was flash of light as the area around them started to heat up. They all closed there eyes.

After that there are huge gust of wind as tehy were all thrown back from the force. They all opened their eyes slowly and looked around and didn't see Rebecca at all. after looking around they started to hear something like growling. The wind picked up again, then they looked around again and it was the Hokage who looked up and froze. The others followed and saw something that was out of a Fairy Tail. They saw a large red Dragon. The Dragon landed on top of a large mountion and got low to the ground and Roared. The force of the roar broke up the land in about 30 feet in every way possable.

 **(Start playing Fairy Tail - OST - Dragon King)**

 **"Well now shall we get started, Five Kages."** Asked the Dragon looking at the Kages and they were ants

They couldn't believe their eyes as Rebecca was now a Dragon. They all looked at each other and nodded. The Raikage started the attack start with his version of the Flying thunder God. He disapeared and reapeared in front of Rebecca and pulled his arm back and throw it forword and lands a powerful hit on her chest. The force of the blow made a thunder clap sound as he hit with everything he had in the punch. He jumped back and they waited for the dust clear. They didn't wait long as out of the dust and smoke came rebecca. She went high into the skies and looked down at them.

 **"Is that the best you have, Raikage. Please you have no chance against a real life Dragon like me. Now it's time i show you what a Dragon can do."** Said Rebecca

She started to suck in air and then there were Flames staring to form around the of her mouth. That was when the all ranfor it and tired to hid from the attack.

 **"Roar of the Fire Dragon king!"**

After saying that She let lose her Breath attack and unleashed it onto the land. The kage hid behind some large rocks but that proved to be bad as the attack went and destoyed everything in it path. The rocks blow apart and the kages were all blow back form teh force. After that Attack stopped tehy all got back to their feet and looked and saw what she did. The whole landscape was turned to molten lava. Only the place they were was untouched by her massive Attack. They looked up and saw Rebecca stand there looking down at them. They were about to make an attacks on her but before they could there was aloud roar and she slipped off the top of the mountion and landed hard on the ground at the base. She rolled and came to a stop on her side and and tehy all moved to her and they all pooled around her as her breathing getting out of control and then there was another roar and se sent a another roar of the frie dragon king out but this one went into the skies and she slipt the clouds in half. The hokage stepped in front of her and held his hand to her.

"That wound looks like your in alot of pain my girl." Said the Hokage as he looked over the scar she has on her chest right above her heart

She laid there on the ground as she let the pain take it's coruse on her body. She roared again as the pain was going up as her heart was starting to get out of control. They stood there and watched as she was in pain. The Raikage stepped forward and kicked her in the wound. She let out a blood screaming roar as the pain was going to continue. THe Hokage and Mizukage both stepped in front of her and the Raikage.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" Said a pissed off Raikage

"Saving her life." They both said to him at the same time

After saying that the ground started to move. They all turned to see her trying to get back to her feet.

 **(start playing Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 19. Fairy Tail Rises)**

They all moved from her and she tried to get bacl on her feet. Everytime she get back to her feet she;d fall again abd get right back up. The Hokage was yelling for her to stop or risk killing her self.

 **"That's fine by me but i have something i need to do and i will not die until i do that mission. I will continue to live even if it means i die. But i will hunt down the Dragon King and i will Kill him."** She said as she got back to her feet and roared out to the heavens

After that she opened her wings and flapped them to get back into the air. She stayed there for a bit and looked at them.

 **"Lord Hokage, before i leave for good i have something i want to say to all of you."**

That got them to listen. "What is it?" Asked the Mizukage

 **"Before there were Ckakra and Humans there were Dragons. Dragons ruled the world for years. Dragons wanted to live with Humans but others didn't so there was war over all dragons. After wards we got Humans involed and that started the Dragon king festival. During the war there was one Human who was more powerful than we thought and let him be and that is where we made a big mistake. He killed every dragon in his wake and bathed in their blood and finally he became a Dragon. This Dragon's name is, Acnologia, The Dragon King. I am the last dragon from the age of Dragons. SO stay out of teh way and let me find and battle him. He is my enemy. and you all should keep an out for the the missing ninjas of your villages they are up to no good."** said rebecca as she went into the skies and disapeared

The hokage looked at the rest and said "No one hear tells anyone of what we say today. She is someone we need for the future." He said and they all nodded

 _ **Village in the leaves**_

Naruto and HInata were out and about doing some shopping ot get food for Naruto's home. They were holding hands and talking when a large Shadow apeared above them and made the area go black as night. They looked up and saw a large Red Dragon flying over them and that dropped the bags of food and looked at the Dragon as it flew past then and into the Mountions of the land of fire. But before it did disapeared the dragon looked at them and smiled and winked and then flew off. Naruto looked back to Hinata and grabbed her and landed a very good kiss on her lips. He didn't care who saw this. After words he grabbed her hand ran them back to his home.

When he got them back to his home and shut the door and locked it. After words he walked over to Hinata and kissed her on the lips and she melted into the kiss. After that he grabbed the zipper of her coat and unzipped it and took it off her and put it on the couch. She hod on a back tank top shirt under her coat and it reallt fir her well. He continued to kiss her and fundle a few places to get hte flow going. HInata grabbed his hirt and pulled it off him and went back to kissing. She was feeling his chest.

 _"MMMMM his chest is really manly and it's really devolped for him being a few months older than me."_ THough Hinata

 _"MMM damn her body is really grown up for her age. Plus she is the biggest in the whole class. Damn Hinata you are the best."_ Thought Naruto as he continued to kiss and fundle her body

Naruto stopped kissing her and grabbed the botton on her pants and undid them and pulled them down and off her, and then he went ahead and took her shirt off too. He found that Hinata doesn't wear a bra.

"Well well looky here, someone is daring today." Said Naruto in a playful tone

HInata then looked away and blushed. "I'm sorry but my breasts are bigger than most of the others in our class and there is no sizes that will fit me." Said Hinata in a cute voice

Naruto went over to her and hugged her. "Hey it's ok because no matter what i love you as you are." Said Naruto as he held her to him

She turned in the hug and pulled him closer to her and kissed him. They hugged and kissed and Naruto felt his girlfriends breasts against his chest. _"Man they are so soft. I can't wait to get futher into this."_ thought Naruto

They broke apart and Naruto got his breath back and looked down to see her underwear. "Cute underwear, HInata. love the lavender flowers on it." Said Naruto as he looked at her underwear

Hinata smiled at him for the thoughtful comment on her underwear. She looked down and saw he had a bulge in his pants and then went to him and put her hands on him. "MMMMM someone is getting excited" Said Hinata put her hand on his bulging pants

"Well someone is getting more guts to try something like this." Said Naruto as he grabbed her underwear and pulled them down

Hinata stood in front of Naruto completly nude now. She then unbottoned his pants and pulled them down and the boxers to go with them as well. She stood there looking at his 5 inch dick. He then took Hinata's clothes and throw them into the bed room and his also and closed the door and locked it. He then walked back to her and planted a kiss on her and reached down and started to play with her breasts. She moaned into the kiss as his hands worked their magic on her soft young breasts. After some time he moved one of his hands and moved it down and rubbed hinata's pussy. She broke the kiss and moan loudly as she let the moan out.

"OH god yes, Naruto. Keep doing that. I feel so good thanks to you. I love you baby." Moaned/ half screamed HInata

Just outside the window was Charizard he was sent to check up on Hinata and Naruto. He flew up to his window and looked inside. He looked around for a bit and heard some voices inside. so he went and got closer and he heard what was going on inside. What he heard made him froze and he stopped flapping his wings. At that moment he came down and impacted the ground. Everyone in the building opened their windows and looked down to see Charizard in the ground with a look of shock and fright.

Naruto continued to finger hinata's pussy and more the faster he went the more she moved around and scream his name.

"Naruto just a little more. I'm almost there." Said Hinata as she continued to moan

Naruto pumped his finger into her one more time and then she screamed as she cae all over his hand. She stayed on her back for a little more time before she grabbed him and wispered into his ear. "Fuck me, Naruto."

Naruto laided her on her back and got ready to take her first time. He started to push in nice and slow until he hit something and looked to hinata.

"It's ok Naruto, i can handle it. Just go ahead and brake my barrier." Said Hinata as she waited for the pain to come

Naruto nodded and moved forward some more and broke her barrier. She screamed alittle from the pain and told naruto not to move until she tells him to. He ndded and stayed inside her until she said it was alright to move. It took a few minutes but she nodded it was ok to move. He started slow for alittle bit going in and out of her.

"Oh Naruto, you can go faster. I want to be pounded by you." Said Hinata as she looked into his eyes

He looked at the love of his life and nodded. "Ok baby get ready for now i'm going to be fucking you for real." Said Naruto

Before Hinata could ask by whta he meant. He begane to speed up inside her and she went crazy feeling the most love in her life by the man she loves. "Yes fuck me fuck me good, Naruto. I don't care what daddy thinks."

Naruto fucked Hinata until both of them could no longer hold and they both climaxed. After word they both laid on the couch in each others arms and smiled at each other and kissed. Hinata got back up and walked to the bedroom door and unlocked it and went inside and got her coat and put it back on but never zipped it back up. She went back to the counch and laid down with Naruto. He looked at her an dthe coat.

"Hey Hinata why do you wear that heavy coat all the time?" Asked Naruto

HInata looked down at her coat and turned to look at Naruto. "It was a persent from my mother. She got it for me because it was lavander in color and i love lavander flowers and the color. So i have it on all the time to think of my mother." Said Hinata

They stayed on the counch holding each other for awhile before Naruto sat up screamed bloody murder.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Asked Hinata

HE turned to look at her and he was pale as a ghost. "We had sex and we didn't ask your father if it was ok. I'm a dead man for this." He said as he was hold his throat

HInata sat up too and she went white same as him. Then got her color back and grabbed him and throw him onto the couch and kissed him. "Don't worry about father. Leave him to me, baby. Just enjoy the day we have and one more thing i'm not leaving here until tommorow morning. I'm spending teh night, Naruto." Said HInata in a happy tone

Naruto jumped up and grabbed her and spun her around and kissed her. He was happy she was staying.

 _ **Home of Rebecca**_

Charizard got to the house and landed in the yard and walked into the house and found Rebecca's clothes on the ground and them heading into the living room. He followed them and saw her nude on the couch and reading with her glasses on. She looked over the book and saw that he was back.

"Ah welcome back, Charizard. So are they doing well?"Asked Rebecca

Charizard stood there and then he fell to the floor and was out cold again. She raised her eye brow and woundered what happened to him. SHe thought about it for a while and then she blushed and her face was hot a on stove top.

 _"Man Naruto has fucked up big now. Hiashi is going to kill him with the familly sword or mane him."_ Thought Rebecca as she could picture him running away as he is chasing him with the sword

She got up and put her book down and went in the bathroom and took some pills for her heart. She looked up to the ceiling and wondered what Robin was up to up there.

"Most likely sleeping in the nude like always. she did go through some harsh training with me after all." She said and smiled at the training her daughter put herself through

 _"But i am going to need to but her some new clothes as the ones she had are torn to pieces because of training."_ Thought Rebecca

 **A/N: and that ends this chapter. I hope you all liked this one and there one some lemons for you all i hope you liked those. Please leave a nice long reveiw because i like seeing those.**

 **Q1: WHat did you think of the kages saying rebecca is a bad person**

 **Q2: How well did Robin take the news of her mother**

 **Q3: How did you like Her Dragon form**

 **Q4: Now since Acnologia's name is said will he come out and pay the world a vist**

 **Q5: DId you think taht Naruto and Hinata are to young for teh sex life of there love**

 **Q6: What the hell happened to Charizard**

 **Q7: Rebecca and her daughter are one fucked up familly of girls to walk around nude at there own home since it is only a few miles from the village**


	6. The Legendary Blue eyes White Dragon

Chapter 5:

The Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon

It was night time for the leaf as Robin was sound alseep in her bed up stairs and Rebecca was still on the couch reading her book and Chaizard was sound asleep as he was laying down next to her on the floor next the couch. Rebecca got back to her feet and walked outside and sat on her steps and looked to the skies and saw the stars out and wondered to herself.

 _"I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon in the world and it will shake the ninja war."_ Thought Rebecca as she sat there in the warm night just thinking

As she sat on the steps of her house in the warm summer night, she looked back down from the stars and looked to the road that leads to her house and saw a person comming to the gates of the house and opened them and walked to her. Rebecca had to look a bit harder to see the person by when she focused on the person she saw who it was. It was her girlfriend, Anko Mitarashi.

Anko sat down next to her. "Hey you, long time no see." Said Anko as she looked at her girlfriend as she looked deep in thought

Rebecca lifted her head and looked to Anko. "Hey, it sure has been along time huh. How are you doing, Anko." Asked Rebecca as she hasn't seen her in about a few months

Anko put her finger under Rebecca's chin and moved her head to really look at her face in the moon light. "Hey have i ever told you that you look like an angle in the moon light." Said Anko as she looked into her Girlfriends eyes

Rebecca giggled atlittle at her girlfriends things she likes to do to her. "No i don't think you ever said that to me right, baby." Said Rebecca in a soft sweet voice

Anko leaned in and closed her eyes as she and Rebecca got closer to each other and kissed and made out on the steps of her house. As they kissed the warm night air was hitting Rebecca and making her body heat up more than normal. They broke the kiss and had to stop to get air. They looked to each other and laughed. They stopped laughing and they sat there looking at the skies in the night and looked at the stars. Anko slowly put her hand on Rebecca's back and started to rub it alittle. After a while Rebecca started to feel some pain. She fell to her knees and started to breath hard as if she was starting to have a heart attack. Anko got up and went to her and tried to help her.

"Rebecca what's wrong?" Asked Anko as she put her hand on Rebecca's back

As soon she put her hand on Rebecca's back, Rebecca turned and slapped her hand away and looked at her with those cold eyes of her. Anko stepped back some and had look of shock as she never slapped her before. She looked at Rebecca and saw that she had the eyes of the bloodhound on her. Anko took a breath and stepped closer to Rebecca. Rebecca turned her head alittle and had some tears in her eyes.

"Anko, please stay away from me." Rebecca said as she let tears go down

Anko looked to where she had her hand before and there she saw it a large seal that is in the form of the Legendary White Dragon. That was when she looked at Rebecca and she back away and had a look of fear in her eyes as she finally put together the seal and the design of the seal. She put a hand to her mouth and just looked at the seal that covered most of Rebecca's back.

"Rebecca, that seal on your back looks like the Legendary White Dragon of The North." Said Anko as she looked at the seal. "Why do you have a seal like that for in the first place."

Rebecca tired to put her arms around her back to hid the seal from her but try as she might she couldn't hid the seal that has caused so much pain in her life. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer as she finalyy started to cry. Anko went over to her and as soon as she did her normal happy eyes were filled with rage.

 **"Keep your hands off me, you dirty Human."** Said a voice that wasn't Rebecca's voice

Anko really backed off and took some steps away from her. There was an blue aura that looked to be a bluesh sliver color comming from Rebecca as the seal on her back started to glow. Rebecca fought against the seal and is trying to kept it under control. "Anko you have to get yourself and my Daughter out of here NOW, i don't know how much longer i can keep him at bay." Said Rebecca as she was in a lot pf pain

Anko wanted to protest against her but it was useless as she was right. She ran into the house and ran up stairs and grabbed Robin out of her bed and telported to the inisde of the village.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Hokage tower**_

The Third Hokage and Inoichi Yamanaka were trying to get info from the girl that they got from the recent mission to find Orochimaru. From what Inoichi has found out so far from his mind transfer Jutsu is taht Orochimaru left the base sometime ago and left her in charge of it.

"So what's your name girl?" Asked the Hokage to the Red haired girl

"Fuck you asshole, like i'll ever tell you." Said the Red haired girl

The Hokage stepped in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "LIsten i need what you know and i can get it any way i want. So either you tell me what i want to know or i have Inoichi go back into your mind." Said the Hokage in a very gentle tone

She signed and let the Hokage ask what he wanted to know. "Go on lord Hokage ask away." She said as she sat in a chair in a room with only the Hokage and Inoichi

"Do you know where Orochimaru is hiding at?" Asked the Hokage

She looked to him and answered, "I don't now where he is at. All he did was leave me in charge of the hide out you all found." Said the Red Haired girl

The Hokage looked to Inoichi and he nodded telling him that she was telling the truth. He turned back to her and asked, "So what is your name?"

She looked at him surprised that he wanted to know her name at all. She signed and even smiled a little knowing someone wanted to know her name. "It's Karin...Karin Uzumaki."

At that moment they all went wide eyed as she said the one name that they all thought dieded out along time ago. Before the Hokage could ask anything else there was a small shaking at first and then get started to grow as time passed and beofre they all know what was happening, Karin screamed and went down on to the floor on her knees as she was holding her head.

"What's wrong, Karin?" Asked The Hokage as the shaking was getting worse

Karin finally stopped and rose her up and looked out the window and pointed to something that outside the walls. "Hey what's that?" Asked Karin

They looked at what she was pointing to and saw a large Bluesh Sliver pilear of Aura was going up into the skies. They looked at the pilear of light and that was when they realised it was comming from Rebecca's home. The Hokage turned to Karin and picked her up and asked, "What the Hell did you see in that pilear of Light."

She looked scared as shit and was shaking too. "I saw...I saw...I saw the outline of a Dragon in the light."

That was all they needed and before they could get people together, Anko appeared in the room with Robin in her arms. She put Robin done on the floor and looked out the window to see the pilear of light going into the air.

"Anko, what the hell happened over there?" Asked The Hokage

Anko looked like hell. "I don't know but i saw that Rebecca had a seal on her back that looked like the Legendary White Dragon of the North." Said Anko as she looked at the Hokage

This surprised everyone in the room. Even the Hokage didn't know of the seal on her back.

 _"What the hell did you do 30 years ago, Rebecca and why did you keep this from me?"_ Thought The Hokage

By now everyone in the village could see the pilear of light rising up into the night skies and lighting up the sky as if it was day light outside. They all wondered what was going on as the light was comming from the Takagi household. Then in the distance they could hear a loud roar happening as if something was comming out of the Pilear of light. They all watched a the Light started to change. First it was a pair of Large Wings, then a long tail, after came two large power legs and feet, and then two long arms with claws on the ends of them, and then a large chest and finally the neck and head came out and finally The Dragon Roared out to all to hear the mighty fury of the Dragon of Legends.

They all looked to see the Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon has been released into the world again. Blue Eyes looked at the Village and flew high into the skies and started to charge of his White Lighting attack. Everyone in the village that were normal people ran for it as the rest of the village went into battle against the great Blue Eyes White Dragon. Four Ninja got in front of the gates and did the hand seals and shouted, "Earth Style: Mud Dome".

A large Dome made of earth and mud formed around around the Village as Blue Eyes finally charged his Attack and unleashed it. The Blast hit the dome and it was holding it back as everyone could hear the Dragon roaring as the he continued to atack the dome. Before Long there were crack's in the Dome and then it broke apart as the Attack blasted through it and struck the village destorying homes and blasting everything into the earth. Blue Eyes continued this attack and moved it along the ground destorying everything it path. Finally it stopped and looked at his handy work and then Roared. The Hokage looked at the damage done to his Village and looked at the Dragon and decided taht this needed to end now. He did the Seals for the Summoning Jutsu.

Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram, "Summoning Jutsu, Monkey King Emma."

There was a large puff of smoke and came out was The Hokages Summon animal, Monkey King Emma. Emma looked to see The Large White Dragon. He freaked out.

"What The hell is the Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon doing in the village, Sarutobi?" Asked the Monkey king

Even The Third didn't have an answer to that question as even he didn't know that Rebecca had it sealed inside herself. He looked around the village and saw people running in fear as the Blue Eyes White Dragon roared again as the flames spred through out the village. Many of the Ninja were now about to start an attack on him. He looked back up at the Dragon and wondered if Rebecca's will was still there somewhere. But he had no time to think on that as it was now time to act on this fearsome Dragon know in legends as the One true Dragon of Light.

"Everyone Listen to me." Yelled the Hokage as he looked at all the ninja who stood before him

"We are about to battle the Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon. This is not the samething as what we did 12 years ago against the Nine Tails. We will fight the Dragon and we will win again." Yelled the Hokage to his people and then he turned and charged at the Dragon

Blue Eyes looked down and saw the army of Ninja who were standing before him. **"You all think you can challange the great Blue Eyes to a battle. So what you can do in the face of a real Legend."** Said Blue Eyes as he flew past them all and landed in the center of the village

They all changed the charge and attacked the Blue Eyes White Dragon with all they got. Emma turned into a staff and the Hokage extended it and hit him in the chest and started to fight against the Dragon. Kakashi came in a with lighting blade into Blue Eyes's legs and Guy hit him with a powerful punch in the face that sent him to the ground. Once he was on the ground that was when everyone else attacked the Dragon while he was on the ground

Blue eyes roared out in pain as the amount of damage he was taking from the jutsu as they all hit his scales. After awhile he finally got back on to his feet and and opened his wings and took back into the skies and roared again as he started to charge his White Lighting Attack again.

 _ **In the mind of Blue Eyes**_

Rebecca watched as the Blue Eyes White Dragon continued his attack on the village, killing many people as he blasted the village with his White Lighting as he wants to destory everything in his sights. She could tell the last of will was fadingaway as the will of Blue Eyes was finally about to get rid of her once and for all. She closed her eyes and waited for fate to do the deed. As she felt herself slipping away there was a voice calling out to her. She felt the area around her had a nice warm feeling to it. Like that when your held close to your mom or dad. This feels like a warmth she had forgotten long ago. She again heard a heard a voice call out to her. She opened her eyes and scaned the area she was in and looked for the voice. She looked and looked and still couldn't find the voice that was talking to her.

"Where are you and who are you?" Asked Rebecca as she tried to figure out the voice that was speaking to her

"You know who I am, Ashley." Said the Voice

Now that made Rebecca freeze in place. Only a very few People knew her real name and ever said it to her. She stopped and looked in front of herself and started to see a person come into view. She had long flowing red hair and a long dress on that was red also. She then knew who was standing in front of her.

"Kushina?" Whispered Rebecca as she was seeing Kushina in front of her

She giggled alittle and looked to her. "Now you remember, Ashley."

Her eyes softened and she ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry for not being there all those years ago. I'm so sorry." Said a crying Rebecca

She put her arms around her and hugged her. "It's not your fault, Ashley. You were doing your duty to the village and i could never hate you even after all you have done." Said Kushina with a wide smile on her face

She got out of the hug and looked at her in the face. "You know of what i have done." Said Rebecca with a hint of fear in her voice

"Yes and i don't care. Your not a monster like the villagers say you are." Said Kushina as she looked at Rebecca

Rebecca looked away from and felt ashamed by the way she has been in the last 12 years. Kushina walked to her and lifted her head to look at her. "Hey Ashley, Your not a monster. Your my teammte. I always knew you were a good person in heart."

After hearing that Rebecca fell to the ground and cried as she thought her friends would see her as the monster she was. But here was Kushina and she liked her as is and told her that she wasn't a monster. Kushina stepped over to her and held out her hand and Rebecca took it and got back to her feet. "Kushina, thank you so much for not hating me for whtat i have done." Said Rebecca

"It's ok sweetie, i understand why you were like you were." Said Kushina as she smiled and forgave Rebecca

Then as their little moment was going good they could hear a voice outside during the battle.

 **Back with the battle**

Just Before Blue eyes unleashed his White Lighting attack again he was hit under his chin and he fired it into the night skies. He looked around and roared wondering who would dare do that to him. He turned to look in front of him and there flapping his wings and looking at Blue eyes was Charizard. Charizard roared out and challanged him to battle. Blue eyes took to the air and stayed there waiting for Charizard to make a move. Charizard fired his flamethrower attack and landed a hit on Blue eyes and pushed him back alittle in the air. The powerful flames hit him hard and he roared in pain as the flames burned on his scales. he fired his White Lighting and Charizard moved fast out of the blast and flew straght into Blue eyes and attacked him head on. Blue eyes went for a biting attack too end this now but he missed and Charizard got under him again and uper cutted him.

off to the distance was a crowd of People who had got out of the village and was watching the battle rage of as Blue eyes was now in the skies fighting Charizard. Robin looked up and saw that her mother's Charizard was fighting the powerful Dragon.

 _"Be careful Charizard."_ Thought Robin as she watched the fight go on

Down in the village was Anko and Karin as they were looking around the village as it was buring to the ground. She looked up to see her girlfriend in the form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. She looked to Karin and moved to her and shook her.

"Karin, please wake up." Said Anko as she shook her trying to get her to wake up

Karin started to open her eyes and looked around to see the village in ruines. "What the hell happened here. It's like a war zone." Said Karin as she saw the village was in ruines and then heard something in the skies and looked up and saw two Dragons fighting it out in the skies.

She saw one was Black with a yellow and orange flame on the end of his tail. The other was Large Bluesh Sliver Dragon that was larger than the other. They fired their attacks and missed and then they charged and clashed in mid air. The clashing made a shock wave and blast rubble into the air and threw people people around alittle. Anko grabbed her and salpped her across the face.

"Karin please save her. I want Rebecca back. Please do it and save the village?" Asked Anko as she cried asking Karin to save her

Karin looked up and looked at the Large Blue Dragon fighting and guessed that was her. She looked back to the girl. "Why should I help her she did kidnap me and then you went ahead and tortored me." Said Karin

"I know but we were just follow orders but please you have to save her before his will takes over her's." Said Anko as she watched as Charizard and Blue eyes clashed and a shock wave was shot out

She looked up and used her Chakra to see her's and it was faint but it was there and growing stronger every minute. She smiled when she felt a warm feeling coming from the body of Blue Eyes. Charizardfell from the skies and roared and slamed down into the ground and rose back up and she turned to look at the large Black Dragon. He had injures all over his body from the fight. He roared and fell to one knee from the battle and spat out blood as Karin went to him and looked at him. He snapped his head and roared at her and fired a flamethrower at her. Anko jumped onto her and pulled her to the ground. She looked and Saw Charizard open his wings and got back into the air and charged at Blue Eyes with a sonic boom as if thunder had sounded. He grabbed Blue Eyes by his neck and threw him into the ground. Then hit him with his most powerful attack. He flew down and flames started to go around him and then he transfered all of the flames into his fist and Slamed it into the ground making it eruped with the power of one of Tsunade's pouches. Flames came out and hit Blue Eyes with all Charizard could muster up. The whole area exploded with Fire. Everyone waited as the fire died down.

"Our homes are gone." Said a villager

"She caused this." Said a an old lady and turned and pointed at still nude Robin

She pointed to herself and looked at everyone one. "Me?"

Everyone started to move around her and closed her in. "This is you and your mother's fault, Robin." Everyone said one by one

"Your not allowed to live, Robin." Said Another one

Finally everyone from the class of students except Sasuke stepped up to for her. Charizard landed down to and roared to them all to back off. Naruto stepped up. "Listen here all of you motherfuckers out there?"

They all shut up and was very upset to hear the demon talk like that to them. They moved closer to the kids and wanted nothing more but to hurt them just then as they were coming closer to the kids Chairzard fire a flamethrower around the ground and spun around and made them back off. He had a look of rage against anyone who would stand against Robin. Naruto walked infront and looked at each and everyone of them.

"Listen here I'm sick of asses like you people who make lives like Rebecca and Robin have such fucked up lives. So what if Rebecca isn't born in the Village, she still wears the headband once ina while and that makes her one of us, Robin is borna dn raised here so fucking stop maing her feel like shit. My sister is the way she is because of all of you people." Said Naruto to each and every one of them

That was when the earth started to shake and the ground was begining to crack. Charizard looked back tot he site where Blue Eyes was and thought that blast Burn should have knocked him for a bit longer. Just as he was thinking he heard a voice and looked to see The Third Hokage.

"Naruto Speaks the truth. As it is now Blue eyes is waking back up and when he gets out of the rubble he will blast a crater into the village and kill everyone here." Said the Hokage as he looked at everyone. "But I have something that just might save us all if Robin can use this power as well as her Mother can."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue stone with a syemble on it. "I think it's time i give this back to you and see if you can use the same power as your mother. Robin this is the Charizardite X, it allows him to trasform into his X form. It will incress his attack power and Put him on pare with Blue Eyes. Please do this and here is your mother necklese. Now go and show us you can reach her."

Robin slowly reached and took ahold of the stone and looked to Charizard. He bent down and looked at her. She looked down from his face and he could see a single tear leave her eye. Now he was worried she never showed her feelings to anyone but her mother. Not even to him. She got high on her feet and hugged him. "Thank you, Charizard. I love you so much. I'm sorry for being cold to you. I always thought you didn't like me."

Now that surprised him. He looked at her and licked her face and then stood tall for her. It's his way of saying he would be there to protect her and her mother. He then looked at her and nodded to the necklese he was wearing and she was confused. Naruto stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. "He wants you to put the stone in the center and to put on the necklese and he will fight with you, Robin." Said Naruto as he pointed to the center and there was no stone in it

She wanted to cry. But then there was asound of thunder and it started to rain and lighting. She walked up to Charizard and put the stone into place and put her mothers stone around her neck and looked to Charizard as He was ready to go back into combact. She turned to look at the people in front of her and thanked them for what they did for her. She turned back to Charizard and nodded at him. He nodded and turned around and let her hop on to his back. Charizard Roared and then flapped his wings and took to the air as Blue Eyes's White Lighting attack blasted through the rubble and he flew back into the Skies.

 _In the mind of Blue Eyes_

Kushina and Rebecca could sense a strong power from outside. Then the spot where Rebecca would have her necklese at started to glow. She felt hot as her chakra spiked and sent out a shock wave of enegry. When it died down she knew who it was.

"Robin?" Said Rebecca as she looked to the skies of the seal

Kushina was there watching the whole scene outside as Charizard and Robin got back into the air.

 _Outside at the Battle_

As Soon as the chakra spiked like it did it caused Blue Eyes to be hurt. He roared in pain and then fired his attack all over the place. Charizard turned his head and looked at Robin and nodded and she nodded as well

She put her hand on the stone around her neck. "Oh stone that bonds me to Charizard, hear my voice and lend me your power to save my mother and stop the powerful Dragon. Allow Charizard to have more power so we can stop him. Charizard, surpass evoling, Come forth MEGA CHARIZARD X." Said Robin and both her and Charizard's stone started to glow and light come out and touched and then joined

Charizard came to be glowing as light from the stones and bond started to evole him futher. His wings became a differnent shape, new spikes came out of his shoulders, and Blue Flames came flowing out of his mouth. When he opened his eyes were red. He roared as Charizard into into his X form and Charizard charged right into Blue Eyes. The moment they clashed Lighting stiked across the skies.

"Now, Charizard, Flamethrower." Said Robin

He sucked in and let loose his attack point blank range on Blue Eyes's face. There was large boom from the attack and smoke and Charizard flew out of the smoke with Robin on him and came to stop about 100 feet from the target. Out of the smoke came Blue Eyes and fired and missed as Charizard moved out of the way and flew into him. He again fired his flamethrower and blasted him again. Blue Eyes was starting to weaken from the attacks and worn out from the battle. Charizard uper cutted him in his jaw and flew back and looked at him. There was long pause as there wasn't any movement at all.

"Charizard stay on gaurd. I don't like this." Said Robin as she panted Charizard on his side

Out of the smoke Blue Eyes opened his Wings and took to the Skies and Roared. He started up his White Lighting Attack and started to pour more of his energy into the attack. Robin and Charizard started to breath hard as the fight was getting to them as well. They looked up and saw the Attack and it was big enough to wipe out everyone here in one blow.

 **(Sart playing One Piece Soundtrack - Uunan and the Stone Storage room)**

Blue Eyes unleshed it and it satarted to come down as the clouds and skies light up. Everyone looked up and saw the blast coming down onto them. They hugged their loved ones and waited for the blast to hit and kill everyone. They waited and nothing happened as the blast stopped and everyone saw that Blue eyes was being held by Chakra chains. Blue Eyes roared as the chains tightened around him and sealed his movements. Everyone looked and saw it the girls from sound who saved them. Anko was so glad that Karin was helping save the village.

"Now Robin, do it now. Hit him with everything you have now." Yelled Karin as she Held Blue Eyes down

Before Robin had a chance to say anything to Charizard. There a voice and it wasn't Blue Eyes's voice.

"Wait Robin, Karin keep him held down alittle longer." Said the voice

Everyone in the village wondered what was going on. Then Jiriyia appeared in front of all and looked up and smiled. "Well look at that. Even when she is sealed inside a seal and the dragon is the one who is in control, she still is fighting to get back her mind, body, and soul. Never give in, Ashley." Said Jiriyia to himself

Robin knew this voice. "Mom, mom are you still there?" Asked Robin

"Yes Karin hold him down alittle longer. I'm aking back my body from him." Said Rebecca as she started the seals to start sealing him back inside her

Blue Eyes was having none of that and Unleashed a powerful shockwave and it knocked down Charizard and Robin and Karin. But Karin stayed in place and kept the chains of sealing on Bleu Eyes. He felt weaker as the chains got tighter around him.

 **"I'm Not going back inside that SEAL."** Said Blue Eyes as he unleashed another White Lighting attack

( **Start playing Pokémon 3 The Movie Soundtrack REVISITED 10 - 'Iff That Is What You Wish')**

Charizard flew up and Fired off another Flamethrower attack. The attacks hit and expolded. He flew right in Blue Eyes and slamed into him. Robin was now close enough to do the Dragon on Him. She jumped off him and land on him and did the seal and slamed her down on him and shouted "Dragon Seal: Five Dragon seal."

Blue Eyes once again was put back into the seal and would remain there until Rebecca wanted to talk to him. Everyone cheered as the Blue Eyes was sealed again and Rebecca was caught by her sensei and he held onto her as she sleep in his arms. After the seal was done there a piler of Light and then it faded. Meaning the seal was finished and this would never happen again. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled.

"Your one scary, girl. But i am proud to be your sensei." Said Jiriyia as he looked at her

Charizard landed and went back to normal and let Robin off of him and looked and saw Karin and roared at to come over and join them in this day. She did and robin ran over to her and hugged and thanked her for her help.

 **(Off in the lands of the land of fire)**

In the mountions of the land of fire stayed a lone man with long sliver hair and blue markings on his body. He looked out of the cave and tot the east where the village of leaves is.

"Soon i will show the world once again the true Might of Acnologia. Those fools have forgotten the terror of me and soon i will show them again."

 **(In the ocean)**

At the bottom of the ocea where the pressure is so great lays a great many things. But down in the south of this ocean lays a monster unlike any other. This monster has rocks and sea life growing around it. But there was moment for a just a moment as the rock fell off and show a single closed eye. It opened up and looked around and then Close it again and went to sleep. This mighty monster has been here for thousands of years sleeping waiting to return to the world and that time is comming. The King is soon return to all to see.

 **A/N: And that is a wrap on this long ass chapter. I hope you liked it.**

 **What will happen to the village, what will happen to Rebecca as her serect is out now, and now it looks like something to happening around hte world. WHat lays ahead for our hero's.**

 **STAY TUNED IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF NHC TO FIND OUT.**

 **Q1: How did you like this cahpter**

 **Q2: Did you think Blue Eyes show 100% of his power in this batle**

 **Q3: What did you think of Charizard, Robin, and Karin working to beat the mighty Dragon.**

 **Q4: Can you think of who is in the mountions and the bottom of the ocean.**


	7. Aftermath

Chapter 6:

Aftermath

It has been a whole mouth since the battle of Blue Eyes White Dragon. The village began rebuilding the village right after the attack was done and over with. Robin continued her studies in the way of Ninja and so did the rest of the students. But they all were worried about Rebecca as she hasn't woken up from the battle a mouth ago. Every once in a while someone would go check on her. This time to check on her was Sakura. She was walking down the streets to the Hospital is at and looked at all the damage that Blue Eyes did in one Night. She got to the Hospital and entered through the doors and went tot the nurses station.

"Excuse me, Nurse. I'm looking for the room of Rebecca Takagi?" Asked Sakura with some flowers in her hands

She stopped her filing on her computer and looked at the pink haired girl. "Let me look up her files, give me a minute, miss." Said the Nurse as she went throught the files and found the file with Rebecca's room number

"Ok thanks, Nurse." Said Sakura as she stood there waiting

She went through the files and found the room number for Rebecca. "She is in room number 300. it's on the third floor." Said the nurse

"Thanks so much." Said Sakura as she went to the third floor and went to Rebecca's room and opened the door and saw she was sitting up and looking out the window looking at the village

Rebecca noticed someon ewas in the rooma and turned and saw Sakura there looking at her. She smiled at the young girl. She waved for Sakura to come over and sit in the chair so they can chat. Sakura pulled a chair and sat in front of Rebecca.

"What happened to your team, they normally are ourside of your room, keeping you safe?" Asked Sakura as she wondered why they weren't outof the room watching the doors

"i let them go home and be with their families. They needed it. Plus i wanted to be alone for awhile." Said Rebecca as she looked out of the window and looked at the village an dthe blue skies and sun

Sakura sat there looking at this scary ass woman who was known as the Bloodhound.

 _"Well i should not call her that as she hasn't been the bloodhound in the last 5 years."_ Thought Sakura as she sat there looking at the best Kunoichi in the whole village

Sakura just looked at her and wondered what she was thinking about. Rebecca finally turned and looked at her.

"Hey sakura, i have a question for you?" Asked Rebecca

She sat up straight and looked at her and shock her head. She waited as Rebecca got up out of the bed and looked at her.

"Would you like to be trained By me just until you get out of the ninja academy and get to meet your sensei." Said Rebecca

Sakura's eyes lit up like a chrismas tree and she shock her head very fast.

"Very good. Then i will speak with the your mom and dad and thehokage about this see what they have to say about me training you." Said Rebecca as she sat across fron Sakura

 _Unknown location_

"Target located, sir."

"Good let the operation begin."

"Yes Commander."

The men sat and waited until the person was at the spot and waited alittle bit more. They all looked to the Commander and looked at the trigger to the bomb. The commander looked to the man with the trigger and nodded his head and the man pressed the trigger and set the bomb off killing lots of people in the bomb's path. They all looked to the Commander.

"Alright men good job let's pack up and move out."

They all stood and started to gather the equipment and moved out and got the hell of there before the local police showed up.

 _2 weeks later_

After month and 2 weeks Rebecca was released from the Hospital. She wnet to Sakura's house and asked if her mom and dad would meet her at the Hokage's tower so she, them and the Hokage could talk about Sakura. They agreed and would meet in one hour's time. Rebecca walked through the village and looked at the villagers. They all stayed away from her and looked at her with hate in their eyes. She continued to move and every person she saw had a look of pure hate on them. She didn't care at all. She continued to move through the village and to the Hokage's office. She got to the tower and climbed the stairs and got to the top where the Hokage's office was at. She walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Enter." Said the Hokage

She opened the door and closed it behind her. She looked at the office and saw him at his desk working on some paper work. He stopped and looked up at her.

"So what are you here for, Rebecca?" Asked the Hokage

She looked arond the room and then back to him. "I want Sakura to train with me and my daughter."

The Hokage was supirsed to hear this. "I'm supirsed to hear this. Normaly you don't take on others at all." Said the Hokage

"I know that Lord Hokage. But i think there is something about her i like and i want to train her just until the end of the academy." Said Rebecca as she stood there looking at him

He closed his eyes and sat his chin on his hands and starting thinking on this.

 _Unknown Location_

In a small towen near the border of the land of iron was alone figuer. He walked down the streets of the small town and bought a newspaper and sat down to read it. He opened it up and froze in place with a look of fear as he read the head lines.

 _"Bombing hit, 32 people injured, 5 dead. One of the people people killed was man named Ishiro. He helped many people in the war across the sea in the Land of Freedom. He was most likely was the Target of the Army as he did run away from the Army and was never seen again."_

He finished reading the head line and the article. He then had a thought and he went pale as a ghost. He looken down at the paper again and that was when it hit him.

 _"Oh shit if this Ishiro is the same man who helped save Rebecca. Then if she reads about this then that will be more than enough to set he off and go out for blood on the men who did this."_ Thought Itachi

 **Village in the leaves**

Naruto and Hinata were at the training fields getting in some last minute training. Hinata was breathing heavy as she looked at herself and saw that thanks to the training her clothes are ripped apart. She looked at Naruto and he too was breathing heavy too. She also noted his clothes are torn too from the fighting they were going at. She took a deep breath and charged at him. He did the same and they clashed. The second they clashed there was a wind effect as the clash of Chakra exploded. They got blown back and slide across the ground. They looked up nad stopped the training and laughed.

"That was a good match, Hinata?" Said Naruto in a tired tone

"Same to you, Naruto." Said a smiling Hinata as she fell to the ground and landed on her ass

As they were about to say something to each other. There was another explosion, they looked to see that Robin and Charizard were still going to at it. They stopped and looked at each other. They were beaten and buirsed all over. Charizard fired a Flamethrower and hit Robin hard with it as she went through about 3 trees before she stopped and hit the last one hard with her back. There was cracking sound as the wood started to slipt apart. She fell to the ground. Charizard roared and flapped his wings as he had won the fight.

Naruto and Hinata ran over to her and helped her back to her feet. She screamed as soon as they touched her back.

"FUCK, watch what your doing, will ya." Said Robin as she was pissed

"Sorry, Robin." Said Naruto as he picked her up under her left arm

Hinata went to her other side nad picked her up from her right arm and helped to get her back home. They opened her door to the house and sat her on the couch on her belly. Robin looked to Naruto.

"Naruto go to the refrigrater and get me some ice so you can put it on my back, please and thank you, Nauto?" Asked Robin

Naruto nodded and headed to the Kitchen to get some ice for her back. She looked to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, can you help me to get my shirt off me?" Asked Robin

Hinata looked at her for few seconds and nodded. "Yea I can. alright i need you to get up alittle so i can help." Said Hinata as she got closer and grabbed the bottom of Robin's shirt. Robin got up alittle and Hinata managed to get the shirt off her. Robin laid back down on her belly and waited for Naruto come back with the ice. Hinata sat beside her and rubbed her back alittle to help ease the pain from the trees.

Hinata stopped and looked at Robin as she rubbed her back. She looked down and could see that Robin's breasts were alot larger than she thought. Robin looed at her and wondered what she was looking at. She followed her gaze and found out she was looking at her breasts. She smiled and looked to Hinata.

"Hey what you looking at on me, huh Hinata?" Asked Robin as she saw Hinata staring

"I was...uhhhh...Nothing." Said Hinata as she blushed and looked away

Just when Robin was to going to play with her some more, Naruto came back with the ice and placed it gently on her back. The Ice helped with the pain and helps to get the swelling down. Naruto then looked down and saw that Robin's boobs were large.

 _"God damn now that i see her without her shirt on, she is huge. Man they look nice."_ thought Naruto as he was getting some ideas in his head

Hinata looked again then looked at her own chest.

 _"Her chest is almost as big as mine is. Maybe even bigger."_ Thought Hinata as she looked at her own chest

Robin looked at them and smiled. She then moved alittle. "My breasts are double DD's if you want to know, and No i don't wear a bra because they don't fit me lol." Said Robin as she lay there teasing them

Naruto had a nose bleed and Hinata blushed after hearing this news. She laughed at them.

"You two should see your faces their priceless." Laughed Robin as she laid on the couch laughing at them

Naruto looked at her and was alittle mad her. "Hey that is not funny, Robin." Said Naruto

"Oh it is for me. I love playing with you two it's so much fun to do it." Said Robin as she looked at Naruto

Naruto was about to say to her when there was knock on the door. Naruto got up and answered the door. There standing was Tenten. She looked at Naruto and Smiled.

"Hello Naruto, is Robin home by any chance?" Asked Tenten

"Yes she is, she's on the couch but please do be careful. She got hurt training with Charizard." Said Naruto as he walked her to where Robin was at in the house

Tenten then ran past Naruto and into the living room and saw Robin on the couch with her shirt off and a large thing of ice on her back. She then bend down and locked lips with her. Naruto and Hinata just fell from there. Tenten releashed Robin's hand and looked at her in the eyes.

"Are you ok, My sweet Robin?" Asked Tenten to her girlfriend

All she did was nod as the pain in her back flaired up a bit. Tenten took ahold of her hand and held it until her pain went down. Tenten looked back at Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey Naruto, you can leave Robin in my hands i'll look after her. You guys can go back to your day." Said Tenten as she stayed there holding Robin's hand

 _1 week later_

The whole village was in an up roar as the meeting of the clans was begining today. The leads of the most well resepcted clans were going to be waking down the streets to the Hokage's office to talk about the village and other things. The first one to appear on the street was The leader of the Nara clan. Shikaku was walking and mummbling something about this is a pain in the ass to do every month and next to him was the Leaders of the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans were, Inoichi Yamanka and Choza Akimichi.

Next was Hiashi Hyuuga, Everyone looked at the leader of the Hyuuga clan and staired in awe at him. one of the local girls looked at him and was in awe at him.

"I wish to someday lead my clan like he does." Said the girl

He looked and waved to the people and smiled as he walked tot he Hokage tower. He had Hinata with him as he walked to the meeting. He looked to her as he walked. "You better not be useless while you at the meeting, Hinata." Said Hiashi as she looked away from her

"Yes Father." Said Hinata with a low vice as she walked beside him to the office of the Hokage

 _The Takagi Clan_

 _Outside the Village_

 _Home of Rebecca and Robin Takagi_

Robin was puting on her clothes that she picked out for the Meeting today. This is the first time she is going to be in the meeting of the clans. She looked to the living Room and saw her mother in just her underwear and saw she picked her clothes. The shirt was a black tanktop shirt, The pants were her Camo Army pants, her boots were her leather black steel toed boots, she put on her shoulder holster and put her 9MM 1911 into the holster and then put on her army coat. She looked to Robin.

"Are you ready, Robin?" Asked Rebecca as she finshed tieing her boots

"Yes, Mother I'm ready let's go." Said Robin as she followed her Mother out of the door and down the walk way that leads to their House

 _Gates of the Village hidden in the Leaves_

The Gaurds were talking to each other when one of them caught someone walking towords the gates of the village. They both stepped up and looked at the people walking to the village gates.

"Holy shit, it's the Takagi family." Said one of them

"Hey you guys, open the gates the Takagi Family is comming they need the gates open to go to the Meeting at the Hokage Tower." yelled one of them to teh gaurds on the top of the wall

The guards opened the gates and let them through.

 _Inside the village near the gate_

Everyone stopped and looked as the gates opened up and there walking slowly in was the Leader of the most respected Clan in the whole village, The Takagi's.

 **(Start playing Takagi-Ka no Shusujin (HOTD OST)**

Rebeeca and Robin walked down the street to the Tower. As they walked everyone who was Ninja or not stopped and looked at the two people who were just as respect as the Hokage himself. They first looked at Robin and saw she had on a light blue Dress. They matched her eyes, They knew she was one of the most good looking girls in the village. They then moved their gaze to her mother, Rebecca Takagi. She still had the look and feel of the power of the Authorty that she has. Everyone froze when they saw her old Army outfit.

Someone in the cowrd leaned over to his friend and said, "Hey this must be pretty bad if she brought out her old outfit from when she was in the army."

"Hey your right man, dang it's been along time since i saw her in that outfit. She still looks like she is still in the army." Said his friend

The two girls continued to walk down the street to the tower and heard the other village girls saying things. Rebecca listened well to them.

"Hey guys look it's Rebecca and Robin Takagi." Said one of teh girls

"Man i wish i was like them oneday." Said Another one

Rebecca continued to walk with her daughter to the tower and to meet with the other clan leaders of the village. When they were about half way there standing in front of them was Sasuke Uchiha.

"What is the meaning of this, Uchiha?" Asked Rebecca in a comanding tone

Everyone on the streets looked on as two of the most powerful clans stood in front of each other. Sasuke took out a kunai and aimed it at the both of them.

Rebecca sighed and looked at him. "And what will you do with that huh?" Asked Rebecca as she stood there looking at the boy

"I'll take back what you did to my family, REBECCA." Said Sasuke as he charged right at her aiming the Kunai right for her heart

Rebecca sighed again and waited for him to get closer and when he was she knocked the Kunai right out of his hands and slammed him into the ground. She reached in to her coat and pulled out her 1911 and pointed it right at his head.

He couched when he hit the ground hard and closed his eyes from the pain. Next thing he knew he felt something pointed at his head. He opened his eyes and saw Rebecca holding her 1911 right at his head.

"Listen Kid, I don't know why you have this thing against me but I know what your talking about. The exmas's over 20 years ago where your father lost to me. When your father to me he changed for the better. He lost to an outsider. But that battle let him see the light. I changed your family for the better, Sasuke." Said Rebecca as she took the gun away from his head and got back to her feet

He laid there on his back and watched as she put her gun away and look to her daughter and nodded to her. "Let's go Robin, we have to get to the tower for the meeting." Said Rebecca as she walked away from the Uchiha

Sasuke watched as they left. He sat up and looked around and saw Naruto and Hinata with Charizard with them. He scaned Naruto and he looked fine about the whole thing, then looked to Hinata, she looked worried for him. He didn't need to look at Charizard to know Charizard was pissed that he would threaten his partner and her Daughter.

 _At the tower_

The Hokage looked at everyone from the clans. He sighed as Rebecca and Robin are still not here yet. He looked at the others.

"Ok let's get this meeting started." Said The Hokage

Anko being int he meeting stood to her feet. "We are waiting for Rebecca. So let's not start the meeting just yet?" Said Anko

The Hokage looked at Anko and sighed. "Your Right, we'll wait for her and Robin." Said the Hokage as he took a smoke from his pipe

Just then a gaurd came in. "Sir She's here." Said the guard

The Hokage looked up at him and smiled at him and waved his hands to let them in the office and so he can start this meeting. In First was Robin in a Blue dress, she walked in and took a seat. Than walked in Rebecca in her Army outfit. Rebecca walked to the center of the meeting and bowed to the Hokage.

"Rebecca Takagi at your aid, sir." Said Rebecca as she stood back up and looked to him

"Good now this meeting of the Clans can offically start now." Said the Hokage

After that the First one to start this meeting was Tsume Inuzuka. She stood up with her partner Kuromaru. She started first.

"I'm Tsume from the Inuzuka clan and leader of the clan. I'm here to report that the outside of the village walls are strong and there is no enemy's outside at the moment." Said Tsume as she took her seat

"Very good, Tsume. Alright next." Said The Hokage

The next to stand was Shikaku Nara. "I report that everything seems fine on the village and there seems nothing is going on." Said Shikaku as he took his seat

Next up was Choza Akimichi. "Everyone in the village seems to be peaceful. But there has been some strange things going on lately, sir." Said Choza

This peaked the Hokage and Rebecca's interst in this more. They listened to what he was saying.

"Just rectenly I was on a mission in the land of tea doing a body guard mission. Well after a few days we stopped and had something to eat. I looked up to the skies and saw something huge above the clouds. I could see a large shape up there. It had two large powerful wings, a long tail, and a large head and long neck. It looked like the shadow of a Dragon, Sir." Said Choza

The Hokage listened and then nodded. Rebecca went white as a ghost when Choza talked about that it could have been a large Dragon. Some of the leaders saw this and wondered what got into her. She sat there having a hard time to breath as her heart started to beat faster.

 _"Acnologia - Black Dragon Of The Apocalypse. Why would you show yourself now."_ Thought Rebecca as she felt her heart beating faster

The Hokage looked at her and his eyes widened as she sat there holding her chest and having a hard time breathing. Hiashi looked at her and wondered what was wrong with her, he did respect her and her her daughter.

 _"What could cause her to freak out like this that she is having a hard time breathing?"_ Thought Hiashi as he watched and waited

Robin looked to her mom and that was when Rebecca coughed up blood and fell out of her seat, Everyone rushed to her as she coughed lot of blood. Hiashi looked her over and found out that what ever made her freak out was to much. The Hokage order a medic to come in and get her to the ER now.

"MOM what's going, MOM." yelled Robin as she watched her cough blood up

Just when the Medics got into the room, time seemed to freeze the only ones to move was The Hokage and Rebecca. He looked around and time really did Freeze. He looked back to Rebecca.

"I'm sorry i had to do this. But i need to talk with you for moment." Said Rebecca

He nodded and listened. "Go on my dear talk."

"You Know that i'm a Dragon." She said and he nodded. "But you don't know that I fought the Dragon that Choza saw, His Name is Acnologia. I fought against him in the age of the Sage of the six paths. Before the world was what it is today. He went around killing every Dragon in his way with his power that even made the Sage shake alittle. I confronted him and challaged him to a fight. The world was split in two. There was My side of Dragons and Humans who wanted to live together and then Acnologia and his people who saw Humans as food. The War went on finally We clashed, Dragons and Dragon, Dragons and Humans and Humans vs. Humans. Who ever won would change the future. Acnologia killed many Dragons in the war and he also ripped out their souls and took their power. I fought against him long and hard but I too fell to his might and lost. He ripped out my soul and took a chuck of my power. After he flew away and left and he stopped and turned and yelled out, I"M THE ONE TRUE DRAGON KING, ACNOLOGIA." She finished her story

The Hokage didn't know what to say from this. "Your older than everyone. But Why did you freeze time for?" Asked the Hokage

"I did that so i can say this, When thaey get me to the ER, i'm going to do a forbidden thing that is against us Dragons from doing. One: I'm going to seal myself inside Robin to start making some antibodies for her and this is going to take alot of time to do. I don't want her to become a Dragon like he did, and Two: After i do that a seal i have placed in the five villages will active and alter everyone memery's of me." Said Rebecca

The Hokage was shocked to hear this. After his shock it wnet to anger. "What the Hell, Rebecca. YOU know that altering memeries is forbidden to do. You can't brake the rules." Said Lord Hokage

"You think i want to do that to everyone i loved. But it has to be done. One last thing I tought Robin to be a Dragon Slayer. She will be useful to you all in the future. She maybe be only 12 but she is one hell of a fighter. That i know for sure." Said Rebecca

She unfroze time and it went back to normal. The Medics picked her up and rushed her back to the ER. As She was getting there she smiled and remembered the time she had with her daughter.

 _flashback_

 _4 years ago_

 _Rebecca and Robin were far away from the village. They were out in the Mountions. Robin had taken her shirt off because of the intense training she was going through._

 _"Come on honey you have to better if you want to beat your, Mother." Said Rebecca as she slamed her hand down where her daughter was at_

 _Robin jumped out out of the way and rolled on the ground and then stood and turned. As soon as she did she was hit by her Mother's tail. She flew and hit a tree._

 _"Come on Robin you won't be able to beat me with that power you have. Now listen you are learning to be a Dragon slayer, so focus on building some fire inside you and let it build up and then releash it." Said her Mother_

 _She closed eyes and foucsed on building the fire inside her. She felt it build up and when she thought it had reach it peak she let it loose._

 _"Roar of the Fire Dragon." She yelled and let out a small flame_

 _She turned and looked to her Mother. "How was that Mother?" Asked Robin_

 _Her motther just laughed and looked at her. "You call that a Roar. Here let me show you a real Roar." She said as she sucked in air and let it out_

 _"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON."_

 _She let it out and blow a large chuck of the Moutain's top off. Robin was loving this training but then she turned to her._

 _"Mom you don't go around cuting down Mountians." Said Robin_

 _She laughed at this and looked to her. "Yea maybe i did go alittle over board." She laughed even harder with her Daughter_

 _End Flashback_

After being in the Er for a whole day she looked around and thought the time was now as she formed the hand seal for the memery seals to be opened up. Luckly for her, her daughter was sleeping next to her. She formed the seal and thought to herself, _"I'm sorry i have to mess with you memeries my little girl but we will meet again in the near future."_ She pressed her hands to together and actived the seals around all five villages

All over all the village a seal of a dragon started up and blinding light happened going through all the villages and people and altered their memeries of her. After she did that she formed a dragon seal and did the seal to seal herself inside her daughter. But before she did she leaned down and kissed her. "I'll miss you kido." and actived the seal and was gone from sight.

After a 2 hours since the seals were actived everyone carryed on their life like she never even lived in the village. Robin woke up and looked outside of her room and looked to the clouds and smiled and wondered where her mother went and was she wondered why she left her all those years ago. She looked up and saw a cloud that looked like a Dragona nd she smilled.

Off in the distence was a man in his 50 with long white hair. It was Jiriyia he brought Robin home after Rebecca pulled off the memery altering seals and left this world to make sure her Daughter would never be like Acnologia. He Turned and left.

Robin placed her hands on the ground and summoned her summoming partner. It was a small dragon. He had a large head with a tan crest on his head, a light tan underbelly and the rest of him was a light sky blue color. She looked to him and smiled.

"You ready for another awsome day of traning and relaxing, Bagon?" Asked Robin

He nodded and jumped up and down. He was happy. Robin and him walked down the stairs and meet Charizard there and he went with her out of the door and to the training fleids to train with her.

"Bagon, Bag."

Charizard roared and smiled at the little he had a alot of engery. Charizard stopped and roared and let out a powerful Flamethrower to say they were out and they were ready to train.

 **Pacific Ocean**

 **Deep ocean trouch**

At the bottom of the sea the great king of the Monsters was laying on his side. He moved and woke up and started to get back up. As he did the rocks and sea weed was thrown off of him. He stood to his height and looked around his area and for the first time since the Ten tails and the sage of the paths He roared and let loose a blue beam that shot through the water and hit a small mountian near him. He then started to move along the floor.

 **A/N: And that is a wrap for Chapter 6 of NHC. Don't worry the next chapter will have lots more Naruhina.**

 **Q1: How did you like Rebecca and Sakura's talk**

 **Q2: What did you think of the training with Chairzard, Robin, Naruto, and Hinata. do you think Charizard went over board on Robin**

 **Q3: What is going on with Tentena nd Robin**

 **Q4: What did you think of teh gathering of the top people in the village in the village**

 **Q5: DId you like Rebecca and Robin's entince for the Village and everyone's thoughts as they walked through**

 **Q6: What the fuck is Sasuke's thing against the Takagi house**

 **Q7: WHo was the Dragon that Choza saw was it really Acnologia**

 **Q8: What do you think of the whole talk with Rebecca and the Hokage and do you agree with Rebecca with what she did**

 **Q9: What you all think of Robin's partner, Bagon**

 **Q10: And the great Monster of the old legends and meths is back in the world once again and what is his motive for waking back up after so many years**


	8. Wave Mission Start

**Thank you too all who read and reviewed the First 6 chapters of NHC. The first 6 chapters are what i call the Robin and Rebecca arc, and that has now been concluded. This chapter begins the Wave arc in the story.**

Chapter 7:

Wave Mission Start

it has been a year since Rebecca executed her plan and sealed herself in Robin's body. Robin was now a Ninja of the village. it was night time and she was sitting at the table and drinking some tea with Charizard and Bagon. Charizard was laying down on the floor in the living room and Bagon was sleeping on the couch fast asleep from the training that they had today. She got up and walked to the couch and slide the blanket over bagon and went back to the dinning room of the house and went back to drinking her tea. She put the cup down and looked at her window to the house and stared out into the night sky and looked at the stars and moon.

 _"I wonder what Mother is doing right now?",_ Thought Robin. She missed her mother alot in these 8 years since she disappeared.

She took one last look to the two that were sleeping and smiled. _"They look so cute when they are asleep." ,_ Thought Robin.

After that, she got back up and turned off the lights and headed back up stairs to her room. She opened the door to her room and closed it gently. She then turned on the table lamp and started to strip out of her clothes. She grabbed the helm of her shirt and took it off and threw it some where in the room, next Robin sat down on her bed as she lifted her legs and extended her arm down to take off her shoes and stood and unbuttoned her pants and slid them off , threw them off and stood and looked herself in the mirror.

 **"** Damn that wound still hasn't healed yet?" , Said Robin to herself as she looked at the wound she got from a battle with Charizard.

 _Somewhere else in the village_

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the streets of the village at night. Naruto took Hinata's hand and led her to the park that they first met in. Hinata sat on the swing set and looked up to the sky and smiled. She then looked back to Naruto.

"I remember this park very well, Naruto. It was where we first meet for the first time." said Hinata with a smile on her face as she remembered.

"Yea I remember when your mom would let us play together." Said Naruto with a smile remembering the good times with her.

"Yea..." Said Hinata as she went quite and started to cry.

"Hinata...Hinata, what's wrong?" Asked Naruto as he wondered what he said.

She leaned on Naruto's shoulder and cried her eyes out. He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He let her cry and stayed there with her. She finally started to settle down and she lefted her head from his shoulder and looked up to his face and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you, Naruto." Said Hinata as she looked at him.

Naruto closed his eyes and grined. "Anytime Hinata, I love you."

He opened his eyes and leaned and kissed her lips. "I love you too, Hinata."

 _Land of Tea_

It was an illuminating, starry night in the land of Tea. Everyone was doing their normal things in the land of Tea. There were kids playing ninja as they were not old enough to be real ninja's yet. it was the Annal Tea gathering. Where everyone tries diffenernt teas from across the lands. everyone was trying the tea's of the lands. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves when everything was interuptered by a sound out in the distance. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the night skies.

"What was that?" wondered one of the villagers.

"I don't know but I don't like it, what ever it is." Said another villager.

In the Leaf village at the house of Robin Takagi. She dropped to her knees and started to shake really bad. Her heart started to beat faster. "What's going on, why is my body shaking and reacting like this, and why do i feel so afraid of something." She then heard a faint roar.

 **GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 _"What was that?"_ Wondered Robin.

Back in the land of Tea, everyone gathered and looked around to find where that faint voice came from. The elder of the land of tea came out and Screamed, "IT'S COMING! THE DRAGON OF DEATH!"

Everyone pondered the words the elder shouted into the crowd about the dragon of death. That was when the ground started to shake and everything on the tables fell off and broke. Everyone was confussed by what was happening. Then as the shaking continued... they could hear a voice.

"A voice?" , thought the crowd.

"Where is it coming from?" , asked a woman.

Everyone started to look around the night skies to see who was making this voice. The ground and rocks shook and everyone was getting scared as no one could find who was making the voice. The Elder looked to the sky and froze in fear as he saw the clouds were staring to move. Everyone was then starting to get scared as the sound was getting closer. The ground shook more as the mighty beast drew near.

"Was this mighty beast lured here, or has it come for me?" Said the elder of the land of Tea.

Everyone looked to him and wondered what he meant by that. They heard the roar again and this time it hurt everyone ones ears'. They looked up and saw something menacing comming towards them. First it was a hand and an arm, then a long tail behind it, The large chest, Two large black wings with blue marking on them, it's large piercing teeth, and it's two large gray eyes looking at them as it came closer to the land.

The dragon flew down just above them and as it flew it created a gale force wind that had taken shingles off rooves everywhere. He flew closer and opened his mouth and energy gathered. The light building up in the monster's mouth was bright as the sun's reflection. Rumbling through the streets, terror in the eyes of its people. Everything went attack made contact on the village. The blast was so large that rocks and dust flew everywhere and crushed people and houses. The wave of energy incinerated men, women and children alike. The Dragon continued his attack on the land of tea. The Dragon flew across the land and kept attacking with his Dragon roar and causing massive damage, fires raged across the lands as the Dragon flew high attacking.

People ran around and looked up and saw The Black Dragon flying over their heads. The elder looked up from his spot and saw what he feared was true.

"It's Acnologia!"

"What?!" said one of the villagers near him.

"Acnologia...That thing." , as a woman of the village pointed up into the air.

Her eyes were as wide as the full moon that hung in the sky. Fire scorching the land she grew up on. Completely defacing every monument, every shop, every house. Screams were muffled behind the noise of crackling fire. She looked around and saw people get blown away by Acnologia. All she could hear were the screams of her people as they ran in terror from the dragon that was attacking the land.

The elder watched as his home was destoryed by Acnologia. He looked at Acnologia and growled as Acnologia flew up higher and looked down at his handy work. He then started to suck air in and the light from before started gather inside his mouth again. the elder watched as everyone who was left stopped and hugged the person next to them and said their good bye's as they waited for the attack to happen. Acnologia pulled his head back back and finished the charging of his Dragon breath. He then unleashed his attack and it made contact on the gorund and blasted the rest of the land of tea. The Blast was heard for miles and the light lit up the night sky like it was daytime.

after that Acnologia flew to the skies and disapeared from sight. A masked man was standing form the sight of the land of tea and looked at what Acnologia did. "Well this was not in the plan. I'll will have to add somethings now, since the Black Dragon has come back to the world." Said the Masked man as he disapeared from sight in a swirl of nothing.

 _Robin's house_

Robin was looking out her window listnening to the night animals as they moved about in the night. The owls were whoing, the creakets were chirping and wolfs were howling. She loved the sounds of the night as they were soothing to her. Then everything stopped and went quit as all teh animals were scared off by something. She wondered what happened when a gust of wind blew her back and made her lose her footing and off on to her back. She screamed when she hit her back.

"ÁHHHHHH!" Screamed Robin

She got back to her feet after a little bit thanks to the injury she got from training with Charizard a year ago. She looked outside of her window and a sight that she wished she never saw. Her glass to her window was gone, the trees outside her broken in half and some of the forest was on fire, it looked like hell was rained down on the land. She looked out futher into the distance and saw a faint light comming from the west. When she did she saw a large flash of light and then an explosen happened. The light lit up the sky like it was daytime. She closed her eyes from the light as it was so intense and brought that she had a hard time seeing what happened. The light died down and she looked in the dinstance to see a large amount of smoke rising up in the shape of a mushroom cloud.

"What the hell happened out there?" Said Robin to herself

 _4 days later_

(Itatchi's Bad Day filler episodes)

Sand flurries begin to whip up through the sun scorched desert of the Hidden Sand Village. Visibility is low and the air, too thick to breathe. A man in a ramshakle cloak and covered mouth, wonders into the village. " Sir may I bother you for a moment? ", said the strange man. " Can't you see I'm busy closing my shop?! " , said the vendor. " Of the upmost appologies, I'm looking for a place to rest. " , said the strange man. " GAHHHHH! You idiot! If you knew anything about this village, you'd know that there is an inn not too far from here... About four blocks down. " , said the vender. " Thank you kind sir. " , said the strange man. " Piss off... " , said the vendor. The strange man grabbed the vendors apron, and peered into his eyes. " I would watch what you say, others may not be so kind... " , said the strange man. " So carry on with your day. " The man in the cloak squinted his eyes as if he were smiling through the cloth. The strange man walks toward the inn. The vendor in the background seemed to be trying to swim on the ground. " Look at all the boobies! They so hot! It's soo Cooooooool! "

The mysterious man made it to the inn. The bell dings as the door creaks open. " May I ask if you have a room available? " The old lady struggled to look up. She seemed to be in her 70's. Slowly and mythotically. She adjusted her thick glasses. " How can I help you young man? " , said the decrepit old lady. " Yes, like I said, do you have a room availa- " "What!? " , yelled the old innkeeper. " I said do you ha- " " What did you say? " " Damnit old lady I just want a ro- " " What?! " Why is everyone in this goddamn village so stubborn!? " , thought the strange man. He pulled out some change and slammed it on the table. "Thank you for your service. " , said the old innkeeper. " DAAAAAMNIT! " , yelled the man.

 _Meanwhile_

Room 312, clothes scattered on the floor. Glass covered an entirety of the floor from alcohol bottles. Bullet holes ranging from the ceiling to the wall to the floor covered in bullet holes. A 1911 semi automatic layed rest on the bed. The shower was running. A thirty-five year old woman leaning foreward with her hand on the shower wall. Her hair wet from the water. Streams of liquid running down her back. " I hate mondays... " said the woman, rubbing the soap off of her breast. steam unraveling off of her chest. She blankly stares at the wall. " Im... Sorry... " She continued " I'm so sorry for hurting you this long... The memories with you are the best I've had in my life. A glimmer of hope for me. Heh, you could say the only thing that keeps me alive is you. Your my little angel... " The woman steps out of the shower and turns the water off. She wonders over to the mirror to take a long look at herself. " Something has been on my mind for a long time... The people responsible for the buster call... I've been hunting them all down like the dogs they are... " They annihilated our family, erraticated us from existance... " " They will pay for their sins with thier lives! " She smashes her fist through the mirror and wall.

 _In the halls of the third floor_

 **SLAM!** The mysterious man tripped as he walked up the stairs. " GRRRRRRRAHHHHHHH " " I HATE THIS DAMN HOLE IN THE GROUND OF A VILLAGE! " " THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE AN ICHIRAKU! " " DO THESE PEOPLE JUST EAT SAND?! " He dusts himself off and pulls out the note.

 _Meet me in the Village Hidden in the Sand_

 _One week from today._

 _I have something to discuss with you._

 _It concers someone in your life that you hold dear._

 _The room number is 312._

 _Don't keep me waiting._

" Alright this is the room said on the note. " It looked as if a knife left carvings on the door. Slash after slash. " This doesn't look so inviting.. " **KNOCK! KNOCK!** No one answered. The door was unlocked. The man opened the door slightly. " H-h-hello? " He sees the clothes on the ground and the bullet holes in the cieling, floor and wall. " I know those clothes... " " It cant be... " The bathroom door opens up to a female wrapped in a towel. " Hmm? " , said the woman. " It's y-y-you! " , said the man. " You look like you've seen a ghost... Itatchi Uchiha. " " Re- Rebecca Takagi!? " , said Itatchi. " I told you NOT to keep me waiting. " , said Rebecca. Rebecca walks over to her nightstand. " Close the door Itatchi. " He closes the door and sits down in a chair. " I thought you were dead?! " Rebecca pulls a bottle of alcohol from the nightstand and cracks it open. " Im sure you dont mind if I get a little... comfortable. " The towel slides off of Rebecca's body. Itatchi's nose sprays blood everywhere. " Oh quiet... youv'e seen this body before. We have matters to descuss. " She takes a sip of the alcohol. " We need to descuss about our daughter. You need to watch out for her from now on. I have more pressing matters to take care of. " " The Akatsuki will not allow me cohorting with a member of the Hidden Leaf, even if it is my daughter. " , said Itatchi. Rebecca throws the bottle at Itatchi's head, but misses. **CRASH!** Itatchi looks behind him and looks back to Rebecca in fear. " NOT SAFE! NOT SAFE! NOT SAFE! " " Quiet! " , yelled Rebecca. " I don't give a damn WHAT the Akatsuki thinks. You are her father! Start acting like one! Because after this? There will be blood! " " What do you mean by blood? Your her parent too. " , said Itatchi. Rebecca gets up and walks toward Itatchi. " Remember that promise I made when I was pregnant with her. Consider it broken! " " What do you mean broken?! Are you saying your going back to that life? Well... I FORBID IT! " , said Itatchi. Rebecca grabs the 1911 laying on the bed, cocks it and points it at Itatchi's face. " You don't like it? You can always try to stop me. " , said Rebecca. " There's nothing I can do or say that will stop you from doing what your about to do will it? " , said Itatchi. " Thirty years... Thirty years I replayed that moment over and over in my head. Thirty years I watched those.. THOSE BASTARSDS play with peoples' lives as if it were a game. If they want to play a game, I'll play it! You damn well know what I'm capable of doing Itatchi. " " So you're becoming the monster you tried to hide all of these years... Masking it behind different looks, and different names. You're planing on being the bloodhound... Think of the lives you've changed for the better Rebecca. The family you have now! " " I love my family, but your not going to change my opinion. " , said Rebecca. Itatchi gets up out of the chair, and gazes into the eyes of the demon who stand before him. " Give me one reason why I should'nt stop you right here.. right now.. " She moves the gun from Itatchi's face and fires into the wall of many bullet holes. " Get out! " " Fine if that is what you wish then I'll leave... " Itatchi proceeds to the door, opens it and looks behind him. " You can change your name a million times, but you will always be that girl I met on that mission. On that day. Ashley... " Itatchi slams the door and walks away. You could hear a faint noise outside the inn. " GODAMNIT LADY I DONT NEED A ROOM ANYMORE! " , yelled Itatchi. Rebecca drops to her knees. the gun still smoking from the bullet she fired, and starts to cry.

 _A Week later in the leaf village_

Naruto and Hinata were walking through the village. They were talking when they saw Robin walk past them. This was not the normal way she was in the morning here.

"Hey Hinata did you notice how she was holding her arms over her chest like she was scared of something." Said Naruto as he watched her move away from her

"Yea it is stange to see her scared than the happy go lucky one that she normally is. Plus she didn't have Charizard or Bagon with her either." said Hinata

They watched her get futher away. Then she stooped and they could see a swirl of leaves and out came Hiashi Hyuuga the father of Hinata Hyuuga. He poped up in front of her and stood in her way. Hinata backed away and hid behind Naruto from seeing him so pissed. Robin looked up and saw Hiashi standing in front of her. He looked down at her and punched her in the face and sent her down on the road.

Hiashi stood over her with rage in his eyes. " I'm sick of seeing your face in this village. I don't know why lord Thrid let's you stay here and worse of all your the daughter of that bitch, Rebecca. The worst women to have been born. I wish for you and her to just die already." Said Hiashi as he picked her up by her shirt coller and looked at her

She looked at him. " Take back what you said about my mother. She isn't a bitch. I love her no matter what she has done." Said Robin as she looked at Hiashi crying

He threw her to the ground and looked at her. "Your mother is a fucking killer who has killed more people than the worst people who came from this village have. Hell fifthteen years ago she killed four elite anbu members in one night. After that she went after more people. She blow up buildings to make a point and then she theartened the Fourth Hokage and his wife. She told them if anyone from the village comes after her, she would kill them and send them back one piece at a time." Said Hiashi as he yelled at her

She struggled to get to her feet and looked at him. "I'm so sick of people here always blaming everyone else for what others did. What my mother did and does and what i do are two different things on their own right." Said Robin as she cluched her fist and fire started to gather around them

Bagon ran to her side and slamed into Hiashi. He slide across the ground from the hit and looked at Bagon as he stood in front of Robin. Hiashi looked at them and wondered why he was defending her. Robin finally got to her feet and looked to him. "I'm done with this shit, Hiashi. I'm going to show you who i am, here and now." Said Robin as she ran to him

He stood there waiting for her as he got into his gentle fist stance and waited for her to come at him. He aimed and was ready to strike her in her chest and kill her. When she got in range he threw his fist forward but he missed when she jumped over him and landed behind him. He spun fast and tried to use another gentle fist but he was fast enough. She ran up to him with fire around her fists and Bagon waiting for the attack to happen.

 _"What the what can of Jutsu is that she is using."_ Thought Hiashi as he saw fire around her fists

"This is the results from Training with my Mother at a young age. Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon." Said Robin as she slammed her first into his guts and made him go flying and then Bagon slammed into him as well with his hard head and smashed him into the ground.

Hiashi hit the ground hard and stayed there. Robin fell to her feet and collapesed from the amount of power she put into that attack. _"Damn i guess i'm still not used to using my dragon slaying powers yet."_ Thought Robin

After that the Anbu appeared but they had differnt masks on than the normal ones.

"Stop this at once." Said one of the Anbu

Everyone stopped and froze. It was the Anbu fromt he world government.

"Holy shit it's the elite Anbu from the World Government, why are they here in the village." Said someone as they looked at the Anbu

"Hiashi we will talk later!" Said the leader of the Anbu

The rest of the Anbu looked to Robin. "YOU girl come with us to the Hokage right now."

Everyone from Robin's class got in front of her and stared at the Anbu. Naruto steped up and looked at them.

"YOU will not touch her. If you do then you have to get past me to get her." Said Naruto as he cracked his hands ready to fight

"YEA!" Yelled everyone as they stood up for her

That was when the Hokage appeared in front of the kids and the Anbu. "What is the meaning of this?" Asked the Hokage

The Anbu stood and looked at him." We want the girl who is over there. Give her to us now."

Lord Hokage looked over at where Robin was and looking at her. He smiled at her and nodded at her. He then turned back to the Anbu. "What do you want with Miss. Robin, may I ask."

"We just want to ask about her Mother, Rebecca Tagaki." Said The Lead Anbu

"I can asure you that Miss. Robin doesn't know anything about her Mother." Said The Hokage

The looked at him and disappeared from shight for now. The Hokage looked at everyone. " Thank you everyone for protecting her."

 _In the land of waves_

The land of waves, full of corruption, gangs and prostitution. This is the training ground of all marines of the World Government. Shi-Shiama , the leader of Okami No Mure gang, they specialize in hits. An organized gang once marines of the World Government. Shi-Shiama, a man of many names. "The Conquerer Of The East Sea" , "The Blood Serpent" , or better known as "Blood Moon".

Rebecca Takagi, stands just outside of the hideout, hidden within the shadows. She overhears Shi-Shiama giving orders to his men. " I want you to gather and find this... this so called assassin of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. He's worth one hundred million ryo. A radical in the eyes of the World Government." The men nod in scilence. " I want you all to bring him here alive. The others on this wall is a different story... well hahahahaha. They all must die. Especially Robin and Rebecca Takag-". He was stopped as he heard gun shots from the guarded doors. You hear too bags of meat, slump to the floor creating a loud thud. The doors creaked open. "Rebecca!" , every thug screamed for there lives. Rebecca sprints towards Shi-Shiama, sword in one hand and the 1911 in the other.

The gangsters run toward her to stop her from killing the boss. Heads and limbs were laying a rye. Blood curdling screams of bodies being dismembered one by one. One gang member in particular was unrecognizable with no trace of facial features due to the crater created by Rebecca's gun. " So It's just you and I... So lets chat! Shi-Shiama!" , said Rebecca. All Shi-Shiama could do is laugh. " Your just a petty little chess piece in the World governments game. " Without hesitation Rebecca shoots Shi-Shiama in the eye. " Scilence.." , said Rebecca. "I'm here because you were one of the many who organized the buster call. " " That's... That's impossible! That was highly classified! " , said Shi-Shiama. " Jaguar D. Saul!? That son of a bitch traitor! " " Thats right... I own the list of men and women of that attack and im eliminating them... one by one.. " , said Rebecca. " You obviously don't remember who I am. Hahahahahaha. " , laughed Shi-Shiama, clutching his eye. " I'm the Blood Moon... Shi-Shiama! " Rebecca shoots once more. this time in the leg of Shi-Shiama. " Gaaaaak! " , howled Shi-Shiama.

" That's it! I've had it! " , screams Shi-Shiama. Yet another shot was fired, but this time in his arm. All of a sudden darkness invades the room. Tenticle like shadows grab Rebecca. The roof dissapears and a blood moon hangs in the sky. Thick blood like rain falls from the moon filling up the confined space she appeared to be in. She was drowning in blood. " How do you like my Howl of the blood moon technique... Rebecca. " " You are witnessing my strongest genjutsu! " Rebecca begins to laugh. " What's so funny? " " It's not strong enough... " , said Rebecca. The genjustu was broken and Rebecca shoves the sword through the man's mouth. " You have no idea how much I wanted to do this. You made one mistake and that was not being able to kill me when you had the chance, and since your dieing I'm going to tell you this. I'm the fire dragon king... mother fucker. " " KISS OF THE FIRE DRAGON " Shi-Shiama's head goes up in flames, reducing it to a pile of ash.

Rebecca walks over to the pictures of bounties pinned to the wall. " Robin... How is this possible... It.. It was a secretive pregnancy... Someone in the village. Someone that works for the World Government is hidden... Hidden in the leaf! "

 _The South Pacific Ocean_

 _30 miles from the Mountion's Graveyard_

Two Large War ships were heading back around to the land of lighting back to the World Government HQ. All 300 mean on all the ships were partying their ass off. The look out towers were looking out for anything that could attack them. They looked around for the 50th time that day. "Man this sucks, i hate look out duty." "Oh shut up your here to keep an eye out so do your job." Said his partner as he turned away from him and looked out to the sea They stayed up there for almost the whole night when one of them noticed something. He tapped his parnter on his shoulder and pointed to somethin slowly moving in the water. "What the hell is that moving in the water?" "I don't know but i'm sounding the alams." Said the partner as he went over to the alam and broke it and sounded the alams on the ship.

The Captian of the ship yell to them and wondered why they sound the alams of enemy. He looked out to the sea and saw no enemy in sight. "Hey why did you guys sound the attack alams for?" Asked the Captian "There's something moving in the waters." The Captian looked bacl out to the sea and saw a large bulge happen and three rows of spins came out and were comming right at them. "All men to Battle formations, we're underattack by an unknown creature." All the men stopped and went to the battle loctions and opened fired on the moving creature in the sea. They continued to open fire on the creature. But it looked like it was doing nothing ti the beast. It stopped and they stopped firing on the beast. That was when the water bulged and where the spins stopped the water got higher and rose up ward. Finlly the water shot back down to the earth and standing there in all of his glory was the Monster of the old legends.

They all looked up and saw that this monster was well over 300 feet in the air, it has charcole gray color on the hind of it's body, Bone white color on the teeth, hands and feet, a long tail almost as long of he stood tall, the spins go from the back of the neck all the way down the back to the end of his tail, and he has pure White eyes as if he had no soul. They all looked to the Monster of legends, Godzilla. The Captian looked at the beast and backed up slowly. Everyone did the same. The Captian looked up at the Monster. "We have no chance in hell of killing or hurting him. We're all going to die." Said the Captain

Godzilla moved his head back and let out a roar. Everyone on the ships quickly covered their ears but some were not so lucky as their ear drums exploded from the roar. Evenyone ran around trying to get the main guns ready to fire on him again. Godzilla stood in the water and watched evwryone run around on the ships and they opened fired on him. Godzilla roared in pain as the shells hit his skin. They stopped and looked at the damage. There was no damage on him. Godzilla's back started to light up slowly as it started a dull blue and got brighter as he charged up his Breath attack. The Captian looked and turned around and ordered all ship to cease fire nad to move away from him. Everyone stopped and started to turn the ships around. Godzilla sucked in air and light gathered around his mouth and let loose his Atomic Breath and destoyed the fleeing Ships. Godzilla roared again as he watched the ships burn and explode and sink into the sea. Godzilla roared again and sank back into the sea.

 _3 days after in the office of the lord Hokage_

Team 7 was reporting in after they managed to catch Lord Domo's wife's cat and returned him to her. They watched on as the girl was killing the poor thing in a hug and kisses. Naruto leaned over to Sakura and Whispered, "Man i hate to be him. No wondered he keeps running away from taht place.", Said Naruto to Sakura " Yea i feel kinda sorry for him." After that she lieft with him and the Hokage was was to give them something else to do that was when naruto yelled and sat down on the floor. "I don't want anymore of these shit missions i want a real one." Said Naruto. Everyone looked at him and wondered if he wanted to live. The Hoakge sighed and looked at him.

"Alright Naruto if you want a real mission then i will grant your wish. Team 7 will be escorting back a Bridge builder back to his home in the land of waves. But be warned there have been reports of killings there and sighting of woman matching a known wanted girl by the World Government has been reported to have been seen there. Please do be careful while you are on the mission." Said Lord Hokage.

"We will lord Third." Said Kakashi as bowed to the Hokage. That was when they heard a knock and the Hokage said to come on inside. "Awwww that must be the clint.", Said the Hoakge. After taht the door opened up and standing in the door was an old man with a bottle of Sake in his hands. "So these are the people who are to take me back home, huh." "That they are sir. I trust you that they can handle this mission and will get you there safely.", Said the Hokage as he took a puff form his pipe "I'm so fucking dead, i have a blond dumbass, a emo kid and a pink haired bitch. I'm a fucking deadman."

After that comment all of them wanted to kill him but Kakashi held them back from doing that. "Let us go we'll kill him for that." "No you can't kill the man who we are paid to take home and protect." Said Kakashi with a smile on his face The man looked at them, "My name is Tazuna and you all better take me home and back alive i have a bridge to build that could save my land and home." "Don't worry sir we can handle it.", Said Kakashi

After they moved out of the office and head back to their homes and started to pack for the mission. Naruto was nearly done when there was a knock on his door and he answered it. It was Hinata. He let her inside and cloed the door. "Hey Hinata what brings you here at this time of the night. . "I heard you were going on a mission, so i thought i come by and say my goodbye's before you left the village.", Said Hinata as she walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. Naruto kissed back and hugged her and broke the kiss and looked at her. "I love you so much, Hinata. I'll miss you so much while on this trip. But i will think of you all the time.", Said Naruto. Hinata looked at him, "I want you to return home safe and sound you hear me, Naruto. I won't know what to do if your not in my life anymore. I would be more lonely. I can't lose you Naruto, I just can't.", Said Hinata

"I promise i will, Hinata, i would never leave you alone eve.", Said Naruto as he hugged her tightly and kissed her again

 **A/N: ANd that is a wrap for this chapter of NHC. I hope you all liked this chapter. See you next time.**

 **What is happening, how will the world react to what is happening with the black dragon and the Monster of legends. Will Naruto and team be safe on this mission and what is happening with the World government.**

 **STAY TONE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF NHC TO FIND OUT**

 **Q1: What happened to Robin in training and why is she not healed yet**

 **Q2: What did you think with the scene with Naruto and hinata ouside at night**

 **Q3: what did you think of the land of tea scene with Acnologia, and what will happen if word spreads of this attack**

 **Q4: How did you like the return of Robin's mother and Itachi hasing a bad day in the sand and do you think it went well with them**

 **Q5: What is wrong with Robin and why did she act so diffenrt;y since the attack on the land of tea and how did you like seeing some of her dragon slaying powers**

 **Q6: What did you think of the scene with Rebecca stroming the place in the land of waves for the person who was there for the buster call and will this get the world goverment's attenion.**

 **Q7: The Monster of Legends has appeared and destoryed two world goverment ships and what more will the king do when he lands on the land.**

 **Q8: How will Naruto and team do on the wave mission and how did you like the scene with Hinata and Naruto.**


	9. Running From Your Past

Chapter 8:

Running From Your Past

Team 7 had just got out of the village gates and were now making their way to the Land of Waves. They were escorting Tazuna the bridge builder back to his home land in the Land of Waves. They moved through the road and started to walk, when they got about a mile from the gate they heard a large explosion coming from the west side of the forest. Kakashi and gang followed the sounds and when they got there they all had to duck as a powerful flamethrower went over their heads and smashed into the trees behind them. They moved their heads up and looked around. Naruto looked to his sensei and teammates. "Hey that looked familiar, that looked like Charizard's attack?" Said Naruto as he looked around to find no one in the area. Just then another explosion rocked the area and then more and more were happening until finally Charizard came out of the forest with Robin hot on his heels. He flew around the area unleashing powerful flamethrower to the young girl as she landed on the ground and used her leg strength to jump into the air and landed a powerful kick on his face. He flew back from the kick and looked at her as she landed on the ground. Kakashi looked at her and wondered why she was pushing herself so hard. Robin looked at Charizard again disappeared from sight. Charizard took a claiming breath and closed his eyes and listened to her footsteps as she ran around looking for an opening to attack him again. She stepped onto a branch and launched herself right at him from behind and he just waited there floating there. He snapped opened his eyes and swung his tail at the right moment and slammed it into her. He aimed his tail and swung her into the ground, she hit the ground hard and when she opened her eyes, he landed in front of her and put his feet on her chest and roared. She looked to him and sighed. "I give up, you win Charizard." Sais Robin as she knew she had lost this battle. He got off of her and roared and then extended his hand and helped her up off the ground. She thanked him and looked to where the others were hiding at. "How long do you guys plan to hide for?" Asked Robin as she looked to where they were.

Kakashi sighed and he stood and walked out to greet her. "Hello Miss. Takagi lovely day we're having, huh!" Said Kakashi in a happy tone as he waved for his students to come out to and see her. She robbed her head and looked at them. "You can cut the nice guy thing, Kakashi. It's kind of creepy?" Said Robin as she stood next to Charizard in her dirty clothes and looking at the team. "Well it seems you all got on the team congrats you three!" Said a happy robin as she smiled at them. Sakura looked at her and looked away from her and pouted. Naruto and smiled right back at her, "Hell yea we did and this is our first mission as team 7 and we're taking this old guy back to Wave country." Said Naruto. Right after he finished he got a knock on the head by Kakashi. He yelled from the pain and turned back to look at him. "What the hell was that for, Sensei?" Asked Naruto

Kakashi looked at him and shook his head. "Naruto you know we are here to get the bridge builder back to his home country and then you go and insult him." Said an angry Kakashi. Robin laughed at their playfulness and thought back to her younger days when she would play with Naruto and Hinata all the time. Kakashi looked at her and smiled. _"That is the first time I have seen her smile and laugh in a while since the land of tea was attacked!"_ Thought Kakashi as he looked at her smiling face. HE then thought of something as he looked at her and his team. _"Well couldn't hurt to have her on the team with this I guess and plus I will have a nice talk with the Hokage about this later. She is the girl's daughter after all so I think she is ready."_ Thought Kakashi as he looked to Robin.

Kakashi then thought about something and walked over to Tazuna. "Mr. Tazuna could you come with me for a few so we can talk for a bit?" Asked Kakashi. He nodded and turned and lifted with Kakashi so they could talk. They walked far from the kids and then stopped. Kakashi turned and looked to the man in front of him. "I want to know is there any reason why you have been giving Robin some bad glares for." Asked Kakashi as he wanted to know why this man would give her glares of hate for. Tazuna took a deep breath, "It's not her I hate but someone who looks like her. She has those eyes of whom attacked the land of mist some time ago and killed a government official. Before I left the village I heard someone talking and saying they saw a woman with long sliver hair walking away from the scene." Said Tazuna as he went on about after he left the government went and got into the whole thing found out it was girl by the name, Nico Olivia, was the one who attacked the building and killed the man who was protecting the village from the bastards outside. Kakashi then put two and two together and knew it was Nico Olivia the second he said sliver hair. Kakashi thought long and hard about how he would ask about the info. "Mr. Tazuna, do you even know the chances are that girl was Nico Olivia, only 5% of the people in the world are born with Sliver hair. It is a very rare hair color." Said Kakashi as he pointed to his own hair. Tazuna thought about what he said and thought long and hard about what to say to the girl when he saw her again. Kakashi then walked beside him, "Listen don't let her age fool you! She is one of the top ranked Genin in the leaf village. Plus I think she would be a big help on this one." Said Kakashi as he turned his head and looked back at his team, Naruto and Robin were laughing together, Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to notice and well he was pretending she was not there at all. Tazuna looked at them and thought about what Kakashi said. He looked Robin and wondered why Kakashi had so much about her and why he trusted her so much for this mission. He sighed, "Alright I see what you mean, Kakashi." Said Tazuna as he took a drink of his beer.

They then walked back to the kids and Kakashi looked at Robin. "Robin Takagi, would you like to company us on this mission to take Mr. Tazuna back to the land of Waves?" Asked Kakashi to her. After he asked that everyone was surprised to hear him asking her to come and join on an official mission. Sasuke looked at the ground and gritted his teeth. Hands clenched ill with hated thoughts. "Sasuke, are you okay?", mentioned Sakura. "Yeah… I'm fine…", said Sasuke. Robin glances over at Sasuke. Overtaken with envy. A boy with no heart, a girl with no soul. They're eyes engaged one another's. Robin walks toward Sasuke. She stops right in front of him. staring a hole through him, She grabs his jacket and in the moment… kisses him. She pulls him closer and whispers in his ear, "Don't get in my way or I'll break your legs off of your body. Sakura was furious, her anger swelled up into rage. "You bitch….", She said quietly. Robin smirks appointed to the direction of Sakura. "I'm bored! Let's get going already!", said Naruto. "I agree with the knucklehead.", said Kakashi. "Hey! Watch it!", screamed Naruto. He ducked after Sasuke threw a kunai at him. Robin giggle a little at the look on his face when they started to fight. The more they got into the more she giggled until she started to laugh at them. Sakura looked at her and just wanted to punch her but she smiled and cooled down at seeing the scene in front of her. This is the team she wanted to be on. After that they headed on their way to the land of wave.

Back in the leaf the Hokage asked for Anko and Jiraiya to come to his office to talk about some matters. He waited for them and then heard a knock on the door and said to enter. They entered and closed the door. "So what is it you want to talk about, Lord Hokage?" Asked Anko as she was wondering why he asked her here. "I Asked u all here so we can talk about a woman who is in all our lives." Said Lord Hokage in a tone that meant he was not happy. This worried Jiraiya as only times he seen his sensei mad like this is when someone got out of control. "If I may ask, Sensei? Who is it that we need to discuss about?" Asked Jiraiya to Lord Hokage. He leaned back in his seat and reached for his pip and lit a match and starting smoking it. He looked at them and sighed as this was not what he wanted to say about along time friend and ally of the leaf. "I asked for you two because today we will be deciding the Fate of Rebecca Takagi!" "WHAT THE HELL, Lord Hokage?" "Sensei, why are you talking about her fate?"

He took a puff of his pip and leaned into the table. "There have been reports of her killing government people and others as well. Recently she was spotted in the Land of Waves and rumor is she killed Shi-shiama of the World Government." Said Lord Hokage as he looked at them both with a tone that said he meant it well. This shocked them both as they never knew she had that kind of blood lust for the World Government. "So what do we do then, Sensei?" Asked Jiraiya as he was concerned for her as she is his last student from the days of team 7 when he was teaching. "I hope you don't mean, what you're thinking and talking about. Please tell me you're not thinking of ordering Rebecca killed?" Asked Anko almost in tears as she feared what he would say. "Anko my dear, I have no other choice here. She killed an official of the Government and she needs to pay for her crime." Said the Hokage. Anko burst into tears and slid onto the ground. Jiraiya looked down and was thinking. _"What happened, Rebecca? Why are you doing this? Are you trying to get the world to hate you?"_ Thought Jiraiya as he remembered who she really is. He took out a picture he had for a long time before she changed her name and got out of the military. Lord Hokage looked at him and raised an eye bow wondering what the picture was of?

"Jiraiya, let me see that Picture you're holding, please?" asked the Hokage as he wanted to see who was in the picture. Jiraiya looked at the picture again and then to his teacher. "I'm not letting you see this photo, Sensei!" Said Jiraiya as he lowered his hand down with the picture and looked at him. "I order you to let me see that picture." Yelled the Hokage. Both student and teacher stared at each other about ready to fight one another. Just then the wind picked up outside and shook the building. Everyone stopped and looked around as the shaking continued. Anko tried to stand her ground by the shaking caused the window to break and she fell back and held her hands out and grabbed the ledge of the building. Jiraiya jumped to her aid, he grabbed her hand and tried to bring her back up. "Anko hold on, please grab my hand with yours and I'll pull you up!" Said Jiraiya as he looked at her. She nodded and let go of the ledge with her other hand and grabbed his and tried to use her legs to help her back through the window. Then another quake hit and it made the ledge unstable, "Please pull me up hurry?" Asked Anko in a scared tone as she looked down and saw the height she was at. He tried again to pull her but as soon as he started to pull her up the window ledge started to lose its balance. Anko struggled to get back up but then realized she had to let go. "Jiraiya tell Rebecca if you see her I loved her and that I'm sorry for going before her. Please watch over Robin." Said Anko with tears in her eyes as she let go of his hands. "ANKO NOOOO!" Yelled Jiraiya as he watched her let go and fall. Anko knew she was finished, so she closed her eyes and waited to die from the fall. She could feel the ground getting closer and then nothing happened. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes and saw who caught her before she could hit the ground. "Charizard?" Asked a stunned Anko as she thought he was out looking for something to eat. Charizard roared at her and flew up and landed inside the building and let her down gently. Jiraiya ran to her and hugged her. "I'm glad your safe, Anko." Said Jiraiya as he looked her over for any injures. He then broke the hug and looked to Charizard. Charizard stood there looking at his partner's old teacher. Just then there was knock on the door and it opened. Everyone was shocked as to who came through the door.

This person stood at 5 feet, 11 inches, and has a bandage over his right eye, Dark brown hair, a cane in his left hand, a long coat on with the symbol of the moon written on the back of it. Sarutobi looked at the man. "What can I do for the land of fire's Government official, Buraddo Mūn?" Asked Sarutobi as he wondered why Buraddo mūn would come here? Buraddo mūn closed the door and looked at all who was in the room. "I heard you all talking about doing something about Rebecca? Well if I can put in my own words, she isn't who you all believe she is?" Said Buraddo Mūn, this shocked Anko but not Jiraiya and Sarutobi. They knew who she was. He continued, "She is not Rebecca Takagi, her real name is Nico Olivia. She is a known criminal and wanted by the World Government for the past 20 years for attacking and destroying Navy and Army Ships and Bases." "That's…. Impossible!", said Anko. "Only a few know of her origin. It was supposed to be secretive." , said Jiraiya. Anko grips her arm. She trembles, her body cold. "She lied to me… She FUCKING lied to me!" , yelled Anko. "We need you Anko." , said Buraddo Mun. "We need you to… infiltrate. Do you understand?" "Quiet you prick! You and your government goons can't force your justices onto other ninja!" , said Jiraiya. "Stop…. Buraddo Mun is right… even though he's a government pig, and I'd never listen to what they told me to do, nevertheless, if she truly is a monster… Then I shall be the slayer, And nothing will stand in my way!" , said Anko. "I will not stand for such things!", Sarutobi proclaimed. " Her relationships.. Her friendships… We are her family and I don't care about who she has become. She has given us hope and she has fought beside us all. Buraddo Mun, You may be older than I, and may be much wiser, but I will not stand for such heinous orders to execute our family!" "I out rank you Sarutobi, Hokage is just a title we give to mindless sheep to run the village. You are a pawn at our disposal." "No one talks to my sensei like that and ends up walking out of here unscathed." , said Jiraiya. "Is that so… Well I didn't want to make an example out of anyone today, I didn't want to kill anyone today, but your insolence will have to answer to the true Blood Moon! But on another day I digress." , said Buraddo Mun. "If it isn't I who takes care of the Nico problem, they will get someone who won't refuse the opportunity, she is less forgiving than even myself. The general of our cause!" Charizard had enough of this talk about his partner and finally made his move. He roared and took off to attack Buraddo Mun but Anko jumped in the way. He stopped and looked at her, flashbacks to Charmander, Rebecca and Anko in the forest training. Sunsets watched together, but it's all changed. His face changed from one of sorrow to one of rage, Charizard begins to slash at her to knock her down and attack Buraddo Mun. But she got back up and once again stood in front of him protecting that son of a bitch. She draws her Kunai and aims it at him. "Stand down or I will kill you right now!" Said Anko as she didn't want to have to kill him. Charizard just stared at her and slowly breathed in air and when she notice what was coming she ducked as he let loose a powerful Flamethrower and blasted right through the wall and into the village. She then turned over and saw the giant hole he made and then looked up again and saw him looking down on to her as he was charging up another flamethrower to finish this. She looked into his eyes and noticed he was crying, "If you're going to kill me then let me say this! Those sunsets we shared together were our prison!" Said Anko. He stooped his attack and turned away from Anko, he looked at her one last time, and Charizard raised his tail and with great force brought it down on her chest shattering five ribs. He then roared and took off to the woods. Buraddo Mun took her and picked her up and left with no other words to say.

( _Back with Team 7)_

Team 7 was now just entering the borders of the Land of Waves. Kakashi was in the lead with robin beside him, with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke guarding Tazuna. They all got off the boat and thanked the man for taking them across the water to the other side. After that the man left them and headed back to the other side of the river. Kakashi turned to his team, "Alright now we are inside the enemies home land, so I want you all to be on guard at all times you may never know when they will strike to kill Tazuna?" Said Kakashi in a commanding tone. They all nodded and started to walk to the village, Robin noticed a scent in the air and looked around and smelled the air more. Who or whatever had this scent was close by. The wind picked up and she heard the sound of something being thrown towards them. "Everyone get down NOW!" Shouted Robin just when everyone hit the ground that was when a massive sword flew over them and imbedded in the trees. They got up slowly and looked at the sword. Kakashi knew that sword and the one who owned it. _"They wouldn't send him, would they?"_ Thought Kakashi as he hoped he was wrong. That was when a man appeared on it. Robin drew her hand to her sword and waited to see what this person was going to do.

The man turned around from his spot on the sword and looked at the team. _"Let's see what we have. So we have a Blond dumb ass who thinks he is all that, a girl with far too much time with making herself look good, and an emo asshole who wants to prove himself as the best."_ Thought Zabuza as he looked them over. Then his gaze fell on to Kakashi and Robin. "So they sent you, Kakashi?" Said Zabuza as he stared at them. "I should have known they would send someone like you to do this kind of work, Zabuza!" Said Kakashi as he looked at the man who is known as Zabuza. He looked at the girl and wondered why, why has he seen her before or at least someone like her? "Hey you, girl?" Asked Zabuza as he looked at her. Robin looked up at him still holding her sword with her hand on it. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" Asked Zabuza. Kakashi stepped forward and put himself between her and Zabuza. "She does not look like anyone that you would know, Zabuza?" Said Kakashi in protecting tone. He didn't believe him, so he looked at her again and then it clicked. _"Those brown eyes and red hair, and the look on her face! There is no mistaking it? She is that women's daughter?"_ Thought Zabuza as he now knew there were three targets now to kill. One was his main one, Tazuna, then Kakashi, and then the girl. He disappeared from the tree with his sword. Everyone gathered around Tazuna as Kakashi and Robin looked around for Zabuza. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all waited for him to show. Then there was movement and he appeared between them and had his sword drawn and ready to go for the kill. Kakashi jumped into action but knew he wouldn't make it in time. _"Damn at this rate Tazuna will be killed and so will the kids!"_ Thought Kakashi as he ran toward them to stop Zabuza.

Kakashi then felt wind pick up and looked to see Robin dashing toward Zabuza. She drew her sword and swung it. The sound of metal clashing was heard over the team as they opened their eyes and looked to see that Zabuza had stopped before the killing blow could land on Tazuna. Naruto looked and saw the sword that stopped him. It had the carving of a dragon on it, the clan symbol of the Takagi house. "Robin?..." Asked Naruto as he looked and saw her there with her sword drawn and holding Zabuza back. She looked at him with eyes that would make Charizard proud. "You're not making it to them, until you kill me!" "Robin, please don't do this!" Said Sakura as she pleaded with her to not act like the hero. "Naruto, you say you want to be the Hokage! Then stand up on your own two feet and fight like the ninja you are!" Said Robin as she stood in front of him still holding Zabuza in place. "Move out of my way little girl or you're the first one to go on my list instead of the bridge builder." "As I told you, if you want him then go through me to get to him, or are you scared because I'm a Takagi, Swordsmen of the mist?" Asked Robin as she was trying to throw him off his game. Zabuza poured some more of his power into his sword and began to push her back. "I'm an Elite killer and not scared of anyone in this world! Why do you think I would be scared of one girl, huh?" Asked Zabuza as he could tell he was beginning to overpower her with his sheer strength. Team 7 watched as she fought with her will power against a known man who has killed. Naruto looked to Sasuke and saw that he was froze in place. He didn't blame him for it as this was what it was like to fight against a real ninja who had more skill than they did. Sasuke looked at him, "Why she is fighting its useless? We're all going to die to him." Asked Sasuke as he was scared for his life. Naruto looked to him then to Sakura and make his mind up. "I'm not letting her do this by herself, she is my friend and she is fighting to keep this mission going. " Said Naruto as he jumped right into the action and jumped over Robin and landed a pouch to Zabuza's face and knocked him back away from Robin. Zabuza looked and hated the fact he let his guard down on them. But he felt something he had forgotten long ago…. the thrill of battle. He looked at them with a look that made Sakura tremble with fear. "Well I have under estimated you people, this is one battle I will love dearly as I crave out your hearts and eat them." Said Zabuza as he held his blade in front of him and smiled in such a way it made them fear him.

Kakashi stepped forward and faced him with Naruto and Robin. "If you're going to fight then I should too." Said Kakashi as he drew his kunai and readied himself for the coming battle with the demon of the mist. Robin threw her sword back, Naruto took his kunai out and Sasuke stepped up and also took his stand with them. He looked back to Sakura. "You are not alone, but right now Sakura you're the only who can help Mr. Tazuna. Protect him at all cost!" Said Sasuke to her. She nodded her head and got in front of him and pulled her kunai. _"Everyone please be careful, you're all I have right now!"_ Thought Sakura as she watched as her team face Zabuza. Zabuza was the first to make a move and leaped into the air and barong down his sword and aimed it for Kakashi. He raised his kunai and braced for impact. The sword landed down on him and made him impact the ground. "Well can't you fight back, Kakashi?" Asked Zabuza as he was getting into this fight now since both him and Kakashi are both legendary ninja's. Naruto jumped in and slashed at him, Zabuza jumped back and hit him with the back of the sword and made him fly into a tree and cracked it. When Naruto hit it he couched up blood. Zabuza laughed as Naruto coughed for a min before settling down. "Did you think that could work on me, boy?" Asked Zabuza, just then Naruto smiled and looked up to him. "No but you forget already your fighting five people." Just as Naruto said that Robin and Sasuke appeared behind him and brought down their weapons. Zabuza swung his sword and caught both Robin and Sasuke's weapons. He laughed as he saw the look of shock on their faces. "Did you think I didn't see through your plan already, kid!" Said Zabuza as he was enjoying this moment. Naruto smiled at him, Zabuza was confused by this and noticed a power that was not there before. He turned and then saw the red head holding flames around her hands and dashed towards him. He bring his sword up to block but Robin kicked it out of the way and nailed him in the face and Zabuza skidded across the ground and into the water.

They waited and then Zabuza came back out of the water and coughed. "Fucking Takagi's thinking your better than all! But….I am pleased to know someone besides Kakashi can fight." Said Zabuza as he looked at them. Kakashi then appeared behind him and put a kunai to his neck. "Now it's over Zabuza. This ends here." Said Kakashi as he pulled the blade closer to his neck. He smiled and laughed a little, now how many time has he heard that saying? Sasuke saw the look and did Naruto and robin and they all knew this was bad but they had to do it. They all dashed as Zabuza slowly brought his sword up underwater and waited to strike. As soon as he felt the kunai leave his and drew back, he quickly brought it up and swung it to slice Kakashi in half. Robin stopped him just in time just as the edge of the sword was in front of his face. Naruto and Sasuke were next, Naruto kicked him in the face and Sasuke took that time as he was not focusing on Kakashi to get that damn Sword away from him. So he took a Kunai out and stabbed it into his hand. "Ahhhhhhhh! Fucking little shit!" Screamed Zabuza as he grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and threw him. Naruto and Robin ran to him and helped him back to his feet. Robin looked at Zabuza and noticed he was now useless in using that hand. She then laid her hand on to her sword and looked at the battle. _"So I know we have pissed him off. But now I need to end this now before things get out of hand. I have had a few battle like this in the past year and they were hard and almost got me killed? So now I need to wait and strike when I see an opening."_ Thought Robin. "Damn it I thought I had him with that strike?" Said an upset Sasuke. "Hey don't beat yourself up, Sasuke. You did make his hand useless and I call that a victory." Said a proud Kakashi. After saying that all Kakashi heard was his kids screaming for him to move, he turned around and saw Zabuza heading right for Tazuna. He couldn't make in it time. But then he turned and Saw Robin claim and then she dashed right for him and brought out her sword again and ran to him. Zabuza reached into his pocket and pulled three kunai out and threw them to Tazuna. Sakura noticed this and stepped in front of them. "I'm not letting you get to him!" Yelled Sakura as she raised her Kunai. She blocked all three of them, but in doing so didn't notice the fourth one. Robin got in front of her just in time and knew she couldn't get her sword up in time. _"Shit no time to react, guess this it for me?"_ Thought Robin as she waited for the Kunai to strike her heart. But then there a poof and then metal hitting something hard. She looked and was shocked to see Bagon. "Bagon?" Said a shocked Robin, "What are you doing here, I didn't summon you here?"

Bagon looked at Zabuza and growled at him and then leaped at him and slammed into him hard knocking the wind out of him and cracking some ribs. He coughed blood and slammed into a tree then back into the water. Naruto and Sasuke then looked at each other and jumped into the water and waited for him to get to the surface. Robin stood by Sakura to help her protect the old man, and Kakashi waited to use his secret weapon against the mist ninja. They waited for him to come up. It was quite, so quite you could almost hear a pin drop. Everyone looked around them slowly to make sure he didn't try some sneak attack. Just then the water exploded and out came the kunai with tags on them. Naruto noticed them right away and shouted, "Hey get away right now their tired with explosive tags!" Shouted Naruto. That was when they hit there marks and everyone hit the ground and then there were explosions everyone. After the last one died down they are came out of the hiding. The first one to come out was Sasuke and he dusted himself off and looked around, next it was Naruto and he looked around as well and noticed that Sakura and Robin both were missing. "Hey, where is Sakura and Robin?" Said Naruto as he looked around for them. Next thing he knew Kakashi came out of the rumble and looked at them. "Are you kids ok?" Asked a concerned Kakashi. They both nodded but Naruto said "I can't find the girls anywhere?" "We'll find them no matter the cost!" "ROBIN, SAKURA, where are you" Shouted Naruto. Sasuke also looked around for them, he hated Robin but he knew that fighting someone like Zabuza would take all of them to fight. He looked around the area and noticed that there was a large pile of rumble that was different than the rest of the area. He ran to it and started to move the rumble away and after a while he noticed black hair and knew that it was robin. He ran there and shouted for Naruto to come help. Naruto ran over and helped to dig her out. As soon as they lifted the last of the rocks off of her, Naruto noticed that she was bleeding from her head and wasn't saying anything. He grabbed her and held her close to him, "Hey Robin say something, please?" Said Naruto as he tried to get her to say something. Sasuke moved closer then heard some rumble move again and he looked and saw Sakura climbing out of it a just a few feet away. He moved to her, "Sakura how are you medical skills?" Asked Sasuke to her, this shocked her, then looked back and saw Robin. She ran to her and told Naruto to put her down so she could check her out. She let chakra go to her and it glowed green. She moved it over her injury and noticed she had a concussion. "She's got a concussion, we can't move her until we know how bad it is!" Said Sakura with worry in her voice. They all looked at her with worry in their eyes and Kakashi blamed himself for this whole mission getting out of control. _"Damn it I thought I was ready for this but maybe letting her on this team was a mistake, I thought they were ready for a real mission but this is too much for them!"_ Thought Kakashi then he heard a noise and then out of the ground behind them came Zabuza and he charged at Tazuna.

Kakashi ran and lifted his hand to his headband and lifted up and dashed to them and drew a kunai out and disappeared and reappeared in front of Zabuza and they clashed. He looked and saw the very thing that made Kakashi, who is it. "So now you use that eye, Kakashi. Now you're Kakashi of the Sharingan." Said Zabuza as he leaped away and went to the water. Kakashi followed and looked at him, Sasuke looked and was shocked to see someone else who was not uchiha could use the Sharingan. Then Naruto and Sasuke both looked and saw then moving their hands too quick to do a jutsu. "Ushi, Saru, U, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, tori, Ne Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, MI, Ne, Jin, Saru, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mi, Ne, Saru, U, I, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jim, Ne, I, Tori," They said as the same time and then preformed the Water Dragon Jutsu at the same time and they clashed. The Jutsu broke and then water sprayed everywhere, "Well the rumors are true u can copy any Jutsu?" "Almost any, but not all, Zabuza!" "What do you mean?" "Well when it comes to Hand to hand Combat then there is no coping that since that is from experience. Someone I knew a long time ago taught me that. I trust her and the skills she taught with a long with my sensei!" Said Kakashi as he stood there looking him then back at the kids as they watched. He looked to them and smiled, "I'll never let my comrades die ever again" He said then looked back to Zabuza and looked at him, "Someone like you could never know what it feels like to watch people you love die and be so powerless to stop the threat that is in front of you!" Said Kakashi as he looked at the man who killed people for money. "Oh and what would you know, Huh? You Leaf village scum think your all that and think you're the best, but you're not!" Yelled Zabuza and then charged right at him and went to hand to hand combat.

 **(Back with the Hokage and Jiraiya)**

The Hokage sat in his office after the whole thing Buraddo Mun happened. He looked around the office and sighed from the damage that Charizard caused to the room. He looked to Jiraiya and leaned back in his chair and started to think. "Sensei what is it?" Asked Jiraiya as he wondered what his sensei was thinking about. "I was thinking why after 5 years of peace, why is everything starting to go to hell again." "I don't understand what you mean, Sensei?" "Think about it we were attacked 5 years ago from a Red Dragon, that dragon alone killed over 500 people in a single night and broke through the wall, since then we had peace in the village, but now it seems what happened then is happening again." This shocked Jiraiya as he thought about what his Sensei was saying. It was making sense. He looked to him, "Sir I ask permission to look in to the Attack from 5 years ago and have a task force for this mission?" Asked Jiraiya to his sensei. He was surprised to say the least, he then smiled and nodded. "You have my permission to do so and reopen the case. Find out who did it and why?" Said the Hokage, Jiraiya got to one knee and bowed, "It shall be done, Lord Hokage!" he then disappeared. The Hokage turned in his chair and looked out his window and wondered, "Where are you now, Rebecca?" Said the Hokage to himself wondering where she is and what she is doing right now.

Just outside the boarders of the Wind and Fire, someone in a clock was walking through a sandstorm. It was blasting at full force but the person pushed on to get to the boarders of the land of Fire. The winds were so harsh they pulled her hood off her and showed her long sliver hair. She grabbed it and pulled it back up hoping that no one was in this storm too that could see her face or the fact that the storm pushed her hood down. She pushed on words hoping she would not die from this journey to the land of fire once more. She stepped more but the further she went into the storm the weaker she got and then she felt her chest tighten up, " _Damn it not now, not when I'm so close"_ She then fell and clasped and looked to see the boarder sign saying it was just another 15 miles to go. She lay there with each passing minute the sand grew heaver on her. She was losing focus on the world as it was beginning to grow dark. She then looked up and saw a figure come out of the storm and looked at. It was a woman from what she could tell. She was wearing a green uniform with mid cut brown hair that stopped just above her shoulders. She looked at the person and helped her to her feet and started to go the way to the boarders of the land of fire. The woman looked at who was saving her but only just blacked out when she got a peek at her face.

 **A/N: And that wraps the chapter, I'm so sorry this took almost a while year to get out, I had some issues with the computer and it would fucked the chapter and erase the whole chapter like two times until I got it back in order. Then I had my friend Dylan write some of this chapter for the character of Buraddo Mun.**

 **Do you think Kakashi made the right decision with taking Robin along on the mission?**

 **What's is going on with Robin and team 7 is there some sort of love thing with them now?**

 **DO you agree with what Lord Hokage was talking about regarding Rebecca**

 **How did you guys like Buraddo Mun**

 **What did he mean that if they doesn't do something about the Nico problem that the government would send someone less nice to take her out?**

 **Do you all think anko is a traitor to everyone or just the Takagi family and what did she mean when she spoke about to Charizard about their time together was a lie**

 **How was the fight with Zabuza and team 7 and Robin, think Robin did good against a A ranked man like him**

 **And What happened 5 years ago in the leaf that has the hokage worried and who are these women who are crossing into the land of fire.**


	10. Facing Your Fears

Chapter 9:

Facing your fears

Kakashi and Zabuza were locked in hand to hand combat, neither one gaining the upper hand at all. Everyone watched as they went at each other like the elite ninja that they are. "Well I can say your better than I thought, Kakashi!" Praised Zabuza as he looked at the man before him. "I can say the same about you, Zabuza, even with your hand in that shape you can still hold a fight!" Said Kakashi as he was breathing hard from this fight. Naruto watched on from his spot with Robin on his lap holding her head still. Sasuke wanted to go out and help too but he was told to protect Tazuna with the others and with Robin out of the game they could die much sooner. He looked and saw her sword and slowly picked it up and noticed the weight of the sword, it had barley any to it. _"Why would she want to fight with something that has almost no weight to it?"_ Thought to himself as he looked at her sword and then to her. Now that he looks at her, He remembers always hating her but he never did truly get to know her or look at her as the women she had become. Then there was another explosion and that snapped him out of it as the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza was still going. He looked at Naruto and Robin and decided that this is the only time he will save her life. "Naruto pick it her up and move her, we're going to over to Tazuna and laying her against the tree!" "Have you lost your god damn mind, she has a concussion moving her is a big risk right now?"

He thought about it but he had no other choice now. He went over and pushed Naruto out of the way and picked Robin up. "Understand Naruto, I know moving her is too much of a risk but right now she is our best chance besides Kakashi at living through this." Said Sasuke as he tried to get Naruto to understand he didn't want to save her life but she is needed.

Sakura stayed close to Robin to keep an out on her. They turned with her in Sasuke's arms and started to move closer to Tazuna. Robin moaned in his arms as if she was saying something, they listened as they got closer to her and it sounded like she was saying mother. "Mother, why would she be dreaming of her mother? "Have any of us even heard her say one thing about her mother since we known her?" Asked Sakura as she was wondering why she would be dreaming of someone she hasn't even met. "We can ask her why if we make it out of here alive?" Said Sasuke as they made it to him and laid her down slowly, and Sakura went straight to work healing her.

Just then Kakashi came and stopped when Zabuza hit the ground and looked at them. "When I kill your sensei I'll come for you next." He said in a threating tone as he looked at them with a murderous look. "You'll have to get past me first remember that, Zabuza!" Said Kakashi as he stood in front of his students. He then look at them and smiled "I'll never let my comrades die again!" He said with so much warmth in his voice. They all knew he was saying the truth. "Naruto, Sasuke, you both now have more than one task protect both Tazuna and Robin with your lives." Said Kakashi as he turned to face Zabuza once more. When he looked that was when Zabuza jumped and came at him with his sword. Kakashi took the blunt of it with his kunai and held the sword back as he dug into the dirt.

Sakura worked as fast as she could on robin to get her out of this state as they needed her more than ever now. "Please Robin please wake up we need you, I need you?" Said Sakura as she cried onto her face, but there was no response as if she didn't hear. In Robin's mind she was in a black void as if there was nothing. She walked but there was no end to it. Just then her body tensed up and she knew this feeling it was the same one from a few weeks ago. She fell to her knees and didn't understand why her body was getting like this now. Then she heard a noise and she looked around in the darkness to find it and there was no one with her. Then she looked in front of her and saw two massive glowing eyes open and then a load roar that was so ear shattering she had to cover her ears to make sure she didn't go deaf. Then as the figure got closer she could see large blue glowing patterns all over the body. She could now make it out in full sight, a dragon with a mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. The dragon's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. The dragon's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. The scales disappear at the end of the dragon's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. It then lunged at her and she closed her eyes waiting for the end to come. A single tear fell from her face and land in the void and then something happened, there was a ripple in the space.

Then there a light and something hit the dragon as he roared in pain. She opened her eyes to see a large bluish white dragon in the air. It roared and the darkness began to disappear. As the darkness went it was replaced by grass and clouds in the space, the dragon looked at the new comer and roared as he too was disappearing. The White Dragon looked at him, "Go back to the darkness wentz you came from, Dragon." The White dragon said in a demanding tone as he light loose more light and made the darkness fade away with the black dragon too. Robin looked around her and was amazed at where she was. "Who are you?" Asked Robin as she wanted to know why he saved her. All he did was look at her and gave a faint smile before he left but not before saying one thing to her, "You have grown and should be proud of your life and stop hiding who you are!" with that said he disappeared and the world around her started to fade.

Sakura then noticed that her heart start to beat faster and faster until she started to open her eyes slowly. Sakura was overjoyed when she woke up. "Robin you woke up, thank god!" She said as she jumped to her to friend and hugged her. "What's going on?" Asked Robin as she looked around and saw the whole area was blown to pieces. "Zabuza threw explosive tags and we were caught in them." She explained everything until now. Robin pushed herself up and looked at Sasuke, "Give me back my sword?" She asked in a somewhat commanding tone. He didn't even turn around to speak to her, "Not happening, just a few minutes ago you had a concussion. So I'm not letting you get yourself killed!"He said as he stood there with her sword in his hands. She got up and place her hands on his shoulders and spun him around and looked at him. All he saw was her red hair dangling in front of her face and a look of fire that he has never seen before inside her. "Give me that sword now!" She said to him in a tone that meant it.

Naruto got up and grabbed the sword out of his hands and gave her it. "Here, now what do we do?" Asked Naruto after she grabbed her sword and felt no fear as she held it. "You guys are going to do this mission and protect him. I'm helping Kakashi." She said before Sasuke could put his own words in she got into a stance and then waited for an opening. She was so focused on Zabuza that time seemed to stop for her as she waited. Just as he was about to swing his sword she leaped forward and dashed to him, she twisted around Kakashi and clashed with him again. "You again?" Said an angry Zabuza as he hated fighting the same people twice. "Yes me again and this time I'll do more than have Sasuke put a kunai through your hand. This time I'll cut it off you!" Said a very pissed Robin. She then moved quickly and landed a strike on him with her sword across his chest spraying blood on her and Kakashi.

He screamed in pain as her blade cut him nice and clean. He couldn't believe he was cut so cleanly by a fucking girl. "I'll fucking slice you into pieces for that you fucking little bitch!" "Sticks and stones may break my bones. But your words are empty until proven true." Said Robin as she looked at him and had a small smile on her face. She then looked at Kakashi and smiled at him, he looked at and smiled too and knew what she was doing. _I see she's throwing him off his game with mind games and attacks. Same thing I would do. So she's more than just a newbie she's had experience in this line of work before."_ Thought Kakashi as he got next to her and looked at her, "It's been a long time since I had the honor to battle alongside someone of the Takagi clan! Just didn't think I be beside the next head of the head of Clan?" She smiled more at him, "It's an honor to work alongside you too, Kakashi!"

They both looked and then Zabuza leaped for them and drew his sword back and brought it down hard on Robin and Kakashi. They both held their own against the mist ninja. Robin screamed, "Now everyone go for it while he is weak!" Zabuza looked confused as what she meant and then it hit him, there were the other three kids. " _Shit I forgotten about those little shits!"_ First it was Naruto as he appeared from under him and got him in the chin then next was Sasuke as he ran and jumped off Naruto's back and back flipped kicked him into the air more and finally Sakura came down with her fist and slammed him into the ground. He couched more blood as he hit the ground hard. Kakashi and all the others moved closer to him and just as they all got closer he swung his sword and missed almost everyone but Robin. She got nicked in the right shoulder and down her chest. He stood up and grabbed her he held her to him. She tried to call for them to help but he placed his hand over her mouth. "Anyone of you move and this little Takagi bitch dies." Said Zabuza as he stabbed his sword into the ground and looked at the wound he caused her. "Judging from the wound I gave her I think I might give her 30 minutes before she dies from blood loss."

Just then something happened and Zabuza fell to the ground like he was killed. They all looked to where that attack came from and saw someone in a mask in the tree line. "Who the hell are you?" Asked Naruto as he screamed her the person. Kakashi looked at the person noticed the mask. _"Hunter Ninja huh, the Anbu of the mist. But all they did was send one of them to deal with Zabuza. I find that odd."_ Thought Kakashi as he lowered his head band to cover his eye again. The person then jumped and went to Zabuza and picked him up, "Thank you for dealing with him, I was sent from the village of the mist to either kill or bring him back. You did my village a great favor of dealing with this man. Thank you and now I take my leave." After that she disappeared with Zabuza's body. They then ran to robin and checked the wound, it was bad it was about two inches into her body. She was losing blood fast. Tazuna came over and looked and then looked at them, "Listen she may have time to live if we hurry to my village and get her treatment now." They all agreed and picked her up and went straight to the Village to not waste time on getting her healed.

 _In the land of Iron_

There was a war going on in the world with some people rebelling against the world government. There were rebellions happening all over the lands. Here in the land of Iron held up in a small abandoned village was some rebels were staying the night here to wait out the night. They had food and fires going to stay warm for the cold of the night. They laughed and played some games as they waited for dawn to come. "Hey commander when do we move against the next people of the government?" asked of the rebels of his group of men. "Soon men we will arrive at the next post for the government and kill all those who stand against us!" He said as he stood strong and proud of his statement.

The two men at the gates keeping watch were in large coats keeping an eye out for anything that would come at them. They talked for while about love ones and about life goals when this war is over. The gates opened some to let the next shift take their places. When the next personal came out one of them noticed someone walking closer to them. They all grabbed their guns and aimed at the person. "Halt whoever you are, turn back now?" they all said to the person but the person continued to walk closer to the gates. They then started to notice things about this person. They looked closely and figured out it was women, she was a tall and beautiful, slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. Then they noticed her clothes as she got closer, she wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is a design of a dragon, it's located on the breast plate. They froze when they saw her, they immediately knew who she was. Before anyone of them could alert the others with flares she smiled then took her sword out and cleanly cut off one of their heads.

Next thing you knew there was sound of screams and gun fire at the gate. Everyone grabbed their guns and weapons and ran to the gate to see what's going on. When they arrived they saw a scene that horrified them. Four of his men dead with heads cut off and alone women covered in their blood. She stood there smiling as she looked at all them, she looked around her. The commander looked at her, "You'll die a hundred deaths for this, witch!" Said angry commander as he ordered all his men to kill this bitch. Just then everyone froze in place as if they were stuck in ice. They looked at their feet and were shocked, "What the hell when did this fucking shit happen?" The girl then spoke up, "Listen up you bunch of useless shits, my name is Maria and I'm the General of the World Government's army. Now I have frozen your feet and now since you all chose to go against the government you all can die here in this frozen land." Said Maria in a sadistic tone as if she was enjoying this. They watched as the ice grew more and now was reaching their legs. They were starting to panic as the ice grew on their bodies like it was alive. "The ice is growing like its alive?" Said of the men as he started to panic more and started to get more and more close to losing it. The commander looked at his men and then back to her, he wanted to kill her but in his state he could not move even an inch.

She looked at him and then to them all, "It doesn't matter what you do! You're lives are in my hands as long as there's moisture in the air, ground, or your bodies." Maria said as she got closer to the commander and put a finger under his chin and raised his head to look at her in the face. "The power I possess is the kind of power that is long forgotten by time. I have control over ice and water so no one with in my sight can win as I could freeze you in an instant. The only person I could name who evens come close to me in power like mine is Nico Olivia! She as I know has that power, and I want to know if you have seen her lately?" She asked the man as her smile started to go away. He was frighten by this women he didn't know someone like her could exist in this world. He was genuinely showing fear as he felt more as the ice grew around his body and he could hear his men screaming as fear was sinking in as they were going to die a slow death.

"I do know Nico Olivia but I haven't seen or met her in the past year, I swear! Just please spare my men and kill me!" Said the Commander as he tied to plead with her. She looked around from for moment thinking about it then she turned back to look at him with a darken face. "No you all die like I said!" He watched in terror as she raised her sword into the air and said one thing, "Remember this you could have lived if you didn't meet me on this day and gone against the government." After that she swung it and cut his head right there and then all his men screamed and tried as hard as they could to get out of the ice.

Then it was all over for them as they were killed by her one by one. After she was done she beheaded all one hundred of them by herself. She then looked around the battlefield and decided to make an example out of them. She made ice stakes all along the path and placed each head on them and saved the Commander for the front of the gate. She then wrote a message for those who make it, "This is what happens to those who rebel against the government!" After that she left the area.

 _In the leaf village_

Tenten was out doing some shopping with Hinata since she got back from a mission like 3 hours ago. They were shopping for food for their family and chatting. "So Hinata what are you going to do when Naruto returns from his mission with robin and the others." She looked at her "Well I thought I treat him to some Ramen when he gets back." Said a happy Hinata as she could see this dinner going well for them then she looked at Tenten, "Where you taking Robin for her welcome back from her mission dinner?" Asked Hinata as she was wondering. Tenten thought for a moment and then chose her place, "The Sky Dragon Restaurant located at the center of the village." Said an excited Tenten as her eyes turned to stars just think about it. Hinata was shocked to hear that name, "Isn't that the restaurant where the clan heads go and other people who have that kind of money go to eat?" Asked Hinata. Tenten nodded, "Yup been saving money for it for a month now!" She said to Hinata as they finished their shopping and went to get something to eat before they got back to their homes.

 _Land of fire_

Headquarters of Buraddo Mun

He sat in his office waiting for the others to show up for this damn meeting. He had Anko with him in his office, she was healing from her injuries from Charizard. He looked at her, "How are the wounds healing so far, Anko?" Asked Buraddo Mun as he was curious to see how she was healing with her new powers he gave her. "Its great thanks Buraddo Mun." Said Anko as she felt the bones growing back into place slowly. Just then a women with light brown hair stepped into the office. She bowed to him, "My lord, kaido has arrived and is heading up now, should I show him inside?" Asked the Women. "Yes show him inside and once he is close the door then we wait for the other three to show." Said Buraddo Mun as this was the first time he see both of the two most feared girls in the government at one place.

She then bowed to him and closed the door and went to go get Kaido. The door reopened and she let him inside. Kaido was a large man with a long brown bread, has a tattoo of a white wolf on his left shoulder, and carries a large double sided axe. He sat it down and looked at the both of them. "Well it sure has been a long time, Buraddo Mun!" Said Kaido as he looked around the place. "Well this is a nice office, I see you even laid out drinks for us?" "Yes I did please help yourself to some, Kaido!" Said Buraddo Mun as he lifted his hand and held it out as a sigh of good faith. Kaido went over and poured some for himself and took a seat at the table. "So who summoned us here? I know it wasn't you, you hate meetings?" Asked Kaido as he took a drink of the alcohol and waited for an answer. Buraddo Mun sighed and looked at him. "I don't know but whoever it is got to be in high command to summon all of us here." "Who did he or she summon here just you and me or all the others too?" Buraddo Mun looked to Anko, "Dear, can you re-read that letter again?" Asked Buraddo Mun. "Serenely lord Buraddo Mun!" said Anko as she went to his desk and grabbed it and brought it back and stood in front of them.

She looked at and read it to them, "To all the World Government officials of the lands, I am summoning you to Buraddo Mun's headquarters in the land of fire as it is the closest place to where I am now. Once I get there I will inform you all on the last known where a bouts of Nico Olivia, and just how many Rebels are against us. My god be with you my friends" After that she rolled it back up and looked at them. "That is all that was said." Said Anko as looked at the both of them. Just then someone came inside the room. Buraddo Mun looked and saw who it was, and already hated this meeting. It was Kum-Ji, Kum-Ji is a big, fat man that has a short dark brown hair and eyes. He keeps his moustache and beard unshaved and lets them grow until it connects to his hair. He wears a violet robe with black hemlines held by a black sash decorated with beads. Under this robe is a brown innerwear with a frilly high-collar. He has a green and red beaded necklace and a bandage around his left hand.

Anko looked at him and noticed who this man was. He was suspected to have been in illegal things. He looked around with a nasty look at everyone and then noticed the drinks and grabbed one of the bottles and sat at the table with the rest of them. He looked at them after he took a drink of the bottle. "So mind telling me why I had to come here all the way from lighting country to have this damn meeting? I have a business to run." Said Kum-Ji as he was getting a bit upset that he had to come all the way out here for this shit. "Kum-Ji, I know your one of us but you need to get your act under control before it gets you into trouble." Said Buraddo Mun as he was the one in charge for now until the last one comes before the one who summoned them here comes. Then the door opened again and this time it was women who came inside.

She was short but don't let looks fool you she was the highest ranked person in the whole room. She had short blond shoulder length hair that stopped just before her shoulders, she wore a hoodie with a white t-shirt and jeans, and on her belt was her bowie knife. She looked around and was surprised that everyone made it here besides her. She looked at each of the people in the room one by one! First she looked at Buraddo Mun and he was still the cool calm guy from a few years ago she met back then, then it was to Kaido and he was shaking a little before her. She was giving off some strong power to let the room sink in that she was the one with power here. She then noticed Kum-Ji and walked up to him.

"Hello little brother!" "I should have known they send you, Jessica?" Said Kum-Ji with venom in his voice as he and her looked at each other. She looked at him and smiled. "Oh what don't you love your big sister, Kum-Ji?" Asked Jessica in a sweet sister tone to her younger brother. Buraddo Mun rose from his seat and slammed his cane into the ground. "Enough you two, we have work to do!" Said Buraddo Mun in a commanding tone. Everyone snapped their heads to him. Just when Kaido was about to speak up about what they were going to take about, the Door to the office slammed open and ice cold winds hit everyone.

"Now that should cool you all down a few degrees?" Said a voice as someone was walking up the stairs to the office where they were at. They got to get their feet and got ready to attack the person. As the person got closer to the room Buraddo Mun instantly knew who this was. He breathed a sigh, "Everyone lower your weapons now, and she is no threat." Said Buraddo Mun as the person stepped into the Office and everyone in the room saw who had shown up. "General Maria?" Questioned Everyone but Buraddo Mun as they were shocked to see the top ranked Women of the government here in the land of fire. She looked at them all and smiled. But this was not a smile you give to people with love, this was one of those that could kill you. She then went around the table to the front of it and pulled her chair out and sat down and looked at them. "Now everyone, Attention!" Said Maria and then everyone stiffened and saluted her. She saw them and smiled, "At ease, comrades'. I summoned you all here to discuss some things that have happened over the past 2 months." Said Maria as she leaned on her elbow and looked at them all like a snake watching its prey.

They took their seats and waited for this meeting to get underway. Maria took out some files that Buraddo had in a file and showed them the first one. They all looked at it and it was titled land of waves. "If you could all open the file then I will explain the contents?" Said Maria as she grabbed a drink and opened it and drank some. They all opened it and were shocked to see the file and pictures. It was photos of what remained of Shi-shama. They were shocked to see the damage done to him. Maria went to explain this to them. "It looks like he put a fight against someone more powerful than him and lost. There are few Ninja in the world that even come close to us in power. So right now the only I can name is Rebecca Takagi?" Said Maria as she looked at them all. Everyone in the room was a bit shocked to hear that name again. Jessica spoke up first, "Rebecca Takagi, you mean the Rebecca Takagi the one and only legendary Bloodhound?" Said Jessica with a bit of amazement in her voice. Maria let out just a little power and cooled the room again to shut her up. She spoke up again, "The Bloodhound is back, and this time she is coming after each of us!" Said Maria as she looked at them to study them. Kum-Ji spoke up this time, "So what she hasn't been seen in the last ten years. So she is presumed dead!" Said Kum-Ji as he was getting annoyed with this meeting.

That was when Jessica went and slapped him across the face. "You mother fucking ass, can you even see the photos, and she did this to him. She is one of few people trained in the world to get people like us because trained her for this! If she is still out there then when we need to find her before she finds us." Said Jessica as she was now beginning to worry for her life as the rumors of the Bloodhound are not to be taken lightly. Buraddo Mun then spoke up, "Rebecca Takagi is not someone we should under estimate at all as she earned that name "Bloodhound" because she was a solider for us once. She then stopped and disappeared and hasn't been seen since. Last known sighting of her was five years ago in the land of fire. Since then she has been off the radar." Said Buraddo Mun as he took a drink. Kaido then slammed his hand on the table, "I will make her pay for killing one of us." He said as he picked up his axe and swung it. The second he swung it he was frozen in midair, he looked at Maria and wanted to get this bitch out of here. She looked at him with a darken face, "I would like to remind you who you are dealing with her, Kaido?" Said Maria as she was getting sick of this shit with him always losing his cool.

"Now open the other two files and we will start on them." Said Maria as she opened hers and looked at them. The first one had photos of the land of tea, or what was left of it. They were all shocked to see the great land was now nothing but ruins. "What the hell happened here?" Asked Jessica as fear was showing more now. Everyone wanted to know that question now. Maria looked at them with a grave face, "Only one thing can do this in a single night!" Said Maria, "A Dragon?"

Everyone in the room of course didn't believe her at all. So she decided to tell them. "I know this is above your clearance levels, but do not make any mistakes here! Dragon's did existence at one time over one-thousand years ago. Now few are around and there is one that is the strongest of all that I know for a fact did this?" Explained Maria as she stopped and shivered for a moment at the thought of him coming back. "I do not want to speak that name as he is the only things that scares me? But he is the only one I know that he can do this and leave no trace that he was there." Said Maria as she spoke like she was there and seen it.

Jessica was the one to speak up, "Why does it feel like you have faced or seen this thing before?" Asked Jessica as she wanted answers. Maria just looked at her then to the others and just sat there wondering what to say without telling the truth of her. _"How do I say anything without them knowing the truth of me? Even Buraddo Mun doesn't know about me and Rebecca having a past together!"_ Thought Maria as she sat there worried. Buraddo Mun spoke up, "Maria are you hiding something from us? Because if you are I will find out the truth one way or another!" Threatened Buraddo Mun as he sat there.

She sat there and looked at him and gained her thoughts back in order, "You dare threaten someone who out ranks you, Buraddo Mun. You should watch your mouth." Said an angry Maria as she looked at him with a death glare. Anko saw this look only twice by two people in her life. _"So she must be related to Rebecca and Robin since they are the only ones I know that can give that kind of stair?"_ Thought Anko

 _ **At a small house about 15 miles from the South Pacific Ocean and Mountain's graveyard**_

Rebecca began to stir as she slowly began to wake up. She moaned as the sun light hit her face. She moved and sat up and looked around the home she was in. She looks around and notices her vision is blurred still. "It's been awhile!" She awakes to someone who is no stranger seated at the side of the bed, as Rebecca lay there in complete astonishment to see this old face! "Annie?" Rebecca was shocked to see her of all people. Annie sat there sipping out of her tea cup, she then replies, "What's with that expression? Did you forget who your friends are?" Said Annie to her

Rebecca sat there with a smug look on her face. "My friends don't try to kill me every time we meet." She haughtily mumbles with an evil smile. Annie a bit taken back by her comment, "If I wanted to kill you then you would be dead?" She mischievous replies

Rebecca laughs out loud, but only to retract as she a bit sore from her constant travels. She looks to Annie, "What happened?"

Rebecca continence falls as she is quickly reminded of her task and why there friendly encounter must be cut short. "I have to go!" said Rebecca. Annie Surprised as Rebecca tries to get off the bed to leave. Annie steps in front of her and stands there, "You are not going anywhere!" Said Annie as she stood there. "Get out of my way or you'll become like all the rest!" "You mean all the smugs you been taking out." Said Annie

Rebecca was shocked by Annie's comment. Annie sighed, and then looked at her, "Again with that face didn't you think I would know? Hell the whole world may probably know, some mysterious woman assassinated government officials leaving a trail of blood everywhere she goes!" She stopped to let it sink in. Rebecca was still looking like she wasn't believing this. Annie stood in a pompous stature, "If you ask me her work is bit sloppy and she has lost her touch?" Said Annie

Rebecca shot from the bed and grabbed her and pushed her in to the wall. She looked at Annie with fire in her eyes, "don't you dare, Annie, and you don't understand the situation I'm in!" Half yelled Rebecca to her. Annie with a melancholy look to her, "Then why don't you fill me in maybe then you would be able to get something done properly this time with my help that is to say if I would help you?" Said Annie

"I can't get you involved in this, Annie! I can't tell you the truth either as it would destroy the friendship we have and to be honest your the only true friend I have left." Said Rebecca to Annie. Annie with a static face looked at her. "I was already involved the moment I brought you here?" Said Annie as she was facing the very person that scared even people like her. But not Annie she has known her for fifth teen years and knows how she got the name bloodhound. Rebecca looks at Annie, "I made a mistake five years ago and now I can't get out this. Annie I need your help?" Said Rebecca in manner like she was asking help from a friend.

Annie appalled at first but then begins to chuckle, "hmmm well I see you haven't changed a bit!" Said Annie as she looked at her. A bit baffled at her response Rebecca questions why. Annie had to get herself back together and then looked back her, "I mean you're still as reckless and uncoordinated as ever." Said Annie trying to pick on her

Rebecca poofs as she is furtherly annoyed by her bashing of her character. Rebecca with a smug look on her face and folds her arms, "And you are still that bitch everyone hates so much!?" Said Rebecca. Now Annie was irritated. As they are about to face off, they both start to laugh at each other. The laughter dies down and Rebecca looks at her, "Annie I missed you!" "I missed you too, Major." Said Annie as she was a dressing her as her former unit leader of Grey Hound. Rebecca was shocked, it has been ten years since she heard that in a long time. She looked at her and stood, "Annie I think it's time go back to being Grey Hound." Said Rebecca with a smile on her face as that was her old ops team from her days in the army with Annie.

Just before Annie could say anything to her the ground shook violently. Everything in the house shook, anything that wasn't nailed to the walls fell and bounced around. Then off in the distance there was a faint sound. Rebecca held onto Annie until the shaking stopped. When it did she looked around, "What the hell was that?" Asked Rebecca as she was now worried as she wondered what in the world could have caused that so suddenly. Annie looked at her and made her mind up and locked lips with her. Rebecca was surprised for a moment and then she melted into the kiss. She then broke the kiss and looked at her. "Rebecca there is something I need to tell you?" said Annie with a vice that sounded like she was about to say something that may piss her off. Rebecca looked at Annie, "What is it, Annie? You can tell me." Said Rebecca in a loving voice

"Truth is Rebecca, as you most likely know we are in the forest?" Said Annie and Rebecca nodded that she knows. "But what you don't know is that we are 15 miles away from the Mountain's graveyard!" Said Annie just as she finished Rebecca's face turned red. Now she was pissed, "Are you fucking kidding me, Annie? This area is restricted for a reason, don't you know who lives here." Said a furious Rebecca. Annie looked at her, "Rebecca I know who lives here and I've been fine for ten years now here with him." Said Annie as she was getting through to Rebecca. Rebecca took some breaths and settled down. So that quake just now was him?" Asked Rebecca, Annie nodded "He must have gotten back from his hunt for some food for the night." Said Annie just then there was a roar and Rebecca remembers that sound oh so well. "So it is Godzilla then, I can never forget the sound of his roar for as long as I live."

"He's not on the land much in the day time, so that is when I go out and hunt for the week. But when it's night he sleeps right in the middle of the graveyard. Godzilla is one interesting thing to study. He is both plant and meat eater. He spends most of his time in the water during the day. He is the only thing really out here. I broke into an office building of Jessica in the government and she had a file on Godzilla?" Explained Annie as this got Rebecca interested now.

She went to the window and looked out to the place where she could feel him, "Godzilla? It has been a long time since I have seen you, pal?" Said Rebecca as she turned back to look at Annie. "Annie im going to stay here for a while and why did you kiss me?" Asked Rebecca to Annie. Annie then had a blush on her face as she looked at Rebecca. "To be honest Major I have been in love with you since we met 15 years ago when Grey hound was founded." Said Annie as she let out her feelings to Rebecca. Rebecca was shocked to say the least. She then walked to Annie and kissed her on the lips like she did to her earlier. Annie melted into the kiss as she was finally kissing the girl she loved. As Rebecca kissed her, her arms were feeling every inch of her. She felt everything inch of her womanly body, until her hand reached her shorts and felt them and they were soaking wet. She stopped the kiss and looked at her, "Well well look at who is wet. So you really did want me after all?" teased Rebecca as she rubbed Annie's soaking wet pussy. Annie moaned as Rebecca hit all the right spots.

Annie closed her eyes and was enjoying this feeling. Then she felt Rebecca's hands go to the front of her tank top and she tore it open. Rebecca looked at her and told her, "Annie since it just us for now I'm living with you. I love you, Annie." After that they both lost all senses and tore their clothes off each other and made out on the bed. Rebecca kissed her slowly and then went to her neck and lick and sucked on it, making Annie moan loud. She then lowered her hand to her pussy and slipped a finger inside it and Annie screamed in pure pleasure. "Yes finger my pussy, Rebecca!" Said Annie as she was in pure pleasure heaven. She continued to do so until Annie's eyes rolled back and she squirted all over Rebecca. She pulled her hand out and licked it clean. "You taste so good, Annie!" Said Rebecca as she tasted her. After word they laid on the bed and hugged each other, they looked at each other "Annie I love you so much and don't want to lose you again. You are my second Lieutenant and so I trust you with my life." "I also love you too Major and am happy to have u back in my life. It's been a long lonely ten years out here without you." Said Annie she leaned in for another kiss but before they could kiss the ground shook again like a meter had hit the earth. Rebecca looked to the window and knew it was Godzilla, "He must be getting ready to get some sleep." "Yea he does go to sleep around this time every night!"

Just 15 miles from Annie's house, Godzilla slowly got down to the ground and laid down on his belly and then lowered his head as he slowly let sleep take him over. He looked to the night sky and saw all the stars were out, he loved the night sky. He slowly closed his eyes and let sleep take over as he fell asleep. Rebecca then felt him fall asleep, "Rest up Godzilla, you deserve it for your years of service."

 _ **Back in the leaf village**_

The Hokage was during some paper work when the door opened up and poke her head in was his assistant. He looked at her and noticed she wasn't wearing her normal cheery smile, which made him ask "What's wrong dear?" Asked the Hokage. She looked to him with a face that had sadness and shock to it. "I'm sorry my lord, I was cleaning the old records in the library of the tower and found a scroll and it had a name on it. It read Rebecca? Who is that?" Asked the assistant to her lord

He sighed he was knew she came here after she left the village. So it's time to tell the truth, "She was a good women and I trusted her with my life? She left before you came here for the job." Said the Hokage with a heavy heart. She looked at him as his face grew sad as he remembered so much pain. "Rebecca was a good kid but she was not the most trust worthy kid in the world. She is from a time in the past where it was hell to live day by day. As she grew up here I made her and a few others form a team and they called themselves "Grey Hound". That was the name of the group. But now only three remain from the black ops unit. Two I have no idea if they are alive and they are Rebecca and the other is Annie? The last one is Ruby and she is the only active member of the old unit. She is due back in a month from a mission I sent her on. To be honest Robin looks so much like Rebecca in so many ways!" Said the Hokage as he laughed a bit as he remembered the good times when Rebecca was a much happier girl and not the cold hearted bitch she is now. He looked to her, "Please keep this to yourself, dear? No one needs to know about this." She nodded and understood. Just then Hinata and Tenten came and knocked on the door. He waved to let them know it was ok to enter. "Oh good Tenten glad you came here I have something to tell you!" Said a smiling Hokage

Tenten stood there in front of the Hokage. "What is it, Lord Third?" Asked Tenten as she was puzzled by this already. "Well my dear it looks like your mother Ruby is coming home soon, isn't that great!" Said Lord Third, he waited for her to say something but all he got was a stunned Tenten before she shouted "NANI!"

 **A/N: and that brings this to a close on Chapter 9: Facing your fears. Hope you all liked this and hope you all looked for any clues for what may lay ahead in the near future for our heroes. It was fun writing this very much and I will catch up Dj's Godzilla novels during the weekend. See you all in the next all new Chapter: Chapter 10: Ruby**

 **Q1: in the battle with Zabuza why did Kakashi comment him while they were fighting?  
Q2: Why did Sasuke save her life and why hasn't robin said anything about her mother to his closest friends?  
Q3: Can you all guess made Robins sword is made from and it's not steel as Sasuke said its so light.  
Q4: Why would Robin want to fight with something so light?  
Q5: Who were these Dragons that Robin saw in her coma like state  
Q6: and will Robin make it from Zabuza's attack on her chest  
Q7: Who is Maria and what was she looking for in the land of Iron, and what did you think of her powers and looks and over all character  
Q8: Would you want to be the one who was there when Maria showed up, what would be your last thoughts before you were killed by her  
Q9: What did you think of the meeting of the officials with Buraddo Mun, and do you think he was most likeable one there compare to the others  
Q10: Did you all like the scene with Tenten and Hinata and their talk  
Q11: so now we learn of what happened with the two girls and learn who they are.  
Q12: Rebecca and Annie have a past together and soon the old unit of grey hound will return soon  
Q13: How far do they go back for past wise  
Q14: and it seems they both are hiding things still what is Rebecca's big secret  
Q15 and Godzilla Returns again and this time he makes land fall and Annie should have opened to Rebecca about where they were from the beginning?  
Q16: Who is ready for tenten's Mom, Ruby? And what got lord third thinking of the past with Rebecca and the team**


	11. Ruby

Chapter 10: Ruby

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all waited in the Er for robin to come out of surgery. Kakashi walked through the door to the Er with a drink and three others for them. He handed them the drinks and told them to drink. Then he sat down with them, "So how long she been in there now?" Asked Kakashi as he was wondering how much longer on her. Sakura looked at the clock and then back to him, "Four hours now?" Said Sakura with a sad tone as she was feeling useless as she couldn't be there with her friend saving her life. Naruto was looking angry as shit right now as he blamed himself for this. "FUCKING DAMN IT, THIS IS MY FAULT!" Naruto yelled in anger as he threw his drink against the wall. This surprised everyone as this was out of the blue even for him.

Kakashi sat there and thought for a few minutes. _"What would Rebecca, Annie, or Ruby all do in something like this?"_

Sakura walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to try and talk to him. "Naruto please you have to settle down. They might kick you out if you get out of control." Said Sakura as she held on to his shoulder.

He looked at her with anger in his eyes and then he thought about what she was saying and so he took a calming breathe and let it out to cool himself down. He looked to her and smiled a little. "Thanks Sakura I needed that!" he said in his calm voice as he was cooling down from his episode.

Just as this whole thing settled down the doctor came out of the room and stood in front of them. Kakashi rose from his seat, "So how is she?" Asked Kakashi with concern in his voice. He looked at them all and took off his mask and gloves. "Her heart stopped twice during the surgery but we got it back both times. But she has lost significant sight in her left eye." The doctor said to Kakashi with grieving news to hear.

"What the fuck do you mean she has loss in her left eye?" Yelled Naruto

He took a breath and sighed at the kid. "When she took that explosion from before it damaged her left eye to be more precise it damaged her nerves. If she is hit hard like that again then it will rip and tear those nerves and she will lose her sight in that eye. We were also able to repair her chest. But I have to be honest with you all. She will be lucky to stay active in her career as a Ninja? She will be in a lot of pain from now and the damaged muscles and nerves will be the worst for her as there will be pain everyday of her life. I'm putting her on some Medication that will help with the pain." Said the Doctor to Naruto.

Sakura was almost in tears to hear the news and Sasuke was shocked to hear that Robin would be in this kind of shape. Naruto then stormed out and left the building. Sakura turned around and started to head out after him but she was then stopped by her Sensei. She then looked to him and he just shook his head. "He needs time to cool and find himself again."  
_

 **In the land of Iron** _  
_ **June 27** **th** **, X775  
23:13 pm**

A group of people were resting in an old run down factory. The people resting all had some jackets and jeans on they started three large fires to keep everyone in the group warm for the night while they rested. Outside of the limits of the area a girl with Light Brown hair moved around and looked around while carrying a large sliver case with her. "Hmmm, let's see now I need a good point so I can see the target?" said the Women to herself as she stopped and pulled out some binoculars and looked around to see the buildings around her. "So the targets are in the old run down factor in the city, so the best way to approach them would be to go to the highest point and pick them off one at a time using my L115 A1 sniper." Said the girl to herself as she looked for the highest point. She scanned the area for a few minutes and found what she was looking for.

It took half an hour to get to the building but she climbed the stairs and got to the roof and opened the door and walked to the edge and again pulled out her binoculars to see where they were at again. She looked around and found them in no time.

"Hmmmm, so where is the main group of people at I'm targeting?" She said to herself again as she searched.

After looking she found them inside the building stand by one of the main doors that were broke open. She set her binoculars down and went to the case and opened it to pull out a sniper rifle. She put it together in 5 minutes and then set the bipod on the edge and looked through the scope.

"Hmmm, now where are you, Kenji?" Thought the Women as she looked for him through her scope.

Down below they continued to do their normal things until everyone stood up and gathered around the large fire pit and saluted. Then one of the more powerful guys in the group spoke up, "All rise for our lord, Kenji, the man who brought us together as a group!" Yelled the man

Just then someone started to come through the doors and into the open night. The man looked to be in his 30s, had short blonde hair and a scar over his left eye. He wore a grey jacket with the symbol of a wolf on it. He looked to all his men.

"Men, soon we will be marching on to the boarders of the lighting and then we kill Kumji for the shit he has pulled with the men and women of the lighting and all over the world. Then we will head to the land of Earth and kill Jessica and finally we kill Buraddo Mun!" Kenji finished and then all the men let out roars of victory for their leader to say this and they believed in him.

Up on the building the women moved a little to get her shot on Kenji. She kept her eyes on him and read his lips and that made her mad as hell. _"If anyone is going to kill those three then it will be us of the unit who do it! Me, Annie, and Rebecca will kill those assholes and not you and your fucking men!"_ Thought the Women as she put her finger on the trigger and took a breath and slowed her heart beat. She slowly pulled back on the trigger and fired her round.

Everyone was listening to Kenji. He was in the middle of his speech when he suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground with a hole where his heart was, then they all heard a long distance sound and it meant he was killed from long range. The all got to their feet and grabbed their guns and started to fire off their rounds at the direction of the sound.

" _Fucking noobs!"_ Thought the girl as she fired shot after shot at them making them drop like dolls. The remaining men took cover and noticed that the shots stopped a while ago.

One of the men looked to his bother in the group. "Shit man what the fuck do we do now. We lost most of the others and Kenji was shot? What the hell happened?" Asked the man to his bother. He was trembling now knowing that whoever was out there they were here to kill.

"What the hell do we do man?" Asked the other man as he was freaking out now.

Just then they both heard some footsteps approaching and then the sound they know too well. It was the sound of reloading of a gun followed by the sound of something cocking back into place. The footsteps continued for a few more steps, then they stooped.

"What the hell? Oh fuck this shit we do this now!" Yelled both of them

They both stood up from the little wall they were behind and the second they did that, there was a girl standing on the top of it with a gun pointed at them. They both looked at her and the gun and knew that they were fucked because of who was there standing in from of them.

"That brown hair, those brown eyes, so it's you?" Said the smaller of the two men. "Ruby loneheart, the third member of the former Black ops group, Greyhound!"

All she did was smile at them before she pointed the shot-gun at them and they begged for their lives. She then pulled the trigger and blasted two large holes through them from her spas-12 shot-gun. After that she looked to the night sky and noticed the stars and moon were out on this nice night.

"Such a wonderful night!" Said Ruby as she looked up with the enemy's blood all over her. She then noticed a raven and put her arm out and it landed on her. She looked at it and noticed a scroll tied to its leg. She took it off it and released the raven and it flew off. She opened it and it was from Lord Hokage, it was him asking for her to return to the leaf village to discuss some matters.

She smiled at it and then head off back towards the leaf.  
_

 **Hidden Leaf village  
July 7** **th** **X775  
7:35 am**

The Hokage was sitting in his office going through his computer for anything on Rebecca's past before she ended up there. He stopped for a bit and reached into his drew and took out a bottle of booze and cracked it opened and took a drink.

After that he got an email from Jiraiya. He opened it, it had been two months since he went out to look for Rebecca and to get info on her. He opened the email and read it:

 _Dear Lord third,_

 _I have found out through some sources and old people I knew from the past, who she really is? Rebecca really is hiding something huge from us all, from what I have been told she is the last of her name. But not just that but also she's been allying smaller villages together for years now. I owned a favor to someone that I saved years ago so I cashed in that favor. According to him, Rebecca has right now some of the mist, waterfall, Grass, and all of the hidden village in the Mountains on her side, all in all she has about 10,000 people on her side right now. I will send more info when I get more?"_

He got up from his desk and pressed the button on his intercom. "Mako, call a meeting right now with the elders and the council. They need to know about this."

"Yes lord third, I'll get right on it right now!" Said Mako as she pressed on her intercom and took a breath.

"Attention everyone who is on the ninja Council and civilian council, Lord Hokage has called an emergency meeting to discuss the actions that will take place against former Shinobi, Rebecca Takagi. Action will be discussed at the meeting and you all will be filled in there." Said Mako through the intercom to the whole village. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened as she said more.

"According to sources she is thinking of rebelling against the five great villages and the World Government! So if everyone could please hurry to the meeting hall to discuss this threat." Mako finished and then let her finger off the intercom.

Shikaku, Choza, and Inoichi were shocked as they were having a nice dinner with each other and then that news happened and it shocked them to the core.

Choza looked at them, "What the hell is going on? Why are we going to be talking about Rebecca, and what is this about her rebelling against us?"

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure we will find out soon in the meeting on what's going on?" Said Inoichi as he knew as an information gathering Shinobi there wasn't much in Rebecca's reports about her early life at all.

Inoichi was once tasked with interrogating her when she first arrived here 25 years ago. He had her for a whole week going through her mind. He went into deep thought. Shikaku noticed this and looked to him.

"Hey what are you thinking, and don't lie to me. We know each other well!" Asked Shikaku as he was wondering what was going on.

"I was thinking back 25 years ago when we had her for a whole week interrogating her. I peeked into her mind but all there was, was her saying one thing?" He said as he thought back on the event. "She said she would get revenge against those who took her home from her."

Choza and Shikaku both thought about this were worried what he might do if someone were to make a mistake or threaten her. They got to know her before she disappeared ten years ago. After that Annie and Ruby both disappeared too? This was a troubling thing to understand.

They all got up and headed to the meeting to see what is going on here. They paid for their meal and left for the meeting at the tower. As they walked to the tower there a crowd of people in the way and they made their way through it to see them throwing rocks at a downed girl with red hair.

They sprigged into action and stood in front of her. Shikaku was the one who noticed who it was. "Karin?" He was shocked to see her being attacked. He turned to look at the crowd, "You all better have a good reason for attacking her as she is one of us!" Said an angry Shikaku as he stared at them all. The crowd was looking away from him except for one man.

"She is not one of us and needs to be gotten rid of!" said the young man

Shikaku looked back to her and noticed some scrolls she had dropped when she was attacked by them. She was really gathering them up in a hurry. He reached for one of them and she reached for the same one.

"I can get this one, Mr. Nara!" said Karin as she held firmly on the scroll. Shikaku was wondering why she was so persistent on this one scroll. He looked and read the text on the scroll and he was now beyond worried as it read only one word, "Leviathan".

He helped her to her feet and looked at her, "You and I will speak at the meeting!" said an upset Shikaku as he lead the others to the tower for the meeting.  
_

 **Annie's house  
July 7** **th** **X775  
8:43 am**

The morning sun was just beginning to peak into the house of Annie Leoheart. The sun's rays were peeking into her room through the open curtains as they hit her face, she stirred in her king size bed and felt around for her lover. But she felt nothing, she opened her eyes and Rebecca wasn't in her bed. She slowly got up and looked around and she was not in the room. She got out of the bed and headed down stairs and heard someone hitting the training bag in the living room she popped around the corner to see if it was Rebecca.

Rebecca was pounding away at it like she was training herself to get back into shape. She had on a black tank top and grey sweat pants and she punched it again this time she put in some more of her power and that power exploded when she made contact with the bag. The air went wild in the living room as the power fluxed inside it. In a quick movement she spun around and raised her right leg and also connected with the bag and the same thing happened. She dropped her leg and stood there panting and then walked over to the table and took a drink.

"You can come out now, Annie!" Said Rebecca as she finished drinking her water and gulping it down. Annie came out from the corner and looked at her.

Annie looked at in amazement at Rebecca as she wiped the sweat off of neck and face with the towel. "I thought you stopped early excises Major?" Asked Annie as she stared at her.

"Well I did for a little while but then I got back to into them after a month, you can never stop training even when you quit being a solider!" she laughed as she remembered her time in the service of the leaf village.

"I just think you should slow down, you're recovering ya'know?" Said Anne in a plane tone to Rebecca

Rebecca's cheerful face when cold quickly as she looked at Annie, "Annie, are you trying to pull something here? If you are then this will not go well!" Said a cold Rebecca as Annie was slightly scared.

" _I have seen those kind of eyes only once before and it was five years ago. It was the night the Red Dragon attacked the village. I was there and I looked up to see those large cold eyes staring at me, that was when the dragon unleashed a roar and sent a shockwave throughout the village."_ Thought Annie as she remembered that night clearly.

Rebecca looked at her and figured she remembered something from the past. She slowly walked up to her and as she did Annie moved back as she was being scared right now. She stopped when she noticed she was against the wall and then looked up to Rebecca. She could feel her killing intent from her and it was the largest she felt. She then could see an image and Rebecca smiled and showed off more of her power and that was all for Annie as she screamed. Rebecca backed off of her as she made her point clear.

She left Annie there in a cold sweat and trembling as she walked out of the house and into the woods. She walked for about thirty minutes before she stopped and looked up to see her partner Charizard coming down to meet her. He landed with a flap of wings and looked at her and walked slowly to her and licked her face. She laughed as gently placed her head against his head and nuzzled him.

"I missed you, Partner!" she said in the gentlest tone as she hugged him for the first time since she left the village.

Charizard growled in tone that meant he missed her too. He then backed up and pointed at a scroll he was carrying and she looked at it and it had the seal of the Hokage on it. She took it and opened it and read what it was about,

 _ **Dear Rebecca,**_

 _ **If you're reading this then I'm glad Charizard was able to find you. This letter is to only you my dear! I wanted to ask you in person about this but this will do for now until you think over what I have to say in this letter. Rebecca since you and Annie left the village, we have been having some trouble in strengthening the village in terms with power and defense. When you guys left our strength in defense and power went down a lot, we been trying to get more people to help with the village in terms with the defense like the wall but we need you back at all costs. Also Rebecca this is what I wanted to say, I've been thinking of retiring for some time now and there are a few people who could be great as the title of Hokage. But Rebecca let's face it's you who has the greatest understanding of the job as you're the leader of the Takagi clan, and since you are the head you already know the politics of the village. So I wanted to know if you wanted to take on the title of Hokage? This is not a right away thing so take your time and think it over and when you're ready to talk then you and I can meet in the tower in the village to talk more about this matter.**_

 _ **See you in the Future, Rebecca Takagi,**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **The Third Hokage**_

She read that letter two more times and then looked at Charizard and she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her response to him. She then placed it inside Charizard's neck brace he wears for holding his mega stone.

"Send this to Lord Third it has my Response to his letter, Charizard?" Asked Rebecca as she looked at her most trusted Friend. Just then Charizard picked up a scent in the air and the wind picked up as a storm was brewing with heavy snow.

Rebecca looked around and almost knew what this meant. _"There is one other person on earth as powerful as me when I'm holding back and she must be close to be releasing her power like this."_ Thought Rebecca as she watched the snow fall heaver.

She looked to Charizard and then Annie appeared beside her. "Rebecca? What's going on?" Asked Annie as she watched the storm getting worse.

Rebecca just stared in the distance for a few minutes before a figure started to appear. Rebecca without even moving her gaze told Annie, "Annie take Charizard and go your mission is to get the letter in his Mega collar back to Lord third in the leaf village!" Said Rebecca as she stood there looking as the figure got closer.

Charizard took to the sky as he looked at his partner and then to the figure and took one more smell of this scent and now he knew this scent. He trembled a little as he remembered the female who held this scent. He then took off back towards the leaf village.

Rebecca stood there as the figure finally came into view and there she was. "Well I thought it was you, Maria!" Said Rebecca in a slightly annoyed tone.

Maria stopped just Ten feet from her and looked at her. "Well you have not aged one bit since I last saw you ten years ago, Rebecca!"

"If you think you can take me on in a one-on-one fight then you forget who I am then?" Said Rebecca as she released some of her own power too and it was rising the tempter of the area as the snow melted back into water and then disappeared back into steam.

"Well, well someone does know how to control her temper some more since we last met!" Said Maria as she looked at her and just smiled as Rebecca was losing her cool now.

"Silence Imouto, you need to be more respectful to your onee-chan!" Said Rebecca as she looked at Maria with a glare.

If there would have been people in the area then they would be trembling from the amount of power these two were showing. Rebecca looked around and wondered if this was good idea to show this amount of power here in the area with this area being so close to his territory. Maria took this chance she off in her own world. She dashed forward and pulled her sword and swung it at her. She took on glance and sighed a quite breath just as Maria brought it down there was shaking.

In the mist of the chaos of the shaking there was large form taking shape as Fires were raging now all over the area. She slid to stop and covered her face with her sleeve to her coat as the smoke filled the air. She coughed as the smoke got thicker then she again felt the shake.

" _What the hell is going on?"_ Thought Maria

Before she knew what had hit her, she felt a large claw slam into her and pinned her to the ground. She screamed in pain from the size and weight of it. She then looked once more and now she could what had hit her.

All Maria could see was a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales, it's lower body, specifically the stomach, the inner portions of the long tail, and legs, are beige in color. The dragon has noticeable scars on the chest and neck. The back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of its tail. It has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring its dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above its nose. It also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails, and large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips.

Rebecca had resorted to her Dragon form to face Maria. Maria laid there in between her claws as she stared down at her. "So you did do it you went for your real true Form huh, Onee-Chan!"

Rebecca looked at her Imouto and said, "Maria please leave this place and forget you ever saw me. I'll spare your life this one time but Mark my words if you ever come after me with intent to kill then I will show no mercy at all to you or the government. I'm doing this to prove my worth to you as your Onee-Chan and want to remind you that after all these years I still hold the title of Dragon Queen!" After saying that final word she Roared to the heavens to display her dominance as the Queen of the Dragons.

She roared so loud that the roar was heard from 5 miles away with Charizard and Annie still in the range of it.

Maria forced Rebecca off of her and made her lose her balance and she fall over. She then froze her lower half to the ground and walked to her with her sword drawn again at her.

"Listen here Onee-chan you're going to listen to what I have to say right now or im going to take out one of your fucking eyes." Yelled Maria as she was not in a playful mood.

Rebecca roared again and then tried to force herself out but the ice grew thicker around her. "I'm sick of your lone wolf act you need to go back home and take back over the Takagi house and get back to your life before the Government finds out who you really are?" Said Maria as she was now done with her thing she wanted to say.

Rebecca was going to say something but then her heart acted up and she roared in pain and broke free from the ice and roared and thrashed about. Maria jumped back 50 feet away from her as she roared and moved about in unnatural way like she was intense pain.

"AHHHHHH!" She roared to the skies. But all Maria could do was try to come up with a plain to claim her Onee-chan.

She ducked when Rebecca unleashed a Dragon's Fire Roar and sent the whole forest on fire. She looked around saw the horror she had done. She raised her hands to the Sky and summoned her powers to make the fires die down. Storm clouds formed and heavy rain was now pouring all over the land. Rebecca then came to stop as the coolness of the rain hitting her was feeling so good and it was refreshing to feel the heat on her body start to cool down. She then felt weak in her knees and they gave out and she fell to the ground with a roar. The earth shook violently when she hit it hard.

Maria ran over to her and placed her head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. It was beginning to slow down and the pain seemed to start to subside. Rebecca looked to her Imouto,

"Maria?...Listen im heading back to the village to talk with the Hokage about something. Don't worry about me and my heart I'll be fine since its claim down." Said Rebecca

Maria backed up and slap her across the face. Rebecca was about to say something when she met her imouto's angry face.

"You dumb ass! I told you when we split all those years ago that you're not alone in this fight?" Said Maria in an upset tone then she settled down and the last part was low so she could hear.  
_

 **Mist Hospital  
July 7** **th** **, X775  
3:12pm**

Robin stirred awake as the sun was now blinding as it hit her eyes. She slowly got herself to a sitting position as she looked around the room. She noticed all the machines around and then she knew she was in the Hospital. She heard something, sounded like someone was sleeping. She looked next to her and saw Sakura sleeping, and man was she asleep.

" _How long was I out for?"_ Thought robin as the last thing she remembered before blacking out was Sakura catching her in her arms.

Robin then looked out the window and felt something was off. _"What is this feeling?"_ thought Robin as she wondered what was off about her. She stared at the blue skies as Sakura slept beside her. She slow got up and walked toward the window to see a better view and when she got to it and looked out, the whole area started to shake as if there was huge amount of power being released all at once.

Everyone in the mist village looked around but no one saw anything was wrong, that was until one village looked up to the sky and saw a large gap was made in the sky over the village. Then out of the gap in the Dimensions came a massive red dragon with a huge horn on its snout and two large wings. Everyone who was seeing this was in awe by this Great being. It flew through the sky like a bird in flight and just glided through the sky.

Robin was stunned to see this great dragon flying, it was the single most powerful thing she felt in her life. She looked down to the streets and noticed a girl standing and watching this event. She wasn't in awe or shock like everyone else. She could make out it was a girl with long black hair down to her hips and grey eyes. But what was odd was her choice of clothes, she was wearing black Gothic Lolita clothes. She just looked to the dragon pointed her finger at it and smiled weakly at it.

" _What the hell is with that girl and who the hell is she?"_ Thought Robin as she looked back to the dragon and then back to the girl, but when she did she was gone. Robin was freaked out by this and when she looked back to look at the dragon and it was gone as well.  
_

 **Village hidden in the Leaves  
July 7** **th** **, X775  
4:08 pm**

Everyone had gathered in the chambers of Lord Third. Everyone was talking to each other about this meeting and waiting for lord third to come into the room. It seemed all the clan heads were here except for Robin Takagi. Kurenai looked for her but she was not here for this meeting. She leaned into Hinata's Dad. "Where is Miss. Takagi at?" Asked Kurenai as she wondered where the young girl was at.

Just then the monitor turned on and there was Robin on screen. They all gasped from what they could see from her injuries. Robin looked at them all and smiled her usual smile.

"Hello everyone, I hope you're all doing well on this fine day!" She said in a very happy tone that was so much like her mother that the others could remember from her laugh.

The first one to speak was Hiashi. He starred at her for a minute before he spoke to her.

"Where have you been, Young Takagi? You know as the head of your clan you can't just go around and do as you see fit. You have duties as the leader!" Said Hiashi in a strict tone.

Robin then grew a cold look on her face as she looked at the leader of the Hyguua clan. Everyone in the room remembers a look like that as they have seen it on the members of the Black Ops unit, Grey-Hound.

"Listen here, I do not like being told how to be told how to run my clan! I'm doing my best as Leader to run it and I don't think anyone in the room right now would say anything against me as I'm only holding the title until my mom comes back. So you can take that mother fucking stick and shove it back into your uptight ass!" Said Robin as she released some of her angry on him.

Kurenai just sneakered from Robin's out bust as Robin wore a big smile on her face. Might guy was about to go on one of his youth speech's until Lord Third Hokage came into the room and coughed to get their attention.

He looked around and smiled as everyone was here now so he could the meeting. He went to the table and sat down.

"I thank you all for coming here on such short notice. This meeting is to discuss the actions of Rebecca Takagi, leader of the Takagi clan and Leader of the Black Ops Unit "Grey-Hound"?" Said the Hokage

Everyone in the room knew they be talking about her but Robin didn't know until she got there. Robin looked at the Hokage from the cam and waved at him. He smiled at her and waved back at her. He got the mission report just before this meeting so he knew of her injuries.

"Rebecca, according to one of my students, she has killed Shi-Shiama last month! I also got a report stating the all the officials of the lands that work under the World Government had a meeting about her as we are too." Said the Hokage as he lit his pip and took a puff from it

It was Asuma who spoke this time, "If I may say something? Rebecca hasn't been seen in at ten years so why would she come out of hiding now?" Said Asuma as he took a cig and lit it

Now everyone had to agree with him on his point. Next to spoke up was Choza.

"I want to speak up for Rebecca and say for as long as I have known her, she was the one working harder than all of us here and look at her now she is the leader of her clan and the top ranked female in the village and she even rose above us and got her own squid of people and formed the Black ops team "Grey-Hound". Choza praised her actions over the years for something to be looked at as a shining example of what it means to get what you want when you work hard to get.

The Hokage then cleared his throat and they all looked at him. "I have something I want to say! I have contacted Lady Takagi and the rest of her team this morning and Ruby, Annie, and Rebecca are all coming back to the leaf village to discuss matters with me and to get back into their normal lives they had here before they left."

Just before anyone else could say anything the door was kicked opened and a light brown haired girl came in with a smile, "Hello every one of the village of the leaves, Captain Ruby Loneheart reporting in for duty!"

Before the others in the room could say anything Ruby looked at them and laughed and then smiled. "The look on your faces its fucking funny! But the only thing I have to say is Major Takagi and First Lieutenant LeoHeart are on their way right now." Said Ruby as she set her Spas 12 down and against the wall.

Everyone gasped as the news of them all returning was something to behold. Ruby's wireless radio came to life in her ear. "This is Captain LoneHeart go ahead!"

"Captain LoneHeart, this is Major Takagi calling. I'll be on my way soon Im getting the Black Hawk ready for takeoff and should in the next hour. Also if there is a girl there with red hair there then please keep my return a secret for now. I want to surprise her when I get back." Said the Major

"OK and have a safe trip and I'll be waiting Major! This is LoneHeart Over and out!" Said an excited Ruby she released the com in her ear and looked at all of who was there with a wicked smile on her face.

" _So The unit "Grey-Hound is coming back at last. Both Annie and Rebecca are back so how will these fools feel when lord third tells them why we are all coming back. It seems that this village went to shit after we left."_ Thought Ruby as she looked at them and thought of something to ease the tension.

 **She started to dance  
** _

 **Back at Annie's house**

Rebecca let go of the button on her com link and looked at the ride she had. It was the Black Hawk Helicopter and she was the only one who was going to man this wonderful piece of machine. She checked everything as she looked over the weapons system and fuel and it was good to go. She then go out and checked everything around the helicopter and then nodded to herself and got back in and she started her up. The second the engine kicked to life so did the blades and she took a breath and slowly she moved the stick to get it off the ground and it rose up with ease.

" _Soon the village will know what is coming and it is me the "BloodHound"!."_

She thrust the stick forward and took off to the leaf village to return to her life she had before she left it all. She took one last look at the open sea and there below the waves was the dorsal plates of Godzilla as he swimmed with her at the same heading she was heading until he went under and disappeared. She smiled at this knowing he had done that to guide her way.  
_

 **And that is a wrap for Chapter 10: Ruby, I will have to say I think this was the best chapter yet so far.**

 **Q1: What was your thoughts on robin before you know of her conduction and how would you have handled this. Would you have been than Naruto and not acted like that and stormed out.  
Q2: How did you like the action this story and how did you like ruby's first time in the story.  
Q3: What was this meeting about and how will the leaf handle Rebecca.  
Q4: What the hell is wrong with Rebecca that she would go off on annie like that and why did Maria show up for.  
Q5: How did you like their little fight and who was the dragon and girl Robin saw  
Q6: how did you like the meeting and Ruby made it back to the leaf and will Rebecca be the same after being away from her team for so long and how will the leaf village change having them back. **

**See you all next time in Chapter 11: Grey-Hound**


	12. GreyHound

Chapter 11: GreyHound

Everyone in the room was shocked to say the least to see Ruby Loneheart here in the flesh. She looked at all in the room and smiled. "Well I think I'm off! Time to head back home and see my sweet daughter, Tenten!" Said Ruby as she turned and left the room. Ruby walked down the stairs and out into the open and there everyone saw the Captain of GreyHound and mother of the weapons expert Tenten of Team 10. She walked down the streets and smiled and waved at everyone she saw.

"I'm happy to know the place hasn't changed too much since I was gone from here!" She said in a happy tone and began to whistle down the road to her home where she hoped her daughter be at.

Just then she felt like someone was following her and when she turned to see who it was all she heard was a yell, "dynamic entry" and then she got a face full of foot and then sent across the ground. When she looked up to see who was a dumbass who had slammed his feet into her face she was going to make him pay for it dearly. When she looked she slapped herself as too had the balls to do it. It was Might Guy. Guy smiled at his handy work and then looked and went pale as ghost to know who had hit with that move. Ruby got off the ground and looked at him and then slowly moved to him. He backed up with a little fear in his eyes as he knew he fucked up now.

Ruby cornered him on the side of a flower stand and just looked at him. He gulped as he knew was a dead man. She then took his hand and smiled, "Good to see you again Guy and you did surprise me this time." Said Ruby as she told him it was a good attack.

Guy was so surprised by this that he was shocked to know she was not mad at him for kicking her in the face. She led him by the gates when a few guards freaked out when they saw a Blond girl come walking near them. Ruby looked closely to her and then it clicked who it was.

"ANNE!" yelled Ruby as she ran to her and gave her a big hug. Annie had her usual look like this was bugging her. Ruby let go after a few minutes and then looked at her.

"It's good to see you too, Ruby!" said Annie in a static tone as she put a hand her shoulder and then went off to her old home in the rich part of the village.

 **(Play Zero Dark Thirty [Soundtrack] - 01 - Flight To Compound)**

Guy was about to say something when a sound hit his ears. He looked around, "What is that sound?" Asked Might Guy as he looked around to find where it was coming from. Ruby then listened as well to found the sound and then it hit her as it was the sound of the Blackhawk that the Major was coming in. She smiled and looked at him. "I would say that is the sound of the Blackhawk coming into the airspace." Said Ruby as she was so pumped to see her last member of their unit.

Just as she said that the helicopter appeared overhead and moved towards the village. Everyone in the village who were doing something stopped and looked to the sky to see a Blackhawk coming into the village airspace. It circled around the village before it settled for slowly landing on the Hokage tower. The blades started to slow down when the engine was cut off. Then the door slide open reviling a woman with beautiful sliver hair stepped out of the machine, the wind blew and it caught her hair and it flowed like the wind. She looked down to the people and they all knew her from her eyes. She smiled at them and then looked around to find Annie and Ruby had made it here too.

She stood there for moment before she spoke up, "Ladies and Gentlemen, We the Black-Ops Unit "Grey-Hound" Have returned from a ten year split." Said Rebecca as she stood on the tower and smiled to everyone. Most cheered for them to have them back after so long but some were silent as they really didn't like that the Black ops Unit was back in action now. One of the person who were worried about them and how much they would affect the village was a lone Anbu Captain named Yamoto. He looked at the Major and wondered why she choose now to return after she disappeared from the village.

She then disappeared into the tower to meet with the Hokage. Karin was walking through the tower with a file she had on a monster that seemed to have lived or lives even now. What she didn't was that this very monster was moving slowly towards main land in the land of lighting and it was on the hunt. Plus there was Rebecca and she had a big secret she has had for a long time too. One she told only those she trusted with that secret. Rebecca told Minato and Kushina as they were the only ones she trusted with her long life secret. Rebecca walked through the halls in deep thought as she rounded the corners and halls to get to the Hokage.

" _Hmmmm, I need to keep calm here! I know I have a duty to do, but I really need to get things back in order before I disappear again to handle him once and for all."_ Thought Rebecca as she thought and when she rounded the last corner she ran right into Karin.

The two crashed into each other and the file she had landed on the floor. The contents fell out of the file and on the floor. Rebecca landed on her ass and so did Karin, they both said at the same time "Hey watch where your going will you!"

They then looked to each other and then pointed at each other "YOU" they said as they looked at each other in the eyes. "Why u still here Karin?" Asked Rebecca as she sat there looking at her.

"I be asking you the same thing? I thought you left the village ten years ago?" Questioned Karin to the leader of the Takagi clan.

Rebecca got back on to her legs and dusted off her clothes or better for words what little she had on. Rebecca had on her swimsuit top and a pair of jeans that fitted her frame really well. "What are you doing walking around the halls of the tower anyways, Karin?" Asked Rebecca as she was wondering why she had been in the tower in the first place she then looked down to the file and saw the name on it.

Karin looked to the file and picked it up quickly and then looked at Rebecca and saw that Rebecca was having a melt down until she grabbed her by the arm and threw her into one of the spare rooms and looked to Karin. "Have you lost your mind?" Said upset Rebecca as she walked back and forward in the room.

Karin looked at the file and then back to her. "Rebecca it's just a file on a legend." She said as she put the papers back in order. Rebecca flipped and slammed her against the wall and then gave her a cold stair.

"You're messing with forces beyond your wildest dreams! Heed my warning do not go looking for answers on the old legends, you will not like what you find out about them!" Said Rebecca and for a brief moment she had a look of terror on her face like she had seen something that scared her for life.

She let go of Karin and then opened the door and walked out before she said too much more on the subject. Rebecca then went to another room and closed the door softly. She paced around it while holding her arms around her chest. She paced back and forth for a few minutes with fear on her face. "why…why…why am I feeling him now of things?" She could feel her power getting to dangerous levels of heat as her real self was reacting to something from her long ago past. "One day when I have gotten the power I need I will come for you…Acnologia!"

Just outside of the room was Karin as she leaned in on the door and heard what she said in the room then she heard one other thing, "I swear I will destroy you if my name isn't Nico Olivia. I promised Mavis I would get rid of you as your my one and only mistake I have." After hearing that Karin moved slowly from the door and went somewhere in the tower to contract her partner.

 **Woods of the mist village  
5:09 pm**

Naruto sat on the ground with kunai all over the place as he trained like mad to get himself better for his team and for Robin as she was healing in the Hospital. He was breathing heavily as he went a bit too far with the training. He then heard footsteps and looked to his right and a saw girl come walking up to him and then down to him. "Well you been going at it for a while I have to say." Said the girl as she sat down next to him.

Naruto bolted up and looked to her. "How did u get near me without noticing you?" Asked Naruto as he was dumb founded he didn't sense her coming.

She looked at him and just smiled again at him and then felt the ground as she looked around herself. Naruto was looking at her like she was crazy. _"Why is she feeling the ground for?"_ Asked himself as he didn't find the ground to be all that.

She then said "Earth has many things it likes to say! But one thing is that is it saying as I feel the ground is that it will protect itself from anything that wants to harm it. We humans right now are not much too angry Mother Nature? But maybe one day she will let us know it's done with humans once and for all." She said like it was written in stone

Naruto just looked at her like she was out of her mind. He stood up and was about to ask her what she meant and for her name when the ground shook like a massive earthquake hit the area. They held onto each other as the quack continued, trees fell over all around them. Animals ran away like mad to get out of the area. Naruto then heard a large tree snap and he noticed it was on their left. He noticed it was falling fast onto them and he had to act fast. He looked to her and then told her.

"Hey hold on tight because I'm going to have to jump fast to make sure we live." Said Naruto in panicked tone and then he used a little chakra and launched into the air avoiding the falling trees. When they were above the trees they were greeted to a sight they will not forget. There was a fine mist above the trees and in the distance you could see it was twilight.

Haku looked to the setting sun and then noticed something was wrong when they landed a tree that was still standing. But the top was in the mist and this was weird even for her. Haku lived in the land of water for years and this mist was not the same as it normally was. She looked to Naruto and noticed he was feeling weak. "Hey you feeling ok there?" Asked Haku as she too was feeling weak like her chakra was starting to leave her.

Naruto looked to her, "Hey are you feeling like your chakra is slowly leaving us?" Asked Naruto in a slight panic

She shook her head yes, "I think we need to get to lower ground now. I think this mist is not a natural one." Said Haku as she could feel something like static zapping at her and Naruto. Naruto looked at her puzzled on what she meant that this is not like normal here for them. But he ask on that later as he moved slowly back to the ground where they were safe since the quack had seized for now. Naruto then set her down on the ground and looked to her and then noticed the mist was now becoming a fine mist that was covering the ground.

"Something is wrong here!" Said Haku as she was once gain losing some of her chakra. _"Its almost like this mist is just taking it away from us and then destroying it all together. I can feel a small shock like that of a static shock happing? What or who is causing this?"_ Thought Haku for a few moments as she tried to understand this whole thing.

Naruto looked to her and inquired her on what she meant. "What you mean something is wrong? It's just mist, right?" Asked Naruto as he didn't understand what was going on this mission.

She shook her head no, "Mist is tiny droplets of water hanging in the air. These droplets form when warmer water in the air is rapidly cooled, causing it to change from invisible gas to tiny visible water droplets. Mist often forms when warmer air over water suddenly encounters the cooler surface of land. So this mist above us is not the same as it has something in it that is affecting us. Believe me I was born here so I know." Said Haku

Naruto understood some of it but the rest hurt his brain. She sighed and then hit him on the head. He yelped out in pain and held his now large bump on his head. "What was that for?" Asked Naruto in a bad mood now.

Just then a small quack hit again but it was so small this time all it did was shake leaves from trees. She looked to Naruto. "I did that because you can't understand that simple thing about mist." She said as she shook her hand after she hit him.

She then started to walk but then stopped and turned to him, "One thing before I go? That necklace you have is a gift from someone you care about right?" Asked Haku as she was wondering.

"It sure is I was given this by my sweet girlfriend before I left on this mission and I don't take it off ever because I know with this I have her close to my heart every day and night." Said Naruto as he held the necklace close to his chest.

Haku then smiled, "Then I hope we meet again and continue to protect those we love!" and then she left the area.

Naruto watched her leave and then said "She's hotter than Sakura damn!" He then walked back to the Mist village and to the hospital to see if Robin was wake yet.

 **Unknown location**

A man in large trench coat and a large hat was heading into an unknown location where even the Government and others dared not to venture out into. This man had raven black hair and had one of the leaf's most powerful eyes in him. He was now getting to the point of no return as he got closer to the large area. He would be a fool to not say he was scared a little by going into this zone. He climbed over many objects and hills to get here and now he was on the last bit to see this unknown land that time forgot. He made his over the last giant that was most likely to be about 300 ft in the air. Once he made it he saw a sight that will be forever burned into his mind forever. For miles he saw grass and forests, and mountains for thousands of miles and there was mist cover the low top half of the land. He was stunned to see this place in the flesh. He then leaped from the hill into the forest. This will prove to be a costly mistake on his part.

The man's name that entered into this forbidden place was none other than Itachi Uchiha. He took out some things he had in his back pack and started to write things now in his notepad to later record in his report to the old man for this area. Itachi looked around the area for a bit and noticed that this was not making sense. He had only been here for an hour and yet he felt no Chakra here at all.

"I have been here for only an hour and even I can tell there's nothing here for Chakra at all? How can that be through?" He asked himself as he continued with his work. He continued even further into the unknown land to see if he can get more out of this old and ancient place. He came across a rose and then bent down to see the flower and he noticed this was that was unchanged. He touched it and again there was no trace of chakra at all. As he looked at the floor he took notes on the color and the land. He was so busy with notes he failed to notice the ground to shake a little like footsteps. After a few moments he then noticed the vibrations in the ground.

He got back to his feet and look back toward the forest and heard something like growling happening. He then noticed something coming out of the forest and it was a large full grown Grizzly bear. One of the top predators of nature. He took out his small sword from his back pack and took a stance to try and get himself to feel larger than the bear. All that did was get the bear onto its hind legs and stood like a man and roared at him. He was scared now as this meant he would have to fight this bear to the death. Now he remained calm and did a couple hand signs and tried a fire ball jutsu.

But then nothing happened at all. _"What that hell? It's like I have no chakra at all in my body. But how can that be?"_ Thought Itachi as he panicked as he needed to think now how to fight this bear as it slowly made its way towards him growling/roaring. He took his sword and lifted it to be in front of him. He then ran towards the bear took a swing at the large animal and he managed to cut the beast but not without damage to himself. Itachi took a swipe that only grazed him but was now bleeding. He took another swing to the bear but the bear saw this tactic and moved out of the way and then went for a biting attack to get its jaws around his legs.

He jumped at the last minute to avoid the bite from the large bear. He was getting tried now as his sword was not doing much to the bear. "This is getting me now where at all, and not having any chakra is making this even harder." He said to himself as he looked at the bear and knew he had a lot work to do to finish off this bear but he didn't want to kill the poor thing.

The Grizzly looked to him and to the wounds it had and decided this was more than enough for it and turned to leave the battle. Itachi sighed and then slid down to the ground and panted. "What the hell is going on in the area?" asked Itachi to himself as he got back up and headed back to the forest.

 **Lord Thirds office  
6:10 pm**

Sarutobi was just finishing his daily papers when he heard a knock on the door. He smiled and then said to enter. The door opened up and in walked Rebecca Takagi, she walked in like a real leader would with strength and respect and when she closed the door he smiled at her old friend. He smiled back at her, "It's too long since I saw a true smile on your face, Rebecca! I'm proud to have you back with us. We all missed you and so has your daughter." Said Sarutobi in a kind and sweet voice to her.

"Thank you lord Sarutobi for your words and thank you for letting us back into our home once again. Me, Ruby, and Annie are thankful for your kind actions with us." Said Rebecca in a polite manner as she bowed her head to him.

He smiled again this time remembering the once fiery girl when she was a lot younger in her Genin days. _"She has grown up so much since she left the village! I'm proud of her!"_ Thought Sarutobi as he looked at the girl her trusted to protect the village like he did ten years ago.

"Well if you need to speak to me or the others you can find us at home. Please excuse me Sarutobi but I think I will head home to take a dip in the pool before me and the others meet at the bar to have some fun with the others tonight, and later this week we need to go over some security protocols and such for the village." Rebecca then bowed and headed to the door before she opened it to leave the Hokage stopped her. She turned to look at the elderly old man.

"Rebecca it's so good to see the real you back with us. The one that Minato and Kushina grow up with in as team seven. I missed the real you, so it's nice to see you smile brightly again." Said Sarutobi as he then watched her smile once more and then opened the door and walked out of his office and headed back to the gates to head home.

Sarutobi sat there for a moment then unlocked a secret drawer in his desk and took out a pair of photos and they held the pictures of Minato and Kushina. He sat the pictures onto his desk and looked at them and sighed.

"I think you two would be proud of her as she is changing and letting others get close to her now unlike after your deaths. She is becoming the Rebecca I know and love once more" Said Sarutobi as he just looked at the smiling faces of his long gone friends.

Rebecca reached the end of the tower and walked onto the streets of the village and everyone greeted her and welcome her back many told her it's to have her and the team back after so long. She just laughed a little and smiled and thanked them for the words. She continued on her way back to her home and she was stopped by a girl. She looked to be about 9 years old. Rebecca bent down to the little one and smiled, "What can I do for you little one?" She asked the girl

"You think I will be big and strong like you, miss?" Asked the girl is her cute voice

Rebecca then lightly touched her head, "Listen little one it's not about being big and strong. But having something to protect in your life that is worth your life in the end of it all. It's about having the understanding of knowing you will have others' lives in your hands as their your team and then you will have to be sure to think clearly on your actions and work well with your team to live in this world." Said Rebecca to the girl

"You mean like you and Charizard?" Asked the Girl to Rebecca

Rebecca was surprised to see that she would know of her Charizard. Since a lot of people said he mostly stayed at the house most of the week and rarely came out to the village. She then smiled at her, "Yes just like us!" Said Rebecca as she got back to her feet and then left the scene and head back to her home. Just then she heard something and then she smiled and turned and side stepped the person and then landed a swift kick to his right leg and made the man fall on his back and landed on the ground hard. He moaned as he was flat on his back. She looked to him and just nodded her head.

Just then running onto the scene was Ruby and she looked to see the man was on the ground and then Rebecca looked to the man again and noticed it was Might Guy. Ruby went to him and just shook her head at the man, "I told you it was a bad idea to just to try and attack her. She is the major after all. So if you can't get me easily then how were you going to win against the best in the unit you dumb ass." Ruby was scolding him get but all he did was moan to her as he was still in pain from Rebecca's leg sweep.

"Guy you dimwit you know better!" Is all Rebecca said before she invited Ruby to have some fun later tonight with their friends? Ruby was jumping up and down and then yelled yes. Rebecca then told her to meet her at nine at the bar named Blue Dragon and there they and Annie would have a nice time with other people they got to know. She then left him there in the ground.

Rebecca was almost to the gate when she saw a girl standing there looking down and almost like she was waiting for her. The closer she the more she could see until she finally saw it was the heir to the Hyuga clan, Hinata. She walked over to her and then placed a hand her shoulder and nodded for her to follow her to her home. Hinata nodded and followed her to Rebecca's home out of the village. They entered a dirt road and within thirty minutes they were at the front gates of the great Takagi house.

Standing in front of it was two guards and Rebecca motioned for them to let them pass by and be let inside the grand home. They saluted to her and welcomed her back to her home. She thanked them and then entered through the gates into her home. Hinata followed suit and she was amazed by the place. It was three time larger than the Hyuga home.

"It's so pretty here, Rebecca!" Said Hinata as she was blown by how big it is. Rebecca opened the front the door and went inside and so did Hinata. She was amazed again by all the stuff she had in it. She ran to the large window and saw a large pool in the back. Rebecca then wrapped an arm around her. Hinata then jumped by the action and looked up to her and saw her smiling. Rebecca looked to her and then went to the door that leads to the pool and backyard and motions her to follow. She then sits in one of the chairs and just lays back in it.

"Have a sit Hinata. Don't worry I won't bite. But maybe Charizard will!" Said Rebecca as she pointed up into the sky and then Charizard flapped his wings and landed with a booming sound. He let out a roar and looked to the girls and then smiled he was still as good as he remembered with entrenches. He then went around to Rebecca's left side and licked her.

She giggled and pet him under the chin and told him to go lay down to let her and Hinata talk some. He nodded and laid down next to her and curled up and closed his eyes. She smiled at him and then looked back to Hinata. "Come sit Hinata." Said Rebecca as she patted for her to sit next to her in the empty chair. She came and sat down and looked nervous. "You can speak, Hinata." Said Rebecca in a calm tone.

"Well I'm worried about Naruto, Rebecca." Said Hinata in a slight scared tone.

She now understood why the girl was here with her. She was the only one she could talk too about this subject. "Tell me what's going on Hinata?" Asked Rebecca

"Well Naruto has been gone for the past few weeks on a mission and he hasn't sent me a letter to tell me he's ok." Explained Hinata in a very worried tone.

Rebecca then had the right things to say to her. "You been on missions before and you know that some of them can take a while to complete so give him time. He's most likely busy right now." Said Rebecca in a cherry tone like she was a mother to her.

"I know but I can't help but worry about him all the time!" Said Hinata as she started to get tears in her eyes.

She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her like a motherly hug. "If you need a place to live your always welcome to move here Hinata. I know Hiashi would not approve of this with you and Naruto." Said Rebecca in a motherly voice let Hinata know she is welcome here like she used to when she was younger and played with robin and Charizard along with Naruto.

Then there was beeping sound and Rebecca reached into her packet of her jeans and pulled out her radio head heat and put it into her ear. "Yes this is Major Tagaki!" Said Rebecca as she talked into the headset.

Hinata was wondering on what was going and then Rebecca erupted into anger, "You did what and you're in what location. YOU DIM WIT! THAT ZONE IS RESTRITED FOR A DAMN REASON!" Yelled Rebecca in to the headset. "NO you're on your own out there. Sorry but im not going back to that zone again and plus even I can't confirm if what is out there is thanks to him." She took a few breaths and then took out the headset and looked back to her and smiled. "It's nothing, Hinata. Just a foolish man trying to get himself killed."

Hinata didn't dare ask anything on the subject and nodded her head. After that Rebecca unbuttoned her jeans and took them off to be in her full swimsuit. She then ran and dived into the pool and swam to the surface. Hinata was wet from head to toe as she got wet by Rebecca. Rebecca laughed at the sight. Hinata didn't foresee this and she was soaked to the bone. Hinata unzipped her jacked and placed it on the clothes line to dry. She smiled and joined in as well and played with Rebecca in the pool both of them careful to not hit Charizard.

 **Mist Hospital  
7:24 pm **

Naruto walked Robin's room and knocked. There was an enter and he entered into the room and saw her for the first time since the attack and in her bed was her partner Bagon sound asleep on her right side. "Hey Robin, how you feeling?" Asked Naruto as he sat in a chair near her bed. She smiled at him.

"I'm good, Naruto. Still getting used to these injuries. But it's nothing I can't handle like my mother once said what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger!" Said Robin as she looked at Naruto

Naruto got out the chair and hugged robin. This surprised her as she didn't see this coming and she could hear me crying a little. "Robin I will never….." Before he could finish she grabbed him and pushed him back to let her look at him in the eyes.

"Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it." Robin said in a tone that meant it. Then there were more knocks and she told them to enter and it was the rest of team 7. They smiled at her and were glad to her better but Sasuke he had his own way of doing things. Robin for a second looked to her bag that was beside her and sighed and then looked back to them.

"You're looking much better, Robin!" Said an excited Sakura as she was happy to see her up and about. Robin thanked the girl for her words and then looked to Sasuke. "You have been looking at my sword for a while now? Why is that?"

Sasuke looked away from the sword but then said, "Why is that sword so light?"

She sighed and looked to him, "It was a gift from my mother when I turned 10 for three years I trained with this sword and why its light is because it's made from a different metal than steel called Titanium. It is a sliver color, low density and high strength. It's stronger than steel and mine is sharp maybe even sharp enough and strong enough to go through Zabuza's sword this time." Said Robin as she looked to the sword that her mother had made for her.

Sasuke put this info into the back of him mind for later use if they ever had to fight each other in the future. She looked all of them and then stated, "I'll be out of here at the end of the day! Tomorrow I like to get back to training."

Kakashi was happy and glad she was more like her mother than Maria. Robin grabbed her sword and looked at it and smiled as she felt the love in it from her mother. Everyone started to chat but they didn't noticed a faint glow coming from Bagon. He was changing slowly.

 **Blue Dragon Bar and grill  
10 pm **

Rebecca, Annie and Ruby all waited into the bar and everyone was there. Rebecca smiled and then went to the stage and selected a song to get the mood going for this thing and pointed to have Ruby come out with her to sing with her. They played a fav of theirs. Song is called What I Believe by Skillet.

The song started:

The world around me is lost in misery  
The only good I've got in my life is you  
No meaning, no other reason  
When everything feels wrong I feel right with You  
So madly, desperate deeply  
Obsessed your love is better than mine to me  
Can I have this moment forever?  
Take me, to the beginning  
You are what I believe

They were in full swing of their moves and dances as they sang in sync with each other.

I'll live and die for You  
This is all that I need  
When nothing is real you are my truth  
In the darkness You shine  
Can You keep me safe tonight?  
When I'm down on my knees  
You are what I believe  
When we started whole hearted

Everyone was amazing that they were still this good as the danced around on stage. Their voices in prefect sync and not and then they kissed and broke apart and then striped off their jeans and that had all the men going. A lot of woman were pissed.

I never needed anything or anyone else  
I was broken you made me whole again  
only one I trusted more than myself  
So madly desperate deeply  
I will live for you completely  
Can I have this moment forever?  
Take me, to the beginning  
You are what I believe

They both then turned and twisted with each and throw each into the air and landed perfectly like they were angles. Rebecca and Ruby were smiling as they loved doing this with each other. They then turned back to the people and continued to sing.

I'll live and die for you  
This is all that I need  
When nothing is real you are my truth  
In the darkness you shine  
Can you keep me safe tonight?  
When I'm down on my knees  
You are what I believe  
Believe in your love  
Believe in your life  
Believe that You can put me back  
Together on the inside  
Chase all the fear away  
Every time I speak your name  
Take me

At that moment they both took off their bras and panties and threw them away and stood nude and they went back to singing and dance with other.

You are what I believe  
You are what I believe  
I'll live and die for You  
This is all that I need  
When nothing is real you are my truth  
In the darkness You shine  
Can You keep me safe tonight?  
When I'm down on my knees  
You are what I believes

After the song ended they stood there and bowed and everyone clapped and whistled to them. Asuma Stood from his table and told them, "You still got it girls well done." They bowed again and went to grab their clothes put them back on and came now from the stage.

They both went to the bar where Annie was and joined her. "You need to lighten up, Annie!" Said a excited Ruby

Annie just took a drink of her beer and looked at her. "You're so loud you know that, Ruby. But I could not ask for a better teammate."

Rebecca then chimed in, "Well enjoy this night as we get to our job in week so be free for once Greyhound." Said Rebecca as she ordered her third round of moon shine.

 **July 9** **th** **, X775**

 **6 am**

Robin was outside in the woods training with her sword testing her skills with her weapon and injuries. She made sure to pick her outfit to look ready for battle. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar, a red belt that has a red skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and tan steel toed boots. She also has white gauntlets and black gloves. She unsheathed her sword quickly and sliced through the air and slice a falling branch in two. She then stopped her training and noticed she was sensing someone close by her and they had massive charka. She looked to the direction it was coming from and noticed a girl heading her way, is a tall, slender woman in her thirties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals, shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes, and purple lipstick.

The Woman stood there looking at her and then smiled and laughed. "It's almost like I'm seeing a young Rebecca again in her prime."

Robin went wide eyed and asked, "You know my mother!"

"Yes I do she is a close friend to me. That must make you her daughter? You're Robin Takagi, right?"

"Yes I am and can I ask who you are?" Asked Robin in a polite manner

"I'm Mei Terumi and I'm the fifth Mizukage of the village hidden in the mist." Said Mei as she introduced herself to the young Takagi

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Lady Mizukage." Said robin as she bowed to her in respect.

She laughed a little at the girl boldness. _"She is most defiantly Rebecca's child all right with the sword and all and the outfit too. It's so her."_ Thought Mei

"You're sword is glories young one!" Said Mei as she looked at the sword that Robin had

"Thanks it was made by mom so it's something I love because it came from her!"

"Well I hope you grow stronger, Robin and make your mother proud." And with that Mei left to head back the village. Robin forgot she had Bagon out with her and his was doing his own training and then there was bright light and she had to shield her eyes. Once the light died down she saw that he had evolved into Shelgon.

She ran over to him and hugged him and congratulated him on his step to becoming her strongest partner ever.

 **To be continued in Chapter 12: Olivia and Charizard**

 **Q1: how did you like the return of Rebecca in her own fashion and what would you be thinking when you looked up and saw Blackhawk coming down and seeing Rebecca for the first time?**

 **Q2: Karin is up to something and she heard something was meant for her to hear and what will she do with this info.**

 **Q3: how did u like the scene with Haku and Naruto and what is going on in the land of mist with the unnatural mist and quakes and what is causing them.**

 **Q4: Where did Itachi go and why is there so much mist and no chakra. Is it a land that time forgot or is there something more to it in the Q-zone.**

 **Q5: Rebecca and Sarutobi bonding again and what did she mean they needed to talk later about the village and how did you like Hinata and Rebecca getting along and Rebeccas talk wih her and the whole pool thing and Charizard.**

 **Q6: Robin is almost healed and ready for action but what did she mean by her words of "Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it" and did you like the explanation on her sword and where it came from.**

 **Q7: How did you like the Whole bar scene with the members of Greyhound and how did you like Robin getting back out into action and training and then getting to meet Mei and talk to her and then Bagon changing into Shelgon.**

 **All rights of What I believe be long to Skillet.**


End file.
